Los Heroes de mi Corazon
by Inumi Higurashi
Summary: Zeus, el dios supremo al ver la gran lucha que tuvo Athena junto a sus caballeros caídos contra el Dios del inframundo, decidió darles una segunda oportunidad, mientras que otra dimensión, una joven fanática del anime tiene una vida completamente normal hasta que una noche todo cambia y viajara al santuario a causa de una estrella fugaz. Aventuras, amistades, amor y diversión
1. Chapter 1

_**Saludo, aclaraciones y presentación**_

 **Buenos días, tardes o noches dependiendo de la hora en que estén leyendo esto XD ¿cómo están mi gente buena? aquí les traigo mi primer fic con todo mi cariño para ustedes, pero antes que nada quisiera dejarles unas aclaraciones sobre el fic y la presentación de mi OC.**

 **Saint Seiya es uno de mis animes favoritos y The Lost Canvas fue una historia excelente, cosa que es una verdadera lástima que no la terminaran u_u, aun así ese trama me llego al corazón y me saco muchas lagrimas, no me pareció para nada justo el sufrimiento que paso cada uno de ellos, fue muy doloroso las muertes y las despedidas pero así tenía que ser la historia como la clásica y omega ¿no? Así que después de que me vi el anime completo pensé ¿Por qué no hacer una historia donde todos estén vivos después de la pelea contra Hades, pero que sea algo donde todos se diviertan y convivan más? Y bueno después de leer varios fic de crossovers y OC me inspire en hacer mi propio OC para que sea más divertida la cuestión XD. En fin como mencione antes, la historia está basada después de la batalla contra Hades. Zeus, el Dios supremo al ver la gran lucha que tuvo Athena junto a sus caballeros caídos contra el Dios del inframundo decidió darles una segunda oportunidad a todos y que vivan una vez más después de todo, a él también le parece que los humanos son seres interesantes así que ¿por qué no? Mientras que en otra dimensión, una joven que es fanática del anime tiene una vida completamente normal junto a sus familiares y amigos hasta que una noche esa tranquilidad cambia a través de un deseo que pidió a una estrella fugaz, allí es donde viajara al mundo de los caballeros de Athena dándose cuenta que tiene una misión allí con la ayuda de otro personaje, una misteriosa mujer llamada Naomi.**

 **Naomi es un personaje clave en mi fic y aunque no va aparecer todo el tiempo en la trama, es sumamente fundamental ¿Por qué? Simple ya que ella va hacer que el deseo de Keisy se vuelva realidad, la conocerán mas conforme avance la historia.**

 **Ahora si la presentación oficial de mi OC:**

 _ **Nombre y Apellido**_ : Keisy García.

 _ **Fecha de nacimiento**_ : 10 de septiembre del 2000.

 _ **Edad**_ : 16 años.

 _ **Lugar de nacimiento**_ : hospital Santa Ana, Distrito capital/Venezuela.

 _ **Altura**_ : 1,66cm.

 _ **Peso**_ : 51kg.

 _ **Apariencia:**_ su rostro conserva rasgos de niña, dándole un aspecto tierno y su cuerpo es muy esbelto para su edad, aun así ella no presume de su físico como hacen muchas chicas.

 _ **Ojos**_ : azules-violáceos ( **se parece más a los de Videl de Dragón Ball Z pero más claros** ), son grandes y expresivos.

 _ **Cabello**_ : castaño claro y rizado ( **al estilo de Yui de Diabolik Lovers** ) pero con las puntas pintadas de rojo intenso y lo tiene cortado en forma los de V que le llega más debajo de los hombros.

 _ **Tez:**_ blanca.

 _ **Personalidad**_ : Keisy tiene una personalidad alegre, es dulce, cariñosa, decidida, valiente, testaruda, compresiva y divertida, es romántica, soñadora y aventurera pero también tiene un carácter fuerte cuando se le requiere demostrarlo.

 _ **Jobees o pasatiempos**_ : práctica natación y arquería, le gusta mucho, al igual que leer, dibujar, y cantar que si se pudiera oír su voz tendría las siguientes voces de doblaje:

- _ **Seiyu**_ ( _ **doblaje en japonés**_ ): María Yamamoto ( **voz de Mitsuki de Full Moon Wo Sarashite** )

-( _ **doblaje en ingles**_ ): Moneca Stori ( **voz de Kagome de Inuyasha** )

-( _ **doblaje en hispanoamericano/latino**_ ): Danna Paola ( **voz de Rapunzel de Enredados. Como mi OC es una chica con una personalidad dulce y alegre no podría tener una voz que se** **le ajustara mejor como la de que en lo personal a mi me encanta :3** )

 _ **Lo que más le gusta**_ : le gusta muchas cosas pero lo más encanta los dulces, escuchar música de varios géneros, cocinar, también le agradan los animales y las flores, el anime por supuesto, las películas de comedia-romántica, tiene muchos cantantes y actores masculinos que le gustan ( **igual que yo XD** ) y es fan de las cosas tiernas.

 _ **Lo que le disgusta**_ : los insectos, le desagradan muchísimo

 _ **Lo que más odia**_ : las injusticias, la hipocresía de la gente y las mentiras.

Bueno se podría decir que esto es lo principal de mi OC pero tranquilos que la conocerán poco a poco ya que pienso hacer esta historia algo extensa XD

Las otras aclaraciones es que el fic se manejara de la siguiente forma:

-Lalalalalala-: Diálogos y conversaciones

- _ **Lalalalalala**_ -: Títulos, palabras claves, voces espeluznantes, canciones y corte de comercial XD

-* _Lalalalalala*_ -: Recuerdos o flashback y pensamientos

-xxxxxxxxxxx-: Cambio de escena

( **N.A** ): Notas de la autora XD

 **Y bueno mis amigos esto es todo por ahora, denle una oportunidad a la historia ¿sí? por favor soy nueva en esto, les gustara lo prometo y pondré todo mi empeño. En el próximo capítulo empezara la historia como tal, las ideas o sugerencias serán bienvenidas con cariño, hay nos leemos en la próxima.**

 **By: Inumi Higurashi, cambio y fuera n_n.**


	2. Chapter 2 El comienzo de todo

**¡Hola amigos! ¿Cómo están? Tal y como se los prometí, aquí está el primer capítulo oficial de mi fic espero que les guste :3**

 **Advertencia: puede haber malas palabras, solo para ponerle sazón a la cosa XD**

 **Saint Seiya no me pertenece (desgraciadamente :p), es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, si fuera mío ningún caballero moriría, solo los uso para las locuras de mi mente XD pero Keisy si es toda mía jejejeje**

 **De pronto entra Keisy de la nada y me abraza por la espalda**

 **-¡Wao que bien! Ya vas a publicar nuestro fic, estoy tan emocionada- Dice con una gran sonrisa mientras salta por aquí y por allá como niña pequeña :D**

 **-¬_¬ Si Keisy cálmate, que esto es solo el principio**

 **Y sin más preámbulos ni pérdida de tiempo que empiece lo bueno XD**

 ** _Capitulo 1: El comienzo de todo_**

 ** _Contado por la autora:_**

Toda la orden de los Dioses estaban sentados en el gran palacio de los campos elíseos mientras que la joven Diosa de cabellos lilas se encontraba en frente del jurado

-Athena, ¿sabes la razón de tu presencia en esta reunión, cierto?- Dijo una dura voz masculina quien se encontraba en medio de todos los presentes, la nombrada solo asintió lentamente

-Aun no entiendo el motivo de esta reunión padre, después de todo Athena no es más que una traidora que se sacrifica por los sucios humanos- Dijo una arisca voz femenina, mirando a Athena con desprecio

-¡Silencio Eris!, no te permito un insulto mas, aquí el que dicta las ordenes soy yo- La Diosa de la discordia solo bajo la mirada cruzándose de brazos, furiosa al ser reprendida- Y espero que todos estén claros en eso- Siguió diciendo Zeus mirando a los demás presentes al ver que más de uno quería abrir la boca para decir estupideces- Athena, vi tu lucha contra Hades- La aludida alzo la mirada para ver al implacable Dios de los cielos- Y a pesar de que son enemigos desde los siglos pasados, aun hay algo que no logro entender por eso te llame, para que me resuelvas esta duda- Aunque su voz era fuerte e intimidante, sus ojos se suavizaron- ¿Por qué decidiste reencarnar en un cuerpo humano?

-Esta vez fue el turno de la pelilila enderezarse para contestar con toda la sinceridad de su corazón- Yo, como Diosa de la tierra decidí caminar junto a los mortales que me han enseñado muchas cosas de la vida, ellos me han mostrado los fuertes y valientes que pueden llegar a ser, que pueden llegar a superar sus metas y conseguir sus sueños si se lo proponen y también… Me mostraron lo hermoso que pueden ser sus sentimientos- Dijo con voz firme y decidida recordando los rostros de sus queridos caballeros caídos, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta- Por eso no me arrepiento de haber luchado contra Hades una vez más para salvar ese mundo tan maravilloso… Por favor espero y lo entienda, padre- Finalizo con los ojos cristalino, le dolía mucho recordar la realidad, de que lastimosamente los únicos sobrevivientes de la orden dorada fueros Shion y Dohko al igual que Tenma, Yato y Yuzuriha quienes milagrosamente soportaron toda esa pesadilla

-Zeus la miro fijamente, viendo la determinación en su mirada, la verdad el tampoco sabía mucho de los humanos y le llamo mucho la atención saber que una Diosa tan sabia como ella se fijara en ellos. Había algo en que Athena tenía razón y eso lo pudo comprobar en la pelea, los humanos son fuertes y valientes, así que pensó en algo descabellado- Muy bien- Se levanto de su trono y todos los demás Dioses lo miraron interrogantes- Athena, después de todo lo visto y oído en esta reunión te daré una segunda oportunidad- Alzo su brazo para alcanzar su báculo que comenzaba a iluminarse- ¡He decidido, revivir a todos tus caballeros caídos!- La cara de los dioses era un completo poema, los ojos de todos parecían que iban a salir de sus cuencas mientras que Sasha lo miraba también sorprendida y su boca comenzaba a formarse una perfecta "O" en seguida todos empezaron a lanzar improperios hacia la Diosa… Todos excepto una mujer que se encontraba en el fondo del salón oyendo y viendo todo sin decir nada.

-¡NO PUEDES ESTAR HABLANDO ENSERIO!- Grito Poseidón, levantándose de su lugar, golpeando la mesa lleno de ira-¡Es una locura que pienses revivir a unos seres que se atrevieron a levantar la mano a los dioses!

-¡Eso es indigno!- Le secundo Abel también disgustado ante tal decisión

-¡SILENCIO!- Rugió Zeus una vez más callándolos a todos- No se los voy a volver a repetir, las decisiones las tomo yo y si no les gusta pueden acompañar a Hades en su encierro, por mí no hay problema- Amenazo sin piedad, todos se callaron y se sentaron como perros con el rapo entre las piernas ( **N.A: hay tienen para que sean serios XD** )- Cabe decir- Continuo diciendo esta vez con voz serena, dirigiéndose a Athena- Que si tus caballeros fueron lo suficientemente locos para enfrentarse a los dioses del sueño, de la muerte y Hades sin miedo alguno pues…- Una pequeña sonrisa paternal apareció en el rostro del Dios supremo, dejando ver que él no se parecía en nada a los demás dioses egoístas y déspotas que lo rodeaban- Es porque son capaces de hacer lo que sea por el mundo o por ti, Sasha sentía sus lagrimas correr libres por sus mejillas, aun sin creer las palabras de Zeus, este se acerco y le tendió la mano- No solo vi la batalla, sino que también sentí el sufrimiento de tu corazón- Poso su mano en la mejilla de ella, limpiándole las lagrimas- Por eso les daré otra oportunidad

-Por primera vez después de tantos meses, en el rostro de Sasha poco a poco se fue formando una sonrisa y sin poderlo evitar abrazo al Dios, soltando algunos sollozos- Gracias… M…muchas gracias- Dijo con voz entrecortada, sintiendo una gran emoción en su pecho- Zeus quedo algo sorprendido ante el gesto ¿así lo hacían los humanos, así mostraban su afecto? Probablemente, así que poco a poco correspondió sintiendo una extraña pero agradable sensación

\- Tranquila… No hay de que…- La mujer que se encontraba al margen de todo sonrió ante la conmovedora escena y viendo la cara de estupefacción de los demás dioses, se levanto con elegancia haciendo un ademan para irse

-¡Espera!- La mano de la diosa de la discordia la tomo de la muñeca con brusquedad- ¿A dónde crees que vas?, ¡¿acaso no te importa la semejante barbaridad que acaba de hacer nuestro Dios?!- Pregunto histérica- Ella la miro con serenidad para después soltarse su agarre también con brusquedad

-Esto es algo que no me concierne… Además el es el Dios supremo, sabe lo que hace- Miro al Dios una vez mas y luego ella con una sonrisa ladina- Ustedes son muy egoístas para entenderlo- Y sin más, se marcho de allí, dejando a Eris con la palabra en la boca.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

-* _La brisa soplaba con suavidad golpeándole en el rostro y haciendo que sus cabellos bailaran al son del viento, se encontraba en el mismo campo de hermosas flores que ha estado visitando últimamente, sonrió sin poderlo evitar agachándose para tomar una flor amarilla que estaba frente a ella, la acerco y aspiro su dulce aroma*_

 _-*Que bien huele- Sonrió extasiada y sintiendo la enorme paz del lugar, la verdad no sabía cómo había llegado allí igual que las otras veces pero no quería irse, al menos no todavía- Me encanta este lugar- Se dijo a sí misma en un susurro, cerrando los ojos y oliendo la flor una vez más*_

 _-*Me alegra verte otra vez… Fue fácil deducir dónde estabas, ya que te gusta mucho estar aquí…- Dijo una suave voz femenina a sus espaldas, se enderezo lentamente para voltear a verle el rostro de aquella muchacha de largos cabellos lilas y atrayentes ojos verdes, tan puros como su alma*_

 _-*A mí también me alegra verte otra vez- Se acerco a ella para tomarle de la mano, viendo como una luz blanca y dorada iluminaba las manos de ambas y sintiendo la calidez de estas, sonrió dulcemente y la miro directamente a los ojos- Gracias por permitirme estar aquí, con ustedes… Sasha- La joven deidad le devolvió la sonrisa y movió su cabeza, negando*_

 _-*No… Gracias a ti, por aparecer en nuestras vidas- Apretó el agarre de sus manos, las luces doradas y blancas se mezclaron envolviéndolas por completo, cubriéndolas con su calidez y llenándolas de paz, inclino su cabeza para apoyarla sobre la cabeza de la castaña, cerrando los ojos- Gracias… Keisy*_

 ** _Contado por Keisy:_**

Me desperté reincorporándome poco a poco, lanzado un pequeño bostezo y estrujándome los ojos suavemente; desde hace varias noches eh tenido el mismo sueño con la diosa de uno de mis animes favoritos, no sé el porqué pero cuando despierto tengo una sensación de vacío en mi pecho que no logro comprender, aun así no deje que esa sensación me embargara. Me levante de golpe, haciendo que casi me cayera de la cama, abriendo la ventada y observando el bonito día que hacia hoy, es una mañana fresca donde el sol brilla con todo su esplendor y enseguida recordé la fecha de hoy, sonreí abiertamente, es un día muy especial ya que es mi cumpleaños número 16. Deje escapar una risa cantarina, mas emocionada que nunca, eran las 7:30AM y tenía que alistarme para ir a un museo que inauguraron hace poco con mis amigas y compañeros de clases, me cepille, acomode mi cama y aun sin quitarme la pijama baje a desayunar

-¡Buenos días!- Dije al terminar de bajar las escaleras y ver a las 3 personas más maravillosas y especiales de mí vida: Mi mamá, mi papá y mi hermano.

-Buenos días mi niña- Me dijo mi mamá al momento que me abrazaba y mi papá con mi hermano se acercaban con un pastel que tenía mi nombre escrito con salsa de chocolate

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Keisy!- Exclamaron los tres al unísono

-¡Oh cielos, muchas gracias!- Realmente el pastel era hermoso pero para mí, ellos son mi mayor regalo

-Ya te estás poniendo vieja hermana- Me dijo mi hermano con una sonrisa burlona y cruzado de brazos

-¿Ah sí, pues qué tal si esta vieja te da un castigo por eso?- Le dije con una sonrisa traviesa antes de abrazarlo y darle un buen ataque de cosquillas

-Jajajajajajaja ok, ok está bien lo siento ya déjame- Mi hermano hizo todo lo posible por soltarse de mi agarre y correr lejos de mi para que no lo alcanzara

-Ok niños basta de juegos, vamos a desayunar antes de que se nos haga tarde a todos- Dijo mi mamá risueña llevando unos platos a la mesa

-¿Ustedes también saldrán?- Pregunto mi hermano

-Claro que si hijo, yo tengo que ir a la empresa a resolver un asunto sobre los últimos ingresos de esta semana, tu mamá tiene que ir a la tienda de repostería a ayudar a Iris con un pedido y tu hermana tiene que ir a la excursión del museo que inauguraron hace poco…- Sip, mi familia es grandiosa. Mi mamá Karina, es una mujer de 37 años sumamente bella de tez blanca, ojos azules, cabello negro ondulado corto a los hombros y con un corazón de oro, ella trabaja como repostera en una tienda cerca de nuestra casa junto a mi madrina Iris, la madre de una de mis amigas, Lucy. Mi papá Alberto tiene 40 años es alto, cabello castaño claro, ojos marrones, tez morena, un hombre responsable y generoso que trabaja en la empresa "Caribe" como administrador y claro no puede faltar mi hermano de 9 años Andrés, de piel trigueña, cabello negro y ojos marrones como mi papa, es travieso pero tierno.. Ellos son las personas más importantes de mi vida y le agradezco a Dios por haberme dado esta familia. Estuvimos charlando animadamente mientras desayunábamos, agradecí por todo y luego subí a mi habitación para arreglarme y no pude evitar contemplar todo alrededor. Tenía muchos postes de mis artistas favoritos como: Chayanne, Maluma, Shakira, Thalía, Big Time Rush y muchos más... Me dirigí a mi escritorio donde estaba mi block de dibujo, lo abrí y vi todos mis dibujos, si me encanta dibujar en especial animes como Naruto, Saint seiya, Kaichou wa maid-sama, Pokemon, Diabolik lovers, Inuyasha, Dragón Ball y muchísimos más jajaja soy una gran fan de los animes y tengo muchos amores platónicos sacado de ellos jejeje ok, ok suena loco pero es cierto, seguí pasando las paginas hasta toparme con el gran dibujo que hice hace poco y que me costó bastante en hacerlo, es de los caballeros dorados de Saint Seiya "The Lost Canvas" pero yo estando en medio de ellos, sonriendo por estar con mis héroes, me dibuje tal cual como soy pero como una personaje del anime, en seguida me vino la imagen de Sasha y yo en aquel campo de flores ¿Por qué eh estado soñando varias veces con lo mismo?... Yo siempre me eh preguntado ¿cómo sería el mundo si ellos existieran, o que yo estuviera en sus mundos? Descarte la idea, eso sería una locura jajaja si eso pasara probablemente me desmayaría de la emoción, cerré el block y lo metí en mi bolso de mezclilla viajero. Me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha, Salí y fui al closet para sacar la ropa que ya tenía seleccionada para ponerme ese día, me puse una blusa blanca sin mangas, encima me coloque un suéter blanco con rayas rojas de cierre y capucha que tenía un modelo genial corta adelante y un poco larga atrás, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla que tenía una cadena del lado derecho y unos zapatos de tenis rojos con plantillas y trenzas blancas. Me vi al espejo y me fije en mi apariencia. Soy alta de piel blanca como mi mama, cabello castaño claro cortado en forma de V, largo hasta debajo de los hombros y rizado con las puntas pintadas de rojo, mis ojos son de un extraño color azul tirando un poco a violeta, no sé porque mis ojos son así según mi mama, tengo los ojos así por mi abuela y muchos me han dicho que son únicos, en cuanto a mi cuerpo pues me dicen que tengo el cuerpo de una diosa ya que tengo un cuerpo muy desarrollado para mi edad pero mi rostro tiene rasgos de niña, la verdad nunca me eh considerado hermosa, solo bonita, lo normal. Peine mi cabello haciendo que tenga mis perfectos rizos, finalice con un cintillo blanco, unos aretes y como no me gusta el maquillaje solo me coloque un brillo labial suave, me veía genial…

-Fase de vestimenta, completada- Me dije a mi misma animada, agarre mi bolso con mi iphone 5s, mis llaves, mi MP4 con mis audífonos, en mi celular también tengo canciones pero bah en el MP4 es mejor, lo agarre y baje.

-Woo te ves hermosa hija pareces un ángel… mi ángel- Me dijo mi mamá al verme con una tierna sonrisa- Ten, aquí tienes unos trozos del pastel para que lo compartas con las chicas y un poco para ti

-Muchas gracias mamá- Tome el envase y lo guarde

-Y también quiero darte algo mas…- Saco de un cofre una pequeña caja blanca con un lazo azul y me lo dio- Esto le pertenecía a tu abuela Karla y cuando yo tenía tu edad ella me lo dio, ahora te lo doy con todo mi corazón por favor quiero que lo aceptes…

-Gracias mamá- Vi la cajita con curiosidad y lo destape para revelar un collar de plata con un medallón en forma de estrella dorada donde en el centro había una " **K** " escarchada de pequeños diamantes, es bellísimo, sinceramente no me esperaba algo así- Mamá yo… no sé qué decir, es bellísimo- Estaba conmovida, por un momento sentí mis ojos cristalinos- Muchísimas gracias- Sin dudarlo más la abrace con fuerza- Te amo mamá lo cuidare muy bien, lo prometo- Tome el collar admirándolo una vez mas y me lo puse, me quedaba bien además de que tiene la inicial de mi nombre y sabia lo valioso que es para mi mamá, yo nunca conocí a mi abuela pero ahora tengo algo de ella y eso significaba mucho para mí…

-Yo también te amo cariño- Me dio un beso y la mejilla- Ahora date prisa antes de que llegues tarde

-Si es cierto, las chicas ya me deben estar esperando

-Ok pero yo te dejo halla hija- Me dijo mi papá quien se terminaba de acomodar su traje y agarraba las llaves del carro- Así dejo de una vez a tu hermano en su práctica de futbol

-Ok, chao mamá nos vemos más tarde- Tome mi bolso, le di otro beso a mi mamá y me monte en el asiento trasero viendo a mi papá con mi hermano como se despedían

-¡Cuídense mucho y mucha suerte!- Nos dijo mi madre una vez más

\- ¡Si tú también cuídate cariño!- Respondió mi papá para luego arrancar, durante el trayecto estuve conversando con mi hermano y no pasó más de 20min en llegar a la cancha de futbol

\- Bueno gracias nos vemos luego papa, adiós fea- Me dijo mi hermano al bajarse, se voltio y saco de su bolsillo algo, me extendió la mano para dejarme una pequeña bolsita de adorno- Cuídate hermanita… te quiero- Esto último lo dijo en voz baja sin mirarme y me sorprendió mi hermano muy pocas veces me dice algo cariñoso, la mayoría de las veces me dice cosas como fea, tonta o rara pero también sé que puede llegar a ser muy tierno sin proponérselo, mi cara de asombro cambio a uno maternal y lo abrace tiernamente para después darle un beso en la frente

-Yo también te quiero campeón, mucha suerte y gracias- Lo separe de mi y el aun seguía sin mirarme, estaba sonrojado…

\- Carraspeo un poco para disimular la vergüenza, como si mi papá no se hubiera dado cuenta jajaja que lindo…- Bueno ya me tengo que ir adiós papá…- Dio la media vuelta y se fue

\- Mi papá soltó una pequeña risa- Si adiós hijo, suerte… bueno pequeña ahora vamos al museo…-Antes de arrancar salí y me monte en el asiento de adelante, no lo pude evitar quería estar cerca de mi papá quien solo me vio con una sonrisa, me abroche el cinturón y tardamos 15min en llegar, definitivamente en carro todo es más rápido

\- Gracias por traerme papá

\- No es nada pequeña… ¡Oh es cierto, se me olvidaba! Ten…- Me dio una tableta de chocolate y enseguida los ojos me brillaron

-¡Muchas gracias papá!- lo abrace y le llene los cachetes de besos, el sabe lo mucho que me encanta el chocolate

\- Jajajajajajaja lo que sea por mi princesa- Me dio un beso en la frente y me baje pude ver que me estaban esperando mis amigas de toda mi corta vida Mari y Lucy. Mari es Mariana López una muchacha alta, morena de cabello negro ondulado y largo hasta media espalda, portadora de unos grandes ojos verdes, llevaba una camisa ¾ negra, un pantalón capri verde y unos botines negros de calavera con el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. Ella tiene un carácter fuerte, es orgullosa, ruda, picara y divertida todo lo contrario de Lucy Hernández que es de tez blanca, rubia con el cabello liso corto más arriba de los hombros con unos tiernos ojos color avellana que estaban opacados por unos lentes azules, quien llevaba un suéter de cuadros amarillos y blancos, una falda de mezclilla que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas con unas zapatillas blancas. Ella es algo tímida pero muy gentil, tranquila y comprensiva. Nos conocemos desde que tenemos 5 años y hemos estado juntas desde entonces, tenemos la misma edad y muchas cosas en común, ellas también son un regalo para mí….

-¡Hola chicas!- Las salude a cada una con un beso en mejilla

\- Hola Keisy Woo estas muy linda, por cierto feliz cumpleaños- Me dijo Lucy con una tierna sonrisa

\- Si es cierto ¡felicidades Keisy! tenemos un regalo que darte, bueno ambas lo hicimos espero que te guste…- Ambas sacaron un regalo en forma de cuadro no muy grande envuelto con papel de fiesta verde con decoraciones de colores y un lazo donde tenía un papel pegado escrito con los nombres de ellas

\- Aww gracias chicas no debieron, es muy lindo de su parte

\- No tienes nada que agradecer es un año más de vida y son 11 años de amistad- Mari tenía toda la razón demasiado tiempo juntas aquello me hizo sonreír con nostalgia pero inmediatamente quite esa sonrisa por una alegre

\- Yo también les tengo algo… ¡pastel!- Ambas pusieron caritas ilusionadas, a ellas también les gusta los dulces tanto como a mí-Jajaja pero se los doy después no vaya a ser que empiecen el recorrido sin nosotras

-Es verdad ¡vámonos!- Enseguida empezamos a correr como locas y entramos, fue como si entráramos en otro mundo era como un templo japonés moderno las paredes, las puertas corredizas, el piso de madera TODO era tan grande. Nos acercamos y saludamos a varios de nuestros compañeros de clases éramos un grupo como de 12 estudiantes ya que los demás no quisieron venir porque según ellos los museos son aburridos pero para nosotros no

-¡Buenos días muchachos sean todos bienvenidos al museo "LA VILLA FEUDAL", mi nombre es Naomi González y voy a ser su guía en el recorrido, espero que lo disfruten y cualquier duda que tengan no duden en decírmelo!- La muchacha que no pasa de los 26 años que dio aquella información es realmente hermosa, es rubia con un largo y sedoso cabello lacio recogido en una coleta alta, su rostro estaba suavemente maquillado dejando ver que su belleza era natural, tiene piel blanca, unos sorprendentes ojos verdes esmeralda que estaban escondidos tras unos lentes y tiene una figura muy esbelta, más hermosa que una Miss Universo. Usaba un uniforme que consistía en una camisa blanca de mangas largas y botones, una falda de tablero azul marino que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y unos tacones del mismo color, también tenía y un collar como el mío pero el medallón era en forma de corazón con alas. Esa muchacha parecía un ángel, la mayoría de mis compañeros la miraban embobados pero por alguna razón ella destilaba una sensación enigmática y se me hacía bastante misteriosa…

\- Buenos muchachos para comenzar quiero decirles que este museo tiene más de 500 años de antigüedad de hecho como pueden ver en realidad es un templo japonés ya que en esa época habían samuráis, sacerdotisas y monjes para ser exactos era la época feudal donde aun había guerras civiles y emperadores. Aunque han cambiado muchas cosas a transcurrir los años y la tecnología está muy avanzada nosotros hemos hecho que este museo siga conservando sus patrones y su aspecto como el templo que fue hace 500 años solo que un poco más moderno…- Yo estaba más que sorprendida ¿monjes, sacerdotes, samuráis? todo sonaba súper grandioso era como en el anime Inuyasha, sonreí como boba y veía todo con fascinación, cada objeto con su explicación era fantástico y no dude ni un momento en sacar la cámara para tomarle fotografías a todo. Paso alrededor de una hora hasta que paramos el recorrido por un rato, el museo era enorme y aun había cosas que ver así que nuestra guía nos dijo que teníamos media hora de descanso que podíamos ir al baño, al comedor o algún otro sitio para matar el tiempo y después continuar explorando este gran lugar, nosotras nos sentamos en un banco cerca de un pasillo comiendo nuestros respectivos trozos de pastel y charlando animadamente.

-Este pastel esta delicioso Keisy, se ve que la señora Karina le puso mucho amor al hacerlo- Me dijo Mari degustando cada bocado con mucho gusto como si fuera una niña pequeña- Por cierto David no vino porque tenía clases de esgrima, su papá lo obligo a ir… estaba triste porque quería venir a verte…

-Yo suspire, sabía de antemano a donde iba a llegar con decirme eso. David es un chico que estudia en el mismo liceo que nosotras y lo conocemos desde hace 2 años es alto de cabello lacio y negro al igual que sus ojos, tez blanca y un cuerpo de atleta también es hijo de un padre millonario. Todas las chicas están locas por él, es muy lindo, amable y ha tratando de invitarme a citas en varias ocasiones para conocernos mejor pero yo no estoy interesada en el de ese modo y Mari desde hace 3 meses a tratado de convencerme para que acepte salir con el

-Vamos Mari otra vez no, sabes que él no me gusta… Es lindo y todo pero lo veo solo como amigo- Trate de hacerla entrar en razón, el me agrada mucho pero solo como amigo y no quería lastimarlo

-Sí claro lo sé pero Keisy ¡mírate! por amor a Dios eres demasiado bella, has tenido miles de pretendientes y los rechazas a todos además David se ve que está muy interesado en ti…

-Si lo sé, pero también sabes que no estoy interesada en nadie- Dije dando por finalizado el tema sinceramente hasta ahora no me he enamorado de nadie y tampoco he tenido novio, mi corazón todavía no ha sentido el "flechazo" de nadie

-Keisy tiene razón Mari no hay que presionarla en estas cosas, el amor es algo que llega por sí solo y a su tiempo- Expreso Lucy con tranquilidad... Bueno al menos alguien me entiende

-Bueno si eso es verdad pero algún día, Keisy García, algún dia voy hacer que tengas novio, eso júralo- Me dijo con una sonrisa macabra, yo sentí que me bajaba una gota de sudor por la cien

-Jejeje, suerte con eso- Le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa a veces Mari puede llegar a ser muy intimidante,* _se parece a Kardia_ *, sonreí ante el pensamiento y abrí mi block de dibujo para ver el dibujo que había hecho de nosotros e inconscientemente pase mi dedo por los rostros de mis chicos preferidos

-… ¿Qué pasaría, si ellos existieran?..- Me hice esa pregunta más para mí que para ellas

-¿Quienes?- Me pregunto Lucy con curiosidad, acercándose más a mi

-Ellos, los caballeros del zodiaco… ¿Saben? Anoche tuve el mismo sueño- Dije todavía contemplando el dibujo

-¿Qué, otra vez?- Pregunto Mari, algo desconcertada- Oye eso sí que es raro, ya van 3 veces esta semana- Yo solo asentí ante sus palabras- No será que en verdad te encontraras con Sasha- Bromeo mientras oía como Lucy dejaba escapar una risita- ¡eso sería extraordinario!- Alce la vista para ver la sonrisa de boba que tenia, con sus ojos brillando como si tuviera estrellas en ese momento, esta vez fue mi turno de reír

-A ver… Dime ¿Quién soy?- Se levanto para posarse frente a nosotras con una mirada seria y extendió su brazo, moviéndolo como si tuviera una capa- Dime hermoso y te asesino baby- Dijo imitando una malísima voz de hombre, Lucy y yo estallamos en carcajadas

-Jajajajajaja ¿acaso ese fue Albafica?- Pregunte aun riéndome

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

\- Achuu- Estornudo fuertemente- No llevo ni un mes de ser revivido y ya siento que alguien está hablando de mi- Dijo el apuesto caballero de la rosa ( **N.A: ¿Por qué será? XD** )

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

-Sí, si ahora este ¿dime quién soy?- Yo iba a conquistar al mundo… Pero luego veo al bipolar de mi hermano y se me pasa- Continuo diciendo con aquella voz tan mala, nosotras nos carcajeamos una vez más

-Ya vale, eso es algo que diría Kanon, ¿cierto?- Pregunto Lucy con una sonrisa encantadora

-Tch, fueron demasiado fáciles- Mari se cruzo de brazos, haciendo un puchero

-Jejeje, aun así Mari tiene razón Keisy, que tengas el mismo sueño tan seguido no es muy común que digamos- Lucy me tomo de la mano y miro el dibujo, al igual que yo- Dicen que cuando una tiene un sueño así, significa algo ¿no lo crees tú?

-…Si lo eh pensado pero también sé que es imposible, son solo personajes ficticios, pero de algo si puedes estar segura- Les dije con una gran sonrisa- Hay 2 lugares donde si lo hacen... En mis sueños y en mi mente- Esta vez sí alcé la mira da para verlas, estaban mirándome espesantes a lo que diría- Así que solo me queda soñar después de todo los sueños, la imaginación y el amor son las tres cosas más cercanas a lo magia… A lo mas mágico que hay en el mundo

\- Tienes toda la razón, la magia es algo que todos llevamos en nuestro interior…- Escuchamos la voz de alguien más y cuando volteamos era la señorita Naomi la que estaba detrás de nosotras viéndonos con una sonrisa maternal, nosotras solo la vimos sorprendidas... Ni siquiera la sentimos llegar

-Lo siento, es que no pude evitar escucharlas- Se disculpo apenada

-No está bien, descuide- Le respondí aun sorprendida, de cerca es mucho más bella

-Entonces, ¿usted dice que la magia la llevamos dentro?- Indago mi amiga Mari con curiosidad

-Claro que sí, pero no me refiero a los trucos de magia que hacen en los espectáculos, si es que estas pensando en eso- Nosotras la miramos confundidas- Me refiero a que los seres humanos pueden ser mágicos gracias a sus corazones, ya que experimentan, ofrecen y conocen muchas cosas del mundo, por ejemplo los sentimientos- Yo la mire sorprendida ante sus palabras _*¿Por qué nos menciona de ese modo como si ella no fuera humana?*_ \- Lo malo es que muy pocos creen en ese tipo de magia…¿Me permites tu dibujo?- Me pregunto gentilmente, yo asentí y le di mi block- Woo dibujas excelente, te felicito- Me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa encantadora

-G…Gracias- Conteste un poco apenada, no sabía porque aquella muchacha se me hacia tan misteriosa, me dirigió una mirada que no pude descifrar aun sonriéndome y me devolvió el block

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Me pregunto amablemente

\- Keisy- Conteste tímidamente

-Bueno Keisy, si deseas algo con el corazón... ese deseo se volverá realidad- Me paso la mano por mi cabeza suavemente como si fuera mi mamá, dio media vuelta y se fue…

-Eso fue raro- Dijo Mari después de unos minutos de silencio

-Después de eso siguió el recorrido normal pero yo no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de esa mujer era como si tratara de decirme algo mas… la exploración termino a las 11:00AM ya era hora de irse, le mande un mensaje a mi papa diciéndole que la excursión había terminado y que me iría a casa, me despedí de mis amigas, vi una vez más a la señorita Naomi, ella también me vio y me sonrió algo que por alguna razón hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco, Salí lo más pronto de allí. Llegue a mi casa con la misma sensación de esta mañana, trate de olvidarme de eso, me di cuenta que ni mis padres, ni mi hermano habían llegado aun así que subí a mi habitación me quite la ropa, la coloque en el cesto, me di una ducha rápida y me puse una blusa sin mangas rosada con un short negro y unas sandalia del mismo color y baje a preparar el almuerzo, me encanta cocinar y la verdad se me da muy bien, hice un arroz guisado con pollo, plátano horneado y una ensalada de lechuga, tomate y pepino. En media hora después llegaron mis padres con mi hermano, los salude, almorzamos, les conté como había sido todo el recorrido, les mostré las fotos y así paso el día tranquilamente hasta que llego la noche, todos estaban dormidos… claro menos yo. Yo estaba en la ventana admirando las estrellas, por acto reflejo tome mi collar, yo canto, bueno jeje solo para mis padres y para mi, según ellos dicen que tengo una hermosa voz así que cerré los ojos y empecé a cantar la canción de Dragón Ball Gt: Mi corazón encantado

 ** _-Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente a mi corazón deja encantado, ven toma mi mano para huir de esta terrible obscuridad_**

 ** _En el instante en que te volví a encontrar mi mente trajo a mi aquel hermoso lugar que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mi, quiero saber si acaso tu conmigo quieres bailar si me das tu mano te llevare por un camino lleno de luz y obscuridad, tal vez sigues pensando en el no puedo yo saberlo pero y se y entiendo que amor necesitas tu y el valor para pelear, en mi lo hallaras…_**

 ** _Mi corazón encantado vibra por el polvo de esperanza y magia del universo que ambicionan todos los poseer, voy amarte para toda la vida no me importa si aun no te intereso, ven toma mi mano para huir de esta infinita obscuridad…_**

-Me sentí mejor cuando termine de cantar, esa canción tiene muchas cosas que me encantan, vi la hora y eran las 10:30PM valla que era tarde, mire el cielo estrellado por última vez con intención de irme pero de repente vi pasar una bella estrella fugaz

-* _Si deseas algo con el corazón… ese deseo se volverá realidad*…_ \- Inmediatamente recordé lo que me había dicho la señorita Naomi, yo nunca había pedido un deseo a una estrella y no quise dejar pasar la oportunidad, me puse la mano en el pecho, cerré los ojos y dije mi deseo

-Deseo conocer a mis héroes, quisiera vivir una aventura junto a ellos en su mundo…- Abrí mis ojos para sonreír de forma risueña, claro eso nunca sucedería pero al menos quería soñar que ese deseo se cumpliría esa noche, subí a mi habitación, me acosté y poco a poco me fui quedando dormida.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

 ** _Contado por la autora_** :

-Valla… Así que es ella- Todos estaban dormidos, ya no habían personas transitando por la zona, no se escuchaba nada solo a los grillos cantar, todo estaba obscuro y lo único que iluminaba el lugar era la hermosa luna, el se colaba bajo su largo vestido, sin embargo a ella no parecía afectarle, se encontraba en la azotea de una casa mirando fijamente con sus destellantes ojos verdes esmeraldas la ventana donde se encontraba la pequeña silueta femenina que yacía dormida en sus cobijas- Jamás imagine encontrar un alma tan pura como la de Athena en este mundo- Murmuro algo sorprendida y enseguida una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus rojos labios- Eres la indicada- Abrió su mano haciendo que un resplandor de varios colores saliera de el, flotando en el aire y traspasando la ventana de la habitación hasta posarse frente a la joven dormida- La niña del dibujo eh, esto será interesante- Dijo en un susurro mientras posa su mano en el pecho de la castaña haciendo que el collar de ella se iluminara también y de la misma manera que se acerco, salió de la habitación volando con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su bello rostro- Ya pronto nos veremos las caras y nos conoceremos mejor… Keisy

 ** _*Corte comercial*_**

 ** _(La canción de Saint Seiya, Soildier Dream)_**

 ** _*Se ve a Sasha/Athena sentada en un campo lleno de flores junto con Yuzuriha y Agasha y Keisy corre hacia ellas, sentándose a su lado y saca su iphone 5s de su bolsillo para sacarse un selfie, donde todas salen sonrientes*_**

 ** _Anunciadora: "en seguida volvemos con: Los Héroes de mi Corazón"_**

 ** _(Después de los comerciales)_**

 ** _*Se ve a Keisy hablando animadamente con Tenma y Yato para después ser levantada sorpresivamente en brazos por Kardia quien era acompañado por unos sonrientes Shion y Dohko a sus espaldas*_**

 ** _Anunciadora: "ya está de vuelta: Los Héroes de mi Corazón"_**

 ** _Contado por Keisy_** :

-¿Mmmm?- Me desperté sintiendo el brillo del sol en mis ojos, me di cuenta que no estaba en mi cama ni en mi habitación estaba acostada en un prado lleno de arboles, me senté asustada viendo todo a mi alrededor había pasto, arboles y flores-¿Qué… cómo fue que llegue aquí?- También me fije que tenía una ropa que me regalo mi papa hace 3 semanas que consistía en una blusa blanca que sus mangas me caía a los hombros era escotada en forma de corazón y se me ceñía al cuerpo, encima tenía un suéter con capucha azul marino, holgado que me llegaba un poco mas debajo de las caderas, un short de mezclilla que me llegaba a medio muslo y unos botines azules como mi suéter con blanco, también estaba bien peinada con mi cabello suelto y rizo… estaba como si me hubiera vestido y arreglado yo misma, me vi las manos y las tenia… como si fuera personaje de un anime… ¿Qué rayos…? delante de mi estaba mi bolso viajero lo agarre y vi que aun tenía mis cosas de ayer mi cámara, mi block, los regalos de mi papa, mi hermano y mis amigas, mi monedero, mis llaves, mi MP4 con mis audífonos y mi celular… ¡Sí mi querido iphone 5s! justo lo que necesitaba- Oh gracias al cielo mi celular, menos mal que no lo saque del bolso- Marque a mi casa pero me di cuenta que no tenia señal me levante, no había nada ni nadie solo había pasto y arboles a mi alrededor, mi corazón empezó a latir desesperado ¿Dónde estoy? Tenía que encontrar a alguien que me pueda decir que lugar es este. Camine un poco tratando de buscar la señal de mi iphone pero nada * _me_ _lleva el tren_ * pensé frustrada. Camine sin rumbo hasta que encontré un camino, suspire un poco aliviada y seguí esa ruta hasta que me tope con una entrada de lo que parece una aldea… Un pueblo quizás, estaba muy nerviosa y confundida, no tenía idea de cómo fui a parar allí y tengo muchas preguntas en mi mente. Fui adentrándome poco a poco en el pueblo observando todo sorprendida, las casas, tiendas, cátedras todo de rocas solidas y madera, habían niños corriendo por doquier, vendedores en puestos de frutas, personas charlando animadamente, valla que era un ambiente bastante agradable que no pude evitar sonreír fascinada por un segundo pero luego me fije en las vestimentas que llevaban todos, ropas gastadas y sencillas, habían jóvenes con vestidos y calzados parecidos a los que utilizan en ¿Grecia?, ok aquello me sorprendió mas. Seguí caminando, notando varias miradas sobre mí, haciendo que bajara un poco la mirada avergonzada mientras estudiaba mi ropa, tal vez estoy llamando mucho la atención con mi vestuario, así que apresure un poco el paso hasta que algo llamo mi atención de golpe, un puesto de flores muy particular que me recordaba a alguien, me acerque un poco mas haciendo que el recuerdo fuera mas y mas fuerte, tome delicadamente el pétalo de una flor de color violeta sumamente bella sintiendo la suavidad de esta

-Buenos días Señorita- Me dijo una suave voz de niña, cuando me gire a verla abrí mis ojos hasta más no poder y casi me caigo de la impresión al verla, su de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta baja y sus ojos verdes oliva junto a su vestido rosado y en su pecho del lado derecho se encontraba una hermosa e inconfundible rosa roja… No puede ser- Se le ofrece llevar algunas flores- Continuo diciendo la pequeña con una inocente sonrisa- * _WTF?¡¿ AGASHA NO PUEDE SER…A…ACASO ESTOY EN SAINT SEIYA?!_ *

 **-¡SIII, YA TERMINO NUESTRO PRIMER CAPITULO!- Grito Keisy mientras saltaba nuevamente de aquí para allá, mientras yo veía el monitor con lágrimas como cataratas XD**

 **-Eso no es todo Keisy, dejaron un review**

 **-¿Qué?, eso es genial- Dijo mientras se acerca a mí para verlo**

 **-Si así que déjame agradecerle:**

 **- _Esmeralda de andromeda 248_ : muchas gracias por tu comentario querida me alegra que te hay llamado la atención mi historia y como lo prometí aquí está el primer capítulo, no me tarde nada cierto XD también espero que te guste el capitulo porque a partir de ahora se desatara misterios y risas, en fin gracias otra vez.**

 **-SII, no te arrepentirás- Dijo Keisy alzando su pulgar hacia el monitor**

 **-No lo olviden las ideas y sugerencias son aceptadas con cariño, así que…**

 **-¡Hasta el próximo capítulo amigos!- Exclamamos al unísono :D**

 **By: Inumi Higurashi**


	3. Chapter 3 Encuentros y sorpresas

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! ¿Cómo están?, eh aquí el nuevo capítulo del fic espero que sea de su agrado**

 **Advertencia: puede haber malas palabras, solo para ponerle sazón a la cosa XD**

 **-¡Hola amigos!, Saint Seiya no le pertenece a Inumi, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada- Dijo Keisy, sonriendo de forma tan radiante que le salían flores a su alrededor, yo solo vine y le agarre los cachetes para estrujárselos**

 **-Mmmm ¿Por qué te abre hecho tan adorable?- Pregunte mas para mí que para ella, mirándola con seriedad**

 **-now glue se- Balbuceo con dificultad, lo que le entendí fue algo como "no lo sé" así que la solté mirando las marca rojas que le deje**

 **-Auch, eso duele ¿sabías?- Me miro con el ceño fruncido mientras se sobaba las mejillas u_u**

 **-Jajajaja hay vamos no te molestes es que no lo pude evitar, eres tan mona n_n… Bueno basta de juego y que empiece el fic**

 ** _Capitulo 2: Encuentros y sorpresas_**

 ** _Contado por Keisy:_**

 _*Esperen un segundo… Si estoy en Saint Seiya ¿entonces en qué parte de la serie estoy?, ¿seguiré soñando?, ¿ya empezó la guerra santa?, ¿Cómo regresare a casa?, ¿Dónde me quedare?... ¿acaso mi deseo a la estrella fugaz se_ _cumplió?*-_ Tenia muchas preguntas atropelladas en mi mente, esto debe ser otro loco sueño _*¡TIENE QUE SERLO!*_ Así que me pellizque disimuladamente el brazo y… Me dolió, abrí mis ojos hasta más no poder- _*Entonces…_ _¿Esto, no es un sueño?... Ósea que mi deseo, si se volvió realidad*_ \- Mi corazón empezó a latir desesperado y me sentí en las nubes

-¿Sucede algo malo, señorita?- Me pregunto la niña preocupada al ver que no reaccionaba, al instante quite la cara de idiota que seguramente tenía en ese momento

-¿Eh?…No, no tranquila estoy bien

-¿Segura?, es que de pronto se puso muy pálida- Continuo diciendo con preocupación

-No te preocupes pequeña estoy bien en serio, gracias por preocuparte- Le sonreí de forma tranquilizadora y ella correspondió el gesto

-Usted… Es nueva en Rodorio ¿cierto?... Su ropa es algo extraña- Me dijo, viéndome de arriba a abajo, sonreí un poco nerviosa * _sabia que diría algo así_ ***** \- Además de que nunca la había visto ¿señorita…?

-Keisy, me llamo Keisy- Le sonreí cálidamente- Pues si, en realidad no soy de aquí- Respondí con simpleza pero la verdad es que estaba nerviosa, jamás espere encontrarme dentro de unos de los mejores animes del mundo, mi cerebro aun no lo procesaba… Era demasiado- Y tu ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?- Pregunte de forma casual

-Me llamo Agasha, señorita Keisy

-Por favor solo dime Keisy, sin formalidades ¿sí?

-Está bien, Keisy- Me sonrió mucho más animada y se aventuro a hacer más preguntas- ¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿Tienes donde quedarte?- Al darse cuenta de sus palabras se sonrojo y no pude evitar verla con dulzura, después de todo ella era más pequeña que yo- _*kyaaa es tan linda, que me provoca abrazarla. No Keisy cálmate, es muy linda pero si lo haces pensara que estás loca, aunque por otro lado tengo un gran dilema*_

 _-_ Tengo 16 años y…- Agache la mirada muy apenada, sintiendo mis mejillas arder- La verdad, no tengo donde quedarme- La niña me miraba con compresión

-Y… ¿Tus padres?- ¿Mis padres? No sabía que decir, ni siquiera yo sabía dónde o que estaban haciendo ellos ahora _*¿Estarán bien?, seguramente ya notaron mi ausencia_ *- Pensé preocupada y algo triste, ella al ver mi expresión me tomo de la mano

-Tranquila, si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo- Me dijo con voz dulce, yo abrí mis ojos, sorprendida

-No tranquila, no quiero causarte molestias- Negué rápidamente

-No te preocupes, no será ninguna molestia y no tienes en donde quedarte, sería muy cruel de mi parte dejarte sola- Me insistió con una gran sonrisa, iba a replicar otra vez pero me jalo para que entrara al interior de la pequeña casa, todo era muy bonito, y bastante acogedor, estaba bien ordenado pero me extrañó ver grietas en algunas paredes, partes rotas y filtraciones en el techo

-¡Papá, traje a una invitada!- Exclamo la pequeña, aun sosteniéndome de la mano, entramos a un pequeño cuarto donde conseguimos al señor sentado en una cama, sonriéndonos, pero su estado me dejo sorprendida

-Valla ¿y de quien se trata, Agasha?- Indago el padre de la niña, mirándonos con una pequeña sonrisa… Pero, ¡Estaba herido por todos lados! Tenía el brazo derecho vendado, con algunas cortadas en el otro brazo y la cabeza vendada _*¿Qué fue lo que le paso?*_ El señor hizo un además para levantarse pero en seguida Agasha se acerco a él y lo obligo a sentarse nuevamente

-¡Vamos papá, ya te eh dicho que no puedes estar levantándote, ni mucho menos esforzarte tanto!- Le regaño de forma maternal, con las manos puesta en las caderas en forma de jarra- Han pasado 6 meses y es verdad estas mejor, pero aun no sanan tus heridas del todo…

-Pero Agasha…

-Agasha nada, hace rato te vi en la panadería, a pesar de que te dije que yo iría luego de que le entregara el pedido a la señora Kurumi- Continuo con su regaño, cosa que me hizo un poco de gracia, se supone que el papá es el… Bueno jeje, yo hago lo mismo con mis padres cuando ellos nos cuidan a nosotros pero no así mismos- Te cuidare y tú me colaboraras… Por favor papá, no quiero que te pase nada de nuevo, estuve a punto de perderte- Su voz se volvió débil, al momento que sus ojos se volvían cristalinos, su padre la miro de forma amorosa y coloco su mano libre en su mejilla, pero yo por mi parte, fruncí el ceño, preocupada y confundida, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, me acerque lentamente a ella y comprobé que en efecto, si estaba llorando, coloque mi mano en su hombro, transmitiéndole apoyo y con mi otra mano seque sus lagrimas delicadamente

-Vamos Agasha, creo que tu papá se pondrá muy triste si tu lloras, ¿no lo crees?-Le exprese con ternura, mirando cómplice a su padre, que el al igual que ella me miraron sorprendidos al principio para después, sonreírme

-Tienes razón, Keisy el es mi papá, el dueño de la floristería, papá ella es Keisy, es nueva en el pueblo y la traje porque no tiene donde quedarse

-Mucho gusto, Keisy- Me extendió la mano a modo de saludo, con una suave sonrisa

-El gusto es mío, señor- Le correspondí de forma animada pero luego baje la mirada, apenada- Señor, no quiero ser una molestia de verdad, yo puedo irme si usted…

-No tranquila niña, no hay ningún problema, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que gustes- Me interrumpió, aun sonriéndome de forma cálida

-Muchas, muchísimas gracias de verdad- Hice una leve reverencia, mientras sonreía abiertamente, el solo cerro su ojo derecho, todavía sonriéndome

-Ven- Agasha me tomo de la mano nuevamente- Te quedaras en mi cuarto- Me condujo a la dicha habitación, algo pequeña pero bien ordenada y llena de pequeñas flores- Espero que estés cómoda- Me dijo al momento que se sentada en la amplia cama y me invitaba a sentarme- Y ¿De dónde vienes?- Me pregunto amablemente

-Me senté al lado de ella y sonreí ante la curiosidad que tiene la niña- Soy de Venezuela

-¿Venezuela?, no me suena ese nombre- Susurro, pensativa

-Bueno pues, Venezuela es un país que queda muy lejos de aquí- Le explique mientras veía que ella decía un pequeño "ohh". Sabía que Agasha era una niña dulce e inocente pero…

-Agasha… Yo te agradezco mucho que me hayas acogido en tu casa pero, ¿Por qué lo hicistes? Digo después de todo soy una completa extraña- Le explique con la duda marcada en mi rostro, ella suspiro y fijo su mirada en la pared, me respondió con voz suave

-Lo sé, se que eres nueva aquí y aunque no te conozco, siento que puedo confiar en ti- Sonreí ante sus palabras- Además, es nuestro deber estar unidos ahora- Esta vez, la mire confundida, de pronto vi que su mirada se volvió triste, como si recordara algo doloroso- Después de la guerra santa, hubo muchas muertes…- Mi cabeza se inclino hacia un lado cuando escuche la primera frase _*¿Qué dijo?*-_ Y mi papá… El quedo muy mal herido luego de que una pila de rocas le cayera encima y me pidió que huyera para buscar ayuda pero, justo en ese momento, un espectro vino al pueblo para destruir todo… Si no fuera por el señor Albafica y el señor Shion que son unos de los caballeros dorados de Athena, que vinieron a salvarnos, todos habríamos muerto… Aunque eso le costó la vida al señor Albafica- Dijo con los ojos cristalinos- Han pasado 6 meses luego de eso… Pero por suerte, gracias al gran corazón de la diosa Athena, los caballeros dorados están vivos- Abrí mis ojos como platos, sentía mi corazón latir bastante rápido y las manos me comenzaron a sudar _*¡¿Cómo… COMO QUE VIVOS?! ¡¿QUE DIABLOS ESTA_ _PASANDO AQUI_?!*- Hace 3 semanas fui al santuario para llevarle unas flores a Athena y pude verlos a todos- Esta vez sonrió abiertamente- No entendí mucho que estaba pasando pero, me dio mucho gusto que todos estén a salvo- Luego me miro con esa sonrisa tan bella- Por eso desde la guerra santa, todos aquí en el pueblo nos cuidamos mutuamente, mucho más que antes, para soportar cualquier dificultad… Cuando mi papá me pidió que huyera aquella vez, por un momento pensé que había muerto- Recordé vagamente la escena, la verdad yo también pensé que estaba muerto- Pero cuando regrese, muchos de los vecinos habían quitados las rocas que aplastaban a mi papá y comprobaron que aun seguía respirando, me sentí feliz de que estuviera a salvo y desde entonces cuido la floristería y trato de que el haga el menor esfuerzo posible- Finalizo su relato con una pequeña sonrisa que fue desapareciendo poco a poco- K…¿Keisy?- Me llamo, al ver que esta vez yo miraba al suelo, shoskeada por la información. ¡Dios mío, estoy más enredada que una peluca de payaso! Por un momento pensé que me encontraba en una parte de la serie en donde no había comenzado la batalla y ahora resulta que la guerra santa ya término y peor aun ¡¿Todos están vivos?! Simplemente no podía creerlo, sin embargo saber que todo eso es cierto resultaba…

-Increíble… Los caballeros dorados… Están vivos… Vivos- Susurre de forma pausada, tratando de hacer que mi cerebro procesara todo, hice un resumen de la serie en mi mente; las peleas, las despedidas, las lagrimas, la sangre, el dolor, todo lo que ellos pasaron y todo lo que yo llore como quien dice: a moco tendido, con 2 litros de helado de chocolate y 2 cajas de toallas al ver las muertes de todos y ahora que estoy aquí, en la historia y saber que están vivos, después de tanto sufrimiento, era mucho. En mi pecho poco a poco fue naciendo una gran emoción, sentí que mis ojos se humedecían y una gran sonrisa se estaba dibujando en mi rostro- No puedo creerlo… A pesar de todo… Ellos, fueron revividos- Solté una pequeña risita que poco a poco se fue haciendo más grande hasta convertirse en una carcajada, estaba completamente feliz y sentí lagrimas bajar por mis mejillas

-Keisy, ¿Qué pasa, porque lloras?- Me pregunto entre alarmada y preocupada, yo no pude responderle, no paraba de reír, deje mi cuerpo caer en la cama y con mi brazo derecho cubrí mis ojos. Cuando supe que la serie iba a ser cancelada me sentí muy desilusionada y siempre quise que ellos fueran revividos de alguna u otra forma, así que díganme ustedes, ¿Qué fan de Saint Seiya no estuviera feliz? - ¡Keisy!- Llamo la pequeña aun preocupada por mi extraña reacción

-Jajajajaja, no tengo ni idea de lo que me pasa jajaja- Y era verdad, no sabía que me ocurría, era la primera vez que sentía esa emoción tan grande e inexplicable, estaba tan feliz y tan emocionada… A veces puedo llegar a ser un desastre, por eso mi hermano me dice que en ocasiones soy bastante rara, rodé en la cama quedando boca abajo riéndome contra el colchón y dando pequeños golpecitos a este- Quiero reír y llorar, las dos cosas a la vez jajajajaja- Agasha parpadeo varias veces, confundida. Se supone que yo no conozco a ninguno de ellos, pero no puedo evitar las emociones que sentía en ese momento, aunque bueno, mi idea era que Agasha no pensara que estaba loca o algo así pero con esto, todo se fue por la borda. Trate de tranquilizarme y normalizar mi respiración, aunque mi sonrisa no se borro, me senté nuevamente y con la manga de mi suéter me limpie las lagrimas- Perdóname si te asuste Agasha es que, estoy tan feliz de que ellos estén bien- Ella me miro sorprendida y antes de que digiera algo me adelante- Es decir, gracias a ellos ustedes están bien ¿no?- Trate de evitar cualquier cosa que me pusiera en evidencia, no quiero mentirle pero tampoco podía contarle que los conozco a todos, sería muy confuso y agradecí al cielo que no me hizo preguntas respecto a eso- Debieron haber sufrido mucho, imagino que pasaron por cosas muy dolorosa por ejemplo tu, que estás aquí cuidando de tu padre tu sola después de ese accidente tan horrible, me alegra que existan personas tan buenas que arriesgan sus vidas como esos caballeros, eso quiere decir que son personas de buen corazón, como tu- Le dije mirándola con dulzura, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y desde ahí nos pasamos casi toda la mañana hablando de cosas triviales y me di cuenta que tenemos muchas cosas en común, Agasha es una niña muy dulce y a pesar de todo lo malo que paso, nunca perdió ese toque inocente, le ayude a hacer el almuerzo y luego de eso, me puse a ayudarla a acomodar algunas flores por tamaños y tipos

-¡Listo!- Exclamo animadamente cuando termino de hacer un ramo de flores de diferentes colores que le quedo hermoso- Le llevare este ramo de flores con algunos frutos a la diosa Athena, ¿quieres acompañarme?- Yo detuve mi labor para mirarla, sorprendida- Así conocerás un poco el pueblo y podrás conocer a los caballeros dorados y también comprobarás por ti misma lo buenos que son- Me dijo con una sonrisa inocente, mis ojos brillaron y asentí repetidas veces como niña pequeña

-¡Claro que iré, tengo muchas ganas de conocerlos!- Dije con una sonrisa animada

-Buenos pues, espérame aquí un segundo, preparare la cesta- Dijo mientras se levantaba e iba a la cocina, yo por mi parte me puse mi bolso y lo ajuste, me sudaba las manos, estaba nerviosa y emocionada * _OMG, voy a conocer a mis ídolos_ *- Pensé con una gran sonrisa y sentí mis mejillas encenderse _*¿Serán tan guapos como en el anime?, algo me dice que no aguantare mucho tiempo sin babear delante de ellos*_

-Bueno ahora sí, Keisy ¡vámonos!- En seguida me levante como resorte de la cama y nos dirigimos a la salida- ¡Nos vemos más tarde, papá!- Se despidió Agasha dándole un beso en la mejilla

-¡Hasta luego señor!- Me despedí igualmente y salimos, las personas aun se me quedaban viendo pero trate de no tomarle importancia y solo me centre en disfrutar el paseo y conocer poco a poco el pueblo, algunas cátedras estaban rotas pero todo lo demás estaba bien, seguramente en estos 6 meses que paso, estuvieron reconstruyendo todo. Agasha me dijo que descansáramos un poco y la seguí hasta una banca que quedaba cerca de una fuente, en donde nos sentamos, la vi de reojo, vi que estaba ladeando la cabeza levemente de un lado a otro y tarareando en voz baja

-¿Por qué no cantas?- Sus mejillas adquirieron un adorable tono rosado y me miro algo avergonzada, yo solté una risita- No es para que te avergüences, es que desde hace rato te escucho tararear pero nada mas- Le dije de forma suave y ella sonrió

-No, en realidad no se cantar… ¿Y tú?- Ahora fue mi turno de sonrojarme pero aun así sonreí

-B… Bueno si, un poco…- No tenía porque mentirle al fin y al cabo

-¿En serio?- Me pregunto con ojos ilusionados, sonriéndome abiertamente- Por favor canta, quisiera escucharte- Mi sonrojo aumento

\- Pero yo…

-Por favor Keisy, solo una vez ¿sí?- Arg condenada chiquilla- Junto sus manos en forma de suplica y su mirada se asemejaba con los ojos del gato con botas de Shrek *¡ _NO ME MIRES ASI! ¡¿COMO_ _PUEDO DECIRLE QUE NO A ESOS OJOS TAN TIERNOS?!_ *, Suspire derrotada, no quedaba remedio, pensé en una canción y en seguida se me vino una que me gusta mucho

-Está bien- Ella sonrió alegremente- Espero que te guste- Respire hondo y empecé a cantar la canción de Ha-Ash que sale en la película de Tinker Bell: Cree, atrévete

 ** _-Bailan las flores al amanecer, siente la lluvia del cielo caer  
abre tus alas, tus sueños ya quieren volar. Se quien quieres ser brilla en donde estés, escucha bien tu corazón cree atrévete. Pinta tu mundo de rosa pastel cree en tu talento es tuyo el pincel, con magia y destello al manto estelar volaras… Se quien quieres ser, brilla en donde estés, escucha bien tu corazón, cree… Solo cree, atrévete. Vuela a la cima de tu libertad… Suelta tus miedos lo vas a lograr. Se quien quieres ser, brilla en donde estés, escucha bien tu corazón cree, vive tu canción grata inspiración, escúchate no pierdas fe, cree solo cree…atrévete…_**

-Termine de cantar sintiéndome de maravilla, escuche miles de aplausos y cuando abrí los ojos que ni siquiera note cuando los cerré, vi que Agasha me miraba sorprendida y sonrojada, aplaudiendo junto a un grupo de personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor y me miraban sonrientes, ¡TODOS ME ESCUCHARON CANTAR! Seguramente un tomate me tendría envidia en este momento, baje la mirada, llevándome una mano a la cara… Quería que la tierra me tragara

-¡Valla, que voz tan dulce tiene esa niña!

-Tiene ropas extrañas, pero si, canto muy bien

-¿Sera extranjera?

\- Además es toda una lindura- Todos esos comentarios me hicieron sonrojar mas, si eso era posible, me levante, respirando hondo y aun con las mejillas ardiendo, sonreí animada

-Gracias, que bueno que les haya gustado a todos- Dije aun avergonzada, haciendo una leve reverencia

-Keisy, cantas hermoso- Escuche decir a Agasha quien se acerco a mí para susurrarme, tomo mi mano y me saco de la multitud- Discúlpame- Dijo en voz baja una vez que salimos de allí y comenzamos a caminar por un sitio más solo, la mire confundida, ella tenía la cabeza agachada- Fue mi culpa, yo te pedí que cantaras…- Decía con voz triste, se estaba disculpando por una pequeñez, bueno jejeje cantar delante de tanta gente sin que te des cuenta no pasa todo los días pero ella no tenia culpa de nada, sonreí… Es tan linda

-Jejeje vamos pequeña, no te pongas así, no fue nada es solo que me sorprendí, no me di cuenta que me estaba escuchando tantas personas ( **N.A: es que eres tan despistada XD** ) Además, es la primera vez que le canto a alguien más que no sean mis padres así que quita esa caritas ¿sí?- Le dije de forma maternal, ya le había agarrado cariño a esa pequeña, ella también sonrió. Seguimos caminando hasta pasar por el coliseo donde vimos a varios peleadores entrenando, me brillaron los ojos y sonreí más emocionada y luego de otro rato mas llegamos al santuario. Grande, no grande no, era ENORME, si esa es la palabra, las escaleras se veían interminables desde aquí * _Hay madrecita, dame fuerzas*_ pensé tragando seco aun viendo las escaleras

-¿Estas lista?- Me pregunto Agasha alegremente

-C…Claro- Respondí algo nerviosa, y en cuanto pise el primer escalón, sentí algo muy extraño en mi pecho, una sensación agradable que se me hacia extrañamente familiar, como si algo cálido y suave me abrazara, me sentí súper extraña

-¡Keisy, mira!- Exclamo la pequeña señalando hacia el cielo, donde había varios rayos de luz dorada que salían de todos los templos e iban a una sola dirección que si no me equivoco van a la ultima casa _*¿Acaso esas luces son…?_

-Creo que son los caballeros, se dirigen al templo del patriarca- Escuche decir a Agasha, en ese momento aquella sensación que sentía en mi cuerpo se hizo más fuerte, vi que una pequeña luz dorada nació en mi pecho, exactamente en el medallón de mi collar y que poco a poco crecía hasta iluminarme por completo- ¿Keisy?- Agasha me miraba sorprendida, sin saber que me ocurría y yo no podía estar mejor _*¡¿QUE ES ESTO?!*_ \- Pensé alarmada, luego mi cuerpo se empezó a elevar del suelo, ¡¿AHORA ESTOY VOLANDO?! Aquello no se podía poner más raro

-¡KEISYYY!- Grito Agasha estirando sus brazos para tratar de tomar mis manos

-¡AGASHAAA!- Grite del mismo modo tratando de alcanzarla pero no pude, es como si un imán me estuviera jalando hacia el cielo, no sabía qué hacer, veía a Agasha cada vez mas y mas lejos, sentí un vacio en mi estomago y mi respiración se volvió agitada, cerré los ojos asustada, abrazándome a mi misma… No me gustan las alturas, me aterraban y mas imaginar que debo de estar 20mts del suelo era demasiado, sentí mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas ¿Por qué todo es tan confuso? De pronto sentí como mis piernas tocaban tierra otra vez, abrí mis ojos lentamente para ver una GRAN puerta enfrente de mí, parpadee varias veces confundida, me levante despacio y me tuve de recostar de la pared por un momento, las piernas me temblaban a horrores aun así trate de incorporarme por completo para acercarme más a aquella puerta, abrí los ojos como platos al reconocerla ¡Esta es la ultima casa en donde se encuentran patriarca y Athena! Y de inmediato sonreí abiertamente _*¡Wii, pase por las 12 casas sin tener que subir esas eternas escaleras!*_ Aunque eso significo tener un susto de muerte

 ** _Contado por la autora:_**

-¡Oye tu niña!- Le llamo una voz masculina, Keisy voltio, dándose cuenta que se trataba de un soldado que se acercaban a ella, acompañado de otro que lo seguía sin muchos ánimos pero en cuanto vio a Keisy se quedo embobado viéndola- ¿Qué estás haciendo en el santuario?- Le pregunto agresivamente

-Es verdad- El otro se le acerco viéndola de forma no muy sana- ¿Qué hace una preciosura como tú en un lugar como este?- Le pregunto de forma seductora, Keisy puso los ojos en blanco _*¿Qué onda con este loco?*_ \- Pensó mientras retrocedía dos pasos

-El otro soldado le dio un codazo-¡Deja los coqueteos Satoshi! ¡Mira que es una intrusa que entro sin permiso al santuario, claro, se aprovecho de que ninguno de los dorados está custodiando las 12 casas y entro así como si nada, aunque haya pasado la guerra santa no podemos confiar en nadie y menos en los extraños!…-

-Sí, si ya no es necesario que me lo repitas- Interrumpió el tal Satoshi mirando al otro con fastidio, Keisy lo miro con el ceño fruncido por lo maleducado que era, el soldado lo miro molesto

-Señor- Lo llamo con cautela- Disculpe no es mi intensión hacer nada malo, yo solo…

-¿Así, entonces que haces aquí?- Le interrumpió de forma brusca, apareció un tic en el ojo derecho de la castaña, LOS DOS son unos maleducado, cuando iba a abrir la boca, el la interrumpió nuevamente- Mejor ni me lo digas, tú ni siquiera eres de por aquí- La miro de arriba a abajo- Sera mejor llevarla al calabozo y después reportárselo al caballero de cáncer- A Keisy le brillaron los ojos por un momento * _¿Manigoldo? ¡Sii seria genial!... Esperen ¡¿dijo calabozo?!*-_ Pensó esta vez asustada

-Bueno es una lástima, pero así iría a visitarla cuando quiera- Dijo Satoshi con una sonrisa lasciva- Esta vez Keisy sintió miedo, la forma en cómo la miraba el tal Satoshi no le gusto para nada y el otro soldado no la miraba muy bonito que digamos, no podía permitir que la llevaran a un calabozo tenía que escapar de allí pero ¿cómo? Debía pensar en algo rápido, en seguida una idea se le cruzo por la mente y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en su rostro, ellos se acercaron con intensión de tomarla de los brazos

-¡Esperen!- Ellos se detuvieron y ella bajo la cabeza, fingiendo rendición- Está bien, si ese es su trabajo entonces pueden llevarme, pero con una condición- El soldado la miro dudoso, iba a negar pero Satoshi se le adelanto

-Y ¿cuál es la condición, preciosa?- Le pregunto de forma melosa, mientras la tomaba de la mano, ella se soltó de él y le sonrió

-Que resuelvan una adivinanza- El soldado la miro con una ceja alzada ¿era en serio? Justo cuando iba hablar, Satoshi lo interrumpió, otra vez, esto hizo que le creciera una vena en la cien

-Adelante, di tu adivinanza- Contesto entusiasmado

-Bien, ¿Cuál es el animal que es rápido y los transporta a todos lados?- El soldado se cruzo de brazos y bufo, esa adivinanza era pan comido, cumpliría su tonta condición, total al final se irá al calabozo

-Muy fácil, el caballo- La sonrisa traviesa de Keisy se ensancho más

-¡El que pega con el zapato!- Exclamo al momento que los pisaba a ambos y salía corriendo, dejando escapar una pequeña risa

-¡AHHH, CONDENADA NIÑA, YA VERAS CUANDO TE AGARRE!- Grito sobándose el pie- La muy maldita me dio justo en el cayo- Susurro y miro a su compañero quien estaba dando pequeños saltitos, sobándose el pie lastimado- ¡No te quedes ahí imbécil, hay que atraparla!- Se levantaron y fueron en su busca, cojeando un poco.

 ** _Contado por la autora:_**

-Keisy siguió corriendo hasta quedar en la parte de atrás del templo en donde paro con la respiración agitada- Dios y ahora ¿Qué hago?- Murmuro pensativa- Mi idea era venir con Agasha a conocerlos a todos tranquilamente y pasa esto…- Recostó su cuerpo en la pared, deslizándose hasta quedar sentada, atrayendo sus piernas para abrazarlas y dejar su cabeza reposar en sus rodillas, cerró los ojos, pensando en todo lo que le había pasado hasta ahora, viendo que aun tenía muchas preguntas acerca de todo, por eso es que también acepto la invitación de Agasha de venir al santuario, porque tal vez allí conseguiría respuestas pero…- Con esos dos allí no podre pasar-Inclino su cabeza hacia atrás pegándola de la pared y una pequeña pieza de piedra se hundió en ese sitio haciendo que la pared completa se moviera y dejando ver una entrada, cosa que Keisy al no reaccionar rápido cayo irremediablemente al suelo, golpeándose en la cabeza- ¡AUCH, Dios que dolor!- Se quejo, sobándose la zona afectada-¿Eh?- Se levanto dándose cuenta del largo pasillo que tenía por delante- Es un pasaje secreto, ¡valla, que sorpresa!- Sonrió abiertamente y con curiosidad recorrió el pasillo que estaba un poco oscuro no lo suficiente para no ver, a medida que se acercaba escuchaba voces del otro lado y la sensación que había sentido hace rato regreso, solo que ahora era mucho más fuerte, aun así no se detuvo. Cuando llego al final del pasillo la luz la cegó por un momento y cuando se acostumbro a ella, abrió lentamente los ojos para luego abrirlos sorprendida al ver a quienes veía: los caballeros dorados con sus implacables armaduras tan brillantes como el sol, formados en fila, al gran patriarca al mostrado, parado al lado derecho del trono en donde se encontraba sentada la diosa de la tierra, Athena.

 ** _*Corte comercial*_**

 ** _(La canción de Saint Seiya, Soildier Dream)_**

 ** _*Se ve a Sasha/Athena sentada en un campo lleno de flores junto con Yuzuriha y Agasha y Keisy corre hacia ellas, sentándose a su lado y saca su iphone 5s de su bolsillo para sacarse un selfie, donde todas salen sonrientes*_**

 ** _Anunciadora: "en seguida volvemos con: Los Héroes de mi Corazón"_**

 ** _(Después de los comerciales)_**

 ** _*Se ve a Keisy hablando animadamente con Tenma y Yato para después ser levantada sorpresivamente en brazos por Kardia quien era acompañado por unos sonrientes Shion y Dohko a sus espaldas*_**

 ** _Anunciadora: "ya está de vuelta: Los Héroes de mi Corazón"_**

 ** _Contado por Keisy_** :

-Juro que quería gritar como la verdadera fan que soy cuando los vi a todos, Agasha tenía razón todos están vivitos y coleando ¡Hasta el gran patriarca estaba ahí!, la sensación de mi cuerpo aun no había desaparecido, mi cuerpo temblaba y sentí mi corazón hincharse de la emoción, ninguno me veía porque me encontraba detrás de un pilar pero inconscientemente avance lentamente como hipnotizada, aun no podía creer que los estaba viendo, todos le estaban prestando atención al patriarca que estaba hablando de algo que no pude entender, mi mente estaba en blanco, pero si hubo alguien que me noto y puso sus ojos en mi… Dohko, en cuanto me vio, me sonroje sin remedio y detuve mi andar, todos los que estaban a su lado al ver la mirada sorprendida que el tenia miraron a mi dirección, dejándome expuesta ( **N.A: léase: Deuteros, Regulus, Sisifo, Degel y Shion** ) mi corazón pareciera que se me iba a salir por la boca en cualquier momento y no se puso mejor en cuanto vi que Shion se salía de la fila para acercarse a mí, tuve que alzar la cabeza para verlo mejor, era muy alto

-Jovencita ¿Qué haces aquí?- Su voz aterciopelada hizo que mi corazón se derritiera, mi sonrojo se hizo más fuerte y en mi rostro se dibujo una sonrisa embobada. Su gran armadura dorada brillaba como el sol, su piel blanca, su largo cabello verde lima, sus ojos marrones tan intensos como el chocolate y esos puntos en su frente dignos de un lemuriano * _es tan bello_ *- El me miro algo sorprendido, pude apreciar como sus mejillas adquirían un leve tono rosa, en seguida me di un facelpam interno, se me olvidaba que los lemurianos pueden leer las mentes… Osea que él…* _Ja, muy bien Keisy_ *- Pensé con sarcasmo y completamente sonrojada le respondí… O bueno trataba de hacerlo

-L…Lamento la intromisión s…señor… etto yo, vine por…- Tartamudee sin poder evitar mi nerviosismo, tome el borde de mi sueter y lo apreté tratando de controlarme ¡Dios, ya me parecía a Hinata!…- La verdad, es que yo…

-¡Con que estabas aquí, condenada niña!- Aquella voz me saco abruptamente de mis pensamientos- ¡Esta vez no escaparas!- Y antes de reaccionar, sentí como me tomaban de los brazos fuertemente

-¡Hey, ¿Qué creen que hacen?! ¡Suéltenme!- Son los idiotas, digo los soldados de hace un momento, cada uno me tomo de un brazo y forcejé tratando de soltarme de sus agarres pero no podía, me apretaron más fuerte _*¡Que brutos!*_

-¡Cállate!- Me grito uno- ¡Entraste en un lugar sagrado sin permiso, ahora pagaras!- Lo mire con el ceño fruncido

-El tal Satoshi me miro moviendo la cabeza, negando- No debiste irte así preciosa, además de que nos pisaste y eso es una falta de respeto- Me dijo con voz melosa, * _ARG ¿POR QUE A MI?!*_

-¡Vale si es por eso, lo lamento, sé que no debí hacerlo pero no iba a permitir que me llevaran a ningún calabozo y más cuando no eh hecho nada malo!- Les replique, iba a dar pelea si era necesario

-¡Que muchachita mas insolente!- Dijo el soldado más molesto que antes

-Oigan- Les llamo Shion- Suéltenla- Su voz era firme

-Pero señor Shion…- El se acerco mas a mí y tomo mi muñeca delicadamente, temblé ante el tacto, hizo que ellos me soltaran y me jalo un poco haciendo que me apegara mas a él, ¡Dios, Shion de Aries me estaba defendiendo, lo estaba tocando, lo estaba sintiendo, sentía sus dedos y parte de su fría armadura en mi muñeca, mi fantasía se estaba volviendo realidad! ( **N.A: tch, suertuda ¬_¬** )

-Yo me encargare de ella- Alce la mirada para verlo, sorprendida por lo que había dicho- Ustedes, pueden retirarse- Dijo con voz serena y yo suspire aliviada pensando que se irían rápido, pero no fue así…

-Entendido señor Shion pero debo comunicarle tanto a usted, como a la diosa Athena, al gran patriarca y a los demás caballeros que esta niña- Me señalo, mirándome con desprecio, seguramente está molesto por lo que le hice… Que quejica, se toman todo muy a pecho- Entro sin permiso al santuario y la encontramos husmeando afuera del templo, al parecer quería robar- Abrí mis ojos como platos, ante semejantes palabras, si será farsante el muy…

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!- Le grite, esta vez estaba roja pero de la furia- ¡Yo jamás haría algo así y tampoco estaba husmeando a nadie!, ¡No tengo la más mínima intención de engañar a nadie como pretenden hacer ustedes, mentirosos!- Volteé hacia donde estaban todos que me miraban sorprendidos y mas Sasha, que se había levantado de su trono y todo, mis ojos se humedecieron otra vez y sentí mi cara arder por esta escena tan bochornosa, yo quería conocerlos a todos de otro modo, algo más tranquilo, con Agasha ¡NO ASI!- Yo… siento mucho todo esto- Mire a Shion, quien me miraba fijamente- Yo… de verdad, no hice nada de eso- Le dije con voz quebrada, no, no iba a llorar pero me sentí tan mal, ¡Ellos me hicieron sentir mal, acusándome de algo que no hice! Mi primera buena impresión, un fracaso

-Por favor retírense, soldados- Escuche la suave voz de Sasha, aunque se escuchaba algo aturdida

-Pero Athena…- Quiso decir uno

-¿Acaso no la escucharon? Ha dicho que se retiren- Esta vez el que hablo fue Kardia, quien me sonrió ladinamente cuando voltee a verlo y esquive su mirada rápidamente

-Shion apretó suavemente su agarre, en cambio su voz se volvió más fuerte, mirando a ambos soldados con disgusto- Sera mejor que no desobedezcan la orden de Athena

-Sí señor, con permiso- Dijeron al unisonó, para luego oír sus pasos de cómo se retiraban

-Shion me llevo ante de orden, quedando en medio de la fila en donde todos pudieron verme por completo y yo a ellos, NO SE cómo no me desmaye en ese instante, todos tenían sus ojos puestos en mí, me soltó y se unió a la fila pero sin apartarse mucho de mí. Me removí incomoda en mi sitio… Ya saben, timidez encendida al 100%

-Valla, valla una linda niña en el santuario- Dijo Kardia aun sin despegar sus ojos de mi- Valla que se la pusiste difícil a los soldados

-Es verdad- Esta vez fue el turno de Manigoldo- Además…- Me recorrió con la mirada haciendo que me diera un escalofrió y me sonrojara furiosamente- Es toda una monada- Sonrió de forma picara, baje la cabeza, apenada. La verdad estaba tan feliz de verlos y escucharlos pero me estaban poniendo muy nerviosa, todo paso tan rápido y ellos con sus comentarios no me estaban ayudando en nada

-Ya basta caballero de escorpio y cáncer, más vale que se comporten- Les llamo la atención el patriarca, Kardia bufo y Manigoldo se cruzo de brazos

-Calma viejo, era solo un cumplido- Se defendió, restándole importancia al asunto

-Más respeto a su santidad, Manigoldo- Replico Degel, con voz serena. Alce la mirada lentamente para encontrarme con Sasha quien me miraba como si no pudiera creer que estuviera allí, se acerco poco a poco, sin despegar sus ojos verdes de mí y por un momento me perdí en esas jemas que expresaban tantos sentimientos * _es tan hermosa,_ _que parece una princesa de cuentos de hadas_ *-Pensé mirándola embobada, los demás caballeros la miraban interrogantes

-¿Señorita Athena?- La llamo el patriarca, sin embargo ella no respondió, cuando estuvo frente a mí, acerco su mano derecha y la poso en mi mejilla, haciendo que me sonrojara levemente al tacto

-No puedo creerlo, eres tú- Dijo con voz incrédula y soñadora, la mire sorprendida _*¿Acaso_ _ya me conoce, pero cómo_?*- Me acaricio la mejilla con suma lentitud y sus bellos ojos se volvieron cristalinos, cosa que me alarmo- De verdad eres tu… Esta vez no eres un sueño- Dijo con voz quebrada mientras una traviesa lagrima se escapaba de su ojo, lagrima que yo me apresure a limpiar inconscientemente. No sabía que pasaba, ni porque lloraba pero no quería que lo hiciera… Ella ya había llorado lo suficiente

-Por favor, no llores- Le susurre, mirándola con ternura y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro- Eres muy linda para hacerlo- Ella me miro sorprendida por mi acción, al igual que los demás

-Señorita Athena ¿usted conoce a esta jovencita?- Pregunto el patriarca acercándose a nosotras, los demás caballeros estaban atentos a todo

-Sage…- Sasha me sonrió y luego lo miro- Ella, es la chica que te conté hace tiempo… Es la chica con la que eh soñado todos estos meses- El patriarca la miro sorprendido, al igual que los demás, yo por mi parte abrí mis ojos como platos _*¿Ella ya ha soñado_ _conmigo…como yo con ella?*_

-Eso no es posible señorita- Dijo el patriarca aun impresionado, los demás volvieron a mirarme y yo me sonroje nuevamente, nunca me gusto ser el centro de atencion. Sasha dirigió su mirada a mí nuevamente y me sonrió

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Me pregunto amablemente

-K…Keisy, Keisy García señorita- Respondí un poco nerviosa pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos me escucharan- Ella se acerco mas a mí y me tendió su mano

-¿Me permites tu mano?- Yo la mire con duda, mire su mano y luego a ella, estire mi mano derecha y se la di. Al instante en que nuestras manos hicieron contacto una luz blanca y dorada las ilumino, las sensaciones que había sentido anteriormente se hizo más intensa que antes, allí entendí todo * _Entonces era ella, esta sensación tan extraña que siento desde que llegue al_ _santuario… Era de ella y estas luces… ¡Todo, es lo mismo que en mis sueños!*_ Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y al parecer ella también estaba impresionada. No sé si fue un mal juego de mi imaginación pero en medio de la luz vi el reflejo de una mujer a quien no pude verle la cara, solo unos ojos brillantes ojos verdes esmeraldas que me miraban fijamente, su dedo índice lo poso en mi frente y al instante mi cuerpo se volvió pesado, mi vista se puso borrosa y lleve mi otra mano a mi cabeza al sentir un extraño dolor. Sentí mi cuerpo desfallecer y antes de aterrizar al suelo sentí que alguien me tomaba en brazos, lo último que vi fue a un Dohko que me miraba con un tinte de preocupación junto con Shion y el patriarca Sage, al igual que Sasha quien me miraba con angustia

-¡Keisy!- Escuche el grito angustiado de Sasha, sonidos de pasos moviéndose y después de eso…Todo se volvió negro…

- ** _…Dulces sueños… Keisy…_**

 **Bueno hasta aquí llego el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado :D**

 **Agradecimientos a los lectores que enviaron review en el capitulo anterior:**

 **- _Mika Lovers_ : hola Mika, me alegra que te haya llamado la atención y tranquila que tratare de actualizar todos los fines de semana y se que este fin no lo hice pero les juro que iba actualizar el domingo pero me cortaron el internet y no se pudo, disculpen u_u**

 **- _akari chanv_ : ¿Qué soy mejor que flash? Tampoco es para tanto XD pero si es que ya lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo pero no sabía cómo subirlo a Fanfiction XD pero si, lo hice pensando más en que todos tuvieran una vida mejor, así que gracias por comentar**

 **- _RememberTheMoment_ : gracias por comentar cariño y como no te quería dejar con las ganas, pues deje el encuentro para el final del capítulo, pero ya en el próximo habrá más repuestas de la apariciones de la extraña mujer que sigue a Keisy… Aunque creo que ustedes ya se están haciendo ideas sobre ella ¿no? **

**- _Hikari-Namikaze-Uzumaki-Uchiha_ : me alegra que te haya gustado, muchas gracias.**

 **Bueno en general les agradezco de todo corazón sus comentarios, que son lo que me impulsan a seguir, de verdad muchísimas gracias.**

 **-Y yo también quiero mandarles un beso grandote, amigas son fabulosas, gracias por dejar reviews- Dijo Keisy con una gran sonrisa y haciendo el signo de paz con sus manos- El próximo capítulo se llamara: El misterio de una estrella, así que no se lo pierdan ¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **By: Inumi Higurashi**


	4. Chapter 4 El misterio de una estrella

**¡Hola mis buenos lectores! ¡¿Cómo están?! ¡Feliz año!... (Insertar sonido de grillo) Si lo sé, es un poco tarde para eso pero decirlo no está de más XD Comenzando el mes las tareas del liceo me llegaron a montón y por eso no había actualizado antes, por favor disculpen u_u. Aquí les traigo la continuación del fic, espero que les guste :3**

 **Este capítulo será exclusivo para Sasha, Keisy y nuestro personaje misterioso donde se responderán todas las dudas de mi OC.**

 **-¡Hola, hola muchachos! ¡¿Cómo están?! Saint Seiya no es de Inumi, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada- Dijo Keisy, alegre como siempre**

 **-Hay pero como desearía que fueran míos al menos por una vez- Sollocé con dolor- Secuestrarlos y tenerlos atados a mi… Son tan endemoniadamente guapos- Susurre con ensoñación /**

 **-¿Qué dijiste?- Me miro confundida o_O**

 **-¡Nada! Que empiece el fin XP**

 _ **Capitulo 3: El misterio de una estrella**_

 _ **Contado por Sasha/Athena**_ :

-Durante de batalla contra Hades, me prometí que haría lo que fuera porque mis caballeros fueran felices. Tenma siempre estuvo allí conmigo, a pesar de que eso significaba enfrentarse contra su mejor amigo. Logramos hacer que Hades al fin abandonara el cuerpo de mi hermano Alone y lo derrotamos, sellándolo por completo… Tenma y yo estábamos felices de saber que nuestro tierno Alone estaba a salvo y que la tierra había regresado a la normalidad. Después de la pelea, les dije a Tenma, Yato y Yuzuriha que podían regresar a Rodorio, para rehacer sus vidas sin conflictos, ni peleas, aunque respondieron lo que más me temía:

 _-*Olvídalo Sasha, nosotros nunca te abandonaremos pase, lo que pase- Esa fue la respuesta firme de Tenma, tan terco como siempre*_

 _-*Nosotros somos sus caballeros y nadie va a cambiar eso- Le secundo Yato con seguridad mientras Yuzuriha también asentía con una leve sonrisa. Yo sonreí derrotada, negando con la cabeza, sería inútil tratar de convencerlos… Ellos nunca cambiaran…*_

-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-

 _-*Así que te irás…- Dije en voz baja viendo como mi hermano recogía sus últimas cosas*_

 _-*Si, lo necesito Sasha, necesito despejarme y olvidar…- Su voz sonaba triste y culpable*_

 _-*Sabes que no fue tu culpa, todo sucedió porque Hades se apodero de tu cuerpo- El sonrió con tristeza_

 _-*Aun así les hice daño, a ti, a Tenma… A todos…- Sus bellos ojos azules se inundaron de lagrimas- Se, que ya me disculpe antes pero eso no será suficiente para reparar todo el mal que cause, de verdad, lo siento Sasha- Su voz se quebró y yo no dude en abrazarlo fuertemente como hace mucho no lo hacía*_

 _-*Tranquilo, no pasa nada… Eres mi hermano y te amo a pesar de todo, nosotros nunca perdimos la esperanza de que volverías- Lo separe de mi, tomando su rostro y con mis pulgares seque sus lagrimas- Te queremos Alone, no lo olvides… Siempre estaremos juntos- Le sonreí de forma maternal mientras le daba un beso en la frente, el paso su mano por sus mejillas, limpiando el resto de las lagrimas y también me sonrió*_

 _-*Gracias Sasha, en verdad no se qué haría sin ustedes- Me dijo con voz dulce*_

 _-*No es necesario que te vayas- Lo mire suplicante- Estuvimos separados por mucho tiempo… No quiero perderte de nuevo- Tome sus manos y las bese con adoración, no quería que se fuera, me dolía mucho… Aunque por otro lado, lo entendía*_

 _-*El acaricio mis manos y me miro con dulzura, moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados, negando- Hay muchas personas que necesitan ayuda, en las reconstrucciones de los pueblos vecinos y también hay muchos enfermos, por eso quiero viajar, para poder ayudar a esas personas- Sonrió tiernamente- También traeré nuevas pinturas- Sonreí de forma suave mientras sentía mis ojos humedecerse, se acerco a mí y pego su frente contra la mía- Pero tranquila, solo será por un tiempo- Me dijo con una gentil sonrisa- Además es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que ustedes nunca perdieron su fe en mi… Volveré, lo prometo- Me mostro su mano derecha en donde estaba la nueva pulsera de flores que le había hecho al igual que Tenma… Es el símbolo de nuestra nueva unión. Levanto sus maletas para dirigirse a la salida- ¡Ah y Sasha!- Voltee a verlo- Gracias por ser mi hermana_ ( **N.A: snif, shif ¡que bellooo! TwT** ) _\- Sonrió abiertamente y le regrese el gesto, despidiéndome con la mano, para después verlo por la ventana como se despedía de Tenma.*_

-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-

-Sí, mi hermano se había ido a ayudar al mundo, Tenma y los demás iban a visitarme frecuentemente… Pero el santuario se sentía tan vacio, frio y sin vida. Dohko y Shion lo notaron, yo había cambiado y aunque trataban de animarme, cosa que agradecía profundamente, no podía evitar sentirme mal… Ya no sonreía como antes, estaba triste, muy triste, no podía dejar de pensar en mis queridos caballeros, en todo lo que me enseñaron y en lo doloroso que fue la perdida de cada uno. Todas las noches era un tormento para mí, lloraba sin consuelo alguno, hasta que una noche empecé a tener sueños con una joven que de alguna u otra forma, se encargaba de consolar… Mi maltrecho corazón:

 _-*¿Por qué lloras?- Me pregunto una voz femenina a mis espaldas, cosa que hizo que me sobresaltara un poco, me gire a ver a la dueña de aquella voz y vi a una muchacha que tenía el cabello rizado, de color castaño y ropas extrañas pero no pude ver su rostro, solo unos grandes y expresivos ojos azules-violáceos que me miraban con curiosidad y preocupación- ¿Por qué una chica tan linda como tú, esta tan sola y llorando así?- Se acerco a mí y saco un pañuelo para después limpiar mis lagrimas con delicadeza, yo solo la deje hacer, perdiéndome en esos ojos tan lindos.- Estaba recolectando algunas flores…- Dijo distraídamente- Pero luego escuche un llanto y me alarme un poco, por eso decidí venir y te encontré aquí- Yo baje la mirada algo apenada y triste*_

 _-*Lo siento es que… Ya no los volveré a ver nunca*_

 _-*¿Te refieres a tus amigos?- No sabía si decirle que soy una diosa, así que opte por actuar como la humana normal que alguna vez fui. Asentí levemente y sentí que ella se sentaba a mi lado- ¿Quieres desahogarte?- La mire con algo de duda- Esta bien si no quieres hacerlo…- Dijo con voz dulce, nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos hasta que ella decidió hablar nuevamente- Mi mamá me dice que cuando uno está triste o se siente mal, es mejor sacar toda esa tristeza para que no nos haga daño por dentro, pero que solo hay que hacerlo cuando nos sentimos listos para hablarlo- La mire sorprendida y ella me miro con ternura- Si no estás lista está bien, pero no te presiones ¿sí?- Me dijo con voz suave y finalmente luego de unos segundos, respire hondo y accedí a contarle… Ella extrañamente me transmitía confianza*_

 _-*Mis amigos murieron, sacrificando sus vidas para protegernos a todos del dios del inframundo- Suspire tristemente, sintiendo otro nudo en la garganta- Murieron por mi culpa… Por protegerme- No pude más, mi voz se quebró y mis lágrimas corrieron libres por mis mejillas. Tape mi rostro con mis manos, tratando de ahogar mis sollozos en vano- Los… Ex…Extraño tanto- De pronto sentí como me abrazaba, acunándome tiernamente en su pecho, con una mano en mi cabeza, la otra en mi espalda y dejando su barbilla reposando en mi cabeza, abrí mis ojos sorprendida por su acción… Su abrazo, estaba llenándome de tanta paz*_

 _-*Shhhhh tranquila, todo va a estar bien- Me dijo con voz maternal- Perder a unos amigos tan queridos, no es fácil… Yo también tengo amigas a quienes temo que algún día ya no estén a mi lado, por eso te entiendo- Acaricio mis cabellos con suavidad y mis lagrimas cesaron, al igual que mi llanto. Duramos en esa posición un buen rato hasta que me separo de sí, para verme- ¿Te encuentras mejor?- Asentí lentamente, con una leve sonrisa- Me alegro mucho- Dijo con voz aliviada*_

 _-*¿Quién eres?- Pregunte confundida, sinceramente esa chica me hacía sentir… Tranquila*_

 _-*Una amiga jejeje- Me respondió alegremente, se levanto y me tendió la mano, la tome y me levante, dándome cuenta de nuestras diferencias de tamaño, ella era un poco más baja que yo…_ ( **N.A: estuve informándome más de los personajes y conseguí que Sasha** **mide 1,80cm, por ello Keisy es más baja** ) _\- Soy Keisy ¿Y tú?- Dijo de forma animada y yo sonreí suavemente*_

 _-*S…Sasha*_

 _-*Sasha, que nombre tan bonito- Dijo con voz soñadora y me sonroje levemente- Gusto en conocerte, Sasha- Sus ojos me miraban con dulzura*_

 _-*Igualmente… Oye ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Le pregunte con duda y ella soltó una pequeña risa*_

 _-*Jejeje ya la estás haciendo ¿No?- Pregunto divertida- Claro dime*_

 _-*¿Por qué me ayudas… Porque te preocupas por mi?- Pregunte algo confundida, la verdad estaba muy agradecida, gracias a ella estaba mucho mejor pero...*_

 _-*Porque entiendo el sufrimiento por el que estas pasando- La mire sorprendida- No solo tu estabas llorando, tu corazón también llora, lo puedo sentir- Señalo mi pecho y luego el suyo propio- Aquí… Siento como llora- Me tomo de la mano y en cuanto hicieron contacto, mi cosmos resonó con el alma de ella y se reflejo sin que yo lo notara cosa que me sorprendió mucho… Mi cosmos nos envolvió por completo llenándonos de calidez… Pude sentir su alma, era tan pura, tan cálida y gentil- ¿Dijiste que los extrañas, cierto?- Asentí lentamente*_

 _-*Si, mucho…-*_

 _-*Entonces no debes estar triste- Me dijo con voz alegre, la mire sorprendida- Si lo estas, ellos lo sabrán y también se podrán tristes, en cambio si sonríes y los extrañas ellos lo sentirán y será más que suficiente para aliviar ambas partes ¿no lo crees?- Estaba más que sorprendida por sus palabras, me hizo un gesto de que me acercara y me incline un poco para quedar a su altura, en cuanto lo hice ella alzo un poco la cabeza y con su otra mano, corrió mi flequido hacia atrás, para depositarme un beso en la frente, dejándome impresionada y un tanto sonrojada_ ( **N.A: no lo** **pude evitar, adoro a Sasha X3. Imagínense que hay un fondo moe para que sea más linda la escena XD** ) _\- Además ellos no están muertos, ellos en realidad viven aquí…- Poso un dedo en mi pecho- En tu corazón- Finalizo, mostrándome una radiante sonrisa y esta vez pude ver por completo, su bello rostro…*_

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

-Desde esa vez llevo soñando con ella todos estos meses, siempre que me sentía sola y vacía, soñaba con ella, me llenaba de paz y toda esa tristeza se iba en un instante, no sabía quién era exactamente, ni porque soñaba con ella pero estaba claro que era muy diferente, su ropa, su cabello, todo en ella era diferente. Hace 3 semanas para ser exactos, cuando mi dios Zeus, revivió a mis caballeros sentí que los pedazos de mi corazón que se hallaban rotos, se volvían a reconstruir y ese día llore pero de felicidad, realmente se lo agradecí de todo corazón y pude sonreír nuevamente como antes, aun así seguí soñando con esa chica. Se lo comente ese mismo día a mis caballeros quienes se extrañaron cuando les dije que no eran sueños simples, sino que eran frecuentes, aun así estaban atentos a todo pero… Ahora que la veo, aquí en el santuario, me doy cuenta de que ella siempre existió… Aun no me lo creo, la veo con claridad, sin restricciones, me acerque a ella y la toque, comprobando que no era un sueño esta vez y pude sentir su piel, estaba tan feliz, tanto que una traviesa lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, lagrima que ella se apresuro a limpiar suavemente… Como en mis sueños, le pregunte su nombre y en efecto se llama igual * _Keisy_ * Es fantástico saber que es ella, finalmente le pedí su mano para comprobar si estas se iluminarían si la toco y así fue, mi cosmos resonó con su alma y nos ilumino a ambas, de inmediato sentí la presencia de alguien más, no era una presencia maligna, ni peligrosa pero sí era desconocida. De pronto vi como Keisy llevaba su mano libre a su cabeza y hacia una mueca de dolor, al instante empezaba a desmayarse y me alarme, menos mal que Dohko quien estaba más cerca, se apresuro a tomarla en brazos

-¡Keisy, despierta!- Rogué preocupada, al ver que no reaccionaba. Degel se acerco a ella y coloco una mano en su frente

-No se preocupe Athena, solo esta inconsciente- Dijo con voz serena y yo solo pude suspirar aliviada

-Qué alivio, gracias Degel- El asintió y mire al caballero de Libra- Por favor Dohko llévala a mis aposentos

-Athena ¿cree que es seguro?- Me pregunto el guardián del 6to templo con curiosidad- Es decir por más que sea una niña, es una extraña

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir Asmita, pero tranquilo, no hay de qué preocuparse- Le sonreí de forma tranquilizadora y mire a Dohko- Por favor llévala

-Si señorita- Asintió el caballero de Libra mientras la acomodaba mejor en su pecho y la llevaba tras las cortinas del templo

-Pero señorita Athena ¿Está usted segura de que ella es la misma niña de sus sueños?- Indago Sage, acercándose a mí, yo solo asentí completamente segura

-Si Sage, no cabe duda de que es ella- Dije mirándolo con determinación- Estoy segura… Aunque aún no se cómo llego hasta aquí, tu pudiste comprobar que es muy diferente.- Los demás caballeros estaban más confundidos que antes, mirándose entre sí- Caballeros, por favor regresen a sus templos- Ellos me miraron con duda, no pude evitar sonreír con ternura- Tranquilos, si sucede algo los llamare, no se preocupen

-Si señora- Dijeron al unisonó al momento que se retiraban excepto Shion quien se arrodillo frente a mi

-Athena, disculpe que lo pregunte pero ¿Esa chica, es la misma que usted nos comento hace unos días?- Pregunto Shion mirándome con seriedad, yo asentí, para luego sonreír cálidamente- Así es Shion, se que suena imposible pero llevo soñado con ella por meses y se me hizo imposible olvidar su rostro- Shion me miro sorprendido y mire el techo del templo sin borrar mi sonrisa- No podía olvidar esos peculiares ojos, tan puros y expresivos que desbordaban tanta alegría e inocencia- Continúe diciendo con voz soñadora, sin embargo tengo una sensación… Creo que ella no apareció aquí por casualidad- No voy a negar que me sorprendió mucho cuando la vi… Cuando la toque sentí, tanta paz, una chica que creí que solo sería un sueño… Resulta ser que vive en realidad… Aunque algo me dice que alguien la atrajo hasta aquí…

-¿Qué le hace pensar eso?- Indago Sage con duda, yo negué suavemente

-Es solo un presentimiento- No quiero decirles lo que sentí hace un segundo, no hasta que este segura, Pude notar que nadie se dio cuenta de esa presencia, solo yo, eso solo puede significar una cosa… Esa presencia es de alguien con un gran poder que solo un dios puede sentir, por otro lado la eh sentido antes, en otro lugar… ¿Pero dónde? Mire al caballero de Aries- Tranquilo, todo estará bien, puedes regresar

-Si…- Se levanto y se retiro sin más, aunque yo sé que no quedo muy convencido, al igual que yo tenía mis dudas, así que le pedí a Sage que se quedara mientras yo iba a mis aposentos para ver cómo estaba Keisy…

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

 _ **Contado por la autora**_ :

-Dohko se acerco poco a poco a la cama de Athena, donde deposito a Keisy suavemente- ¿Quién eres, exactamente?- Susurro para sí mismo, observándola por unos segundos, era una chica menor que el claro está, con ropas extrañas y cortas, al igual que su calzado era diferente, las puntas de su cabello lo tenía pintado de rojo… Qué extraña, todo en ella es diferente * _Pero… Es muy bonita_ *. El caballero abrió los ojos, sorprendido de sus pensamientos, agito la cabeza a ambos lados tratando de olvidar aquello y le quito el bolso despacio para colocarlo a su lado

-Dohko- Sasha entraba a la habitación- Gracias por traerla- Le sonrió- Puedes retirarte- El caballero asintió, mirando por última vez a Keisy para luego salir de la habitación. La pelilila se acerco a la castaña para verla más de cerca- Ojala y estés bien- Le acaricio la mejilla con delicadeza.

 _ **Contado por Keisy**_ :

- _ **Despierta… Despierta, Keisy**_ \- ¿Quién me llama?...- _**Despierta pequeña…**_ \- Siguió llamándome una voz femenina, _*¿Qué me paso?*_ Siento que estoy acostada en algo suave. Me senté lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos y llevándome una mano a la cabeza * _Woo siento que todo_ _me da vueltas_ * Pensé algo desorientada de todo y mire a mi alrededor, es un lugar muy extraño, todo es de color blanco, absolutamente todo, no había más nada allí a excepción de la cama en donde me estaba sentada * _¡¿Qué lugar es este_ _y como vine a parar aquí?!*_ Pensé alarmada, pero de pronto aquella voz que hacía eco en el lugar, dejo escapar una pequeña risa, brindándome seguridad- ** _Jajajaja no te asustes, no te pasara nada_**

-Q… ¿Quién eres?- Pregunte algo nerviosa… Hay algo en aquella voz que me resulta familiar, creo que la eh escuchado antes

- _ **Bueno, soy la causante de que estés aquí**_ \- Me respondió con serenidad pero había algo de diversión en su voz- _**Pero tranquila estarás bien**_ \- Escuche el sonido de unos tacones acercándose a mi dirección y mire a todos lados pero no encontraba al causante de las pisadas, hasta que sentí a alguien a mis espaldas- Que gusto verte… Keisy- Me sobresalte en mi sitio y voltee para abrir los ojos como platos al ver a semejante mujer. Era alta, de piel blanca, cabello lacio y de color rojo-cobrizo, que le llegaba más debajo de las caderas pero cortado en forma escalonada y enmarcaba perfectamente su rostro, unos brillantes ojos verdes esmeraldas y labios rojos; llevaba un largo vestido escotado blanco con bordados y diseños de color verde agua que combinaba con el color de sus ojos, el vestido tenía una abertura en la pierna derecha, las mangas eran largas en forma de campana y unas grandes y hermosas alas blancas con destellos dorados, alas dignas de un bello…

-…Ángel…- Susurre sin aliento, admirando a ese bello ser ante mis ojos, ella me sonrió de forma maternal

-Estamos en tu subconsciente- La mire sorprendida _*¿Mi subconsciente?_ *- Estaremos aquí temporalmente, así que seré lo más breve posible antes de que despiertes- Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y se sentaba a mi lado, cruzado sus torneadas piernas, yo por mi parte me sonroje levemente al verla de cerca, es tan hermosa que parecía irreal… Sin embargo…

-… Usted… Me parece familiar- Dije con duda, si, realmente siento que la eh visto antes

-Ella sonrió divertida- Es lógico, con mi nueva apariencia no logras reconocerme del todo, sin embargo, es verdad ya nos hemos visto- Parpadee varias veces, confundida

-¿Cómo?...

-Así es…- Me miro de forma maternal- Nos conocimos en el museo "La Villa Feudal" ¿Recuerdas?- Sentí que me caía un balde de agua fría y mis labios comenzaban a formar una gran "O" * _WTF?!*_

-Quede petrificada en mi lugar asimilando sus palabras hasta que mi cabeza hizo "click". Me levante como resorte de la cama y retrocedí, temblando como una hoja- ¡¿AHHHHH, USTED?!- Grite con sorpresa- ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! ¡¿Verdad?! Usted, no puede ser… ¡¿Señorita Naomi?!

-Sí, soy yo- Me dijo tranquilamente, mirándome cálidamente, en cambio yo la mire con cara de poker- Jajaja cálmate no tienes porque exaltarte así- Me dijo con voz dulce, pero yo no podía tranquilizarme ¡Es imposible!

-¡¿Cómo puede pedirme que me tranquilice?! ¡Usted es un ángel!- Le replique, alarmada- ¿Pero cómo, por qué? ¡AHHH ahora mi cabeza es un desastre!- Lloriquee lo ultimo removiéndome el cabello con desesperación, escuche la suave risa y sentí sus manos encima de las mías

-Tranquila, se que estas confundida pero no tienes que temer, te lo explicare todo- alce la vista y mire su cálida sonrisa- Ven, siéntate conmigo- Respire hondo y obedecí- Quiero que sepas que mi verdadero nombre es _**Dorothy**_

-¿Dorothy?… Suena como un nombre griego- Conteste algo insegura

-Así es, es mi nombre de ángel, aunque puedes seguir llamándome como me conociste, Naomi y también puedes tutearme si gustas- Asentí levemente. La verdad así seria mejor, a pesar de ser un ángel, que aun no supero que lo sea, es muy joven y Naomi es un nombre muy lindo, llamarla de dos formas es muy raro- Keisy, estas muy confundida y no te culpo, la verdad esto es algo que ocurrió inesperadamente- La mire confundida pero aun así la deje continuar- Iré al grano, como puedes ver aquella muchacha que viste en el museo era mi forma humana, esta es mi verdadera apariencia pero, yo no soy como los demás ángeles que se conocen normalmente; soy un ángel **_serafín_ ** de las estrellas

-¿Serafín?- Pregunte confundida-

-Así es, significa que soy el ángel más cercano a dios… En este caso del dios Zeus- Abrí mis ojos sorprendida

-¡Waaa! ¡¿En serio?!- Pregunte impactada- ¡¿Te refieres al mismo Zeus que todos conocemos?! ¡¿Al mero, mero?! ¡¿Al papá de los helados, ah ese mismo?!- Hice varias preguntas emocionada, moviendo mis manos agitadamente jajaja ¡Osea se trata del patrón de los cielos! ( **N.A: papi-Zeus XD** )

-Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada, divertida- Si, de ese mismo- Sonreí entusiasmada- Sin embargo soy guardián de las estrellas y como tal mi deber no es solamente ser la fiel acompañante de dios, sino que también me encargo de custodiar las estrellas y cumplirle deseos aquellas personas de corazón puro… Como tu- Me sentí en las nubes cuando dijo eso, aquello me tomo por sorpresa

-¿Qué…?

-Una de mis habilidades es ver las almas de los demás, solo así deduzco que tan buenos son y cuando te vi en el museo, me llamaste la atención… Sabía que eras diferente. Esa misma noche mande la estrella fugaz y realmente me sorprendí al ver que aquel alma pura que había sentido en el museo, era el tuyo- Cada palabra que decía me impresionaba mas y poco a poco iba encajando muchas cosas * _Claro, con razón ella ya me parecía extraña_ _desde un principio_ *- Es curioso, tu alma y la de Athena se parecen

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunte confundida, no sabía que quería decir con eso… A menos que…- ¿Acaso tu sabes porque eh tenido sueños con ella todo este tiempo… Y porque cuando la toque salió ese resplandor dorado?...- Me di cuenta que le estaba diciendo cosas que ella no sabía y moví mis dedos con nerviosismo- E…Es que cuando estaba en mi mundo soñé en varias ocasiones con ella y al parecer, a ella le ocurrió lo mismo- Dije de forma pensativa

-Ella sonrió con misterio- Esos sueños solo significaban que ustedes estaban destinadas a encontrarse tarde o temprano- La mire sin entender- Los sueños, son mensajes y sin duda el sueño de ustedes es que se iban a encontrar

-Yo baje la mirada- Ya veo, comprendo pero ¿Por qué estamos destinadas?

-No es difícil deducirlo, eso es porque sus almas son gemelas en el sentido que ambas comparten la misma pureza. Y el que tus sueños y los de ella estén relacionados con ese "resplandor" como tú le llamas, es porque esa luz, es el cosmos de Athena

-¿S…Su cosmos?- Abrí mis ojos como platos, entonces esa sensación que sentía era el cosmos de ella, claro debí imaginarlo en ese entonces pero no sabía que se podía sentir así… Era como si me estuviera abrazando con un aura cálida, era sofocante y extraña pero a la vez tan suave y gentil

-Es simple, ustedes dos tienen una extraña conexión al tener almas similares, eso causa que el cosmos de ella resuene con tu alma, como si fuera un señal de que están juntas ¿Entiendes?

-Wao… Es muy impresionante, con que así se siente un cosmos- Susurre mas para mí que para ella- Osea que cada vez que la toque ¿Su cosmos se encenderá?- Pregunte impresionada y con duda

-Ella asintió levemente- Si, será como un símbolo de conexión- De repente cambio su expresión serena por una preocupada- ¿Sabes?... Te debo una disculpa

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunte confundida

-Porque cuando llegaste al santuario no me medí e hice que te elevaras al aire sorpresivamente- Me dijo de forma apenada, en cambio yo sentí que me caía una roca encima

-¡¿EHHHH?!- Puse los ojos en blanco- ¡¿Así que por ti pase ese susto tan feo?!- Ella levanto las manos cómicamente

-Me declaro culpable jeje de verdad, lo siento Keisy- Me dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa- Quería que llegaras lo más pronto posible al último templo, si dejaba que lo hicieras por tu cuenta nunca ibas a llegar, por eso lo hice pero reconozco que fui algo brusca- La mire con pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos

-Pensé que me iba a morir- Lloriquee, haciendo un leve puchero

-Perdóname, en serio no lo hice con intensión de asustarte- Se disculpo, avergonzada

-Está bien, la perdono- La verdad no estaba molesta con ella ni nada, solo estaba bromeando. Le sonreí divertida- Pero no lo vuelvas hacer ¿Eh? A mí no me gustan las alturas y la pobre de Agasha también se asusto… Espera… ¡Agasha!- Exclame alterada, me levante de la cama y empecé a caminar en círculos, mordiéndome el labio inferior con nerviosismo- Hay no, pobrecita que habrá pasado con ella, se quedo muy mal luego de que "volé"- Hice comillas con mis manos y seguí dando vueltas, preocupada por la niña que se robo mi corazón sin mucho esfuerzo

-Tranquila, ella está bien- Me detuve y la mire con duda- Esta en la casa de Aries con el caballero guardián, seguramente ya la puso al tanto de todo

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Puedo ver muchas cosas- Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa- Por cierto Keisy necesito decirte que tendrás que quedarte en esta dimensión por un tiempo

-¿Es por el deseo?

-No solo es por eso, hay una pequeña distorsión en el universo donde coexisten varios mundos y si yo te regresara al tuyo ahora sería muy problemático- La mire preocupada- Escucha, los humanos no piden deseos a las estrellas fugaces muy a menudo porque ya no creen en la magia. Así como te lo dije antes, muy pocos creen en ese tipo de magia y jamás imagine que alguien pidiera estar en otro mundo- Baje la mirada algo avergonzada, claro tenía que ser yo la que pidiera algo tan complicado… Hay que ver Keisy

-B…Bueno yo no tengo problemas en quedarme, aunque no quiero ser una carga para nadie- Dije algo avergonzada pero a la vez emocionada

-Descuida, no lo serás- Me sonrió con dulzura y le correspondí el gesto pero luego me di cuenta de algo

-¿Y qué va a pasar con mi familia?- La preocupación se marcaba perfectamente en mi rostro- Es decir ya eh pasado todo el día fuera de casa, ellos se van a preocupar, seguramente ya notaron que no estoy

-Tranquila yo me encargare de ellos y los cuidare por ti

-¿De verdad?- Ella asintió- Gracias en verdad me gustaría que viera que estén bien- Tome sus manos entre las mías- Ellos son todo para mi…

-Lo se

-Promételo- Le dije con seriedad

-Lo prometo- Me dijo con firmeza pero sin borrar su sonrisa

-Por el meñique- Le mostré de dedo pequeño de mi mano derecha, aunque sonaba infantil, la seguía mirando con seriedad

-Ella sonrió divertida y entrelazo su meñique con el mío- Esta bien, lo prometo por el meñique- Ahora su mirada se torno seria- Escucha con atención Keisy, seguramente te preguntaras porque y como los caballeros dorados fueron revividos- Yo asentí- Eso es porque mi dios Zeus los revivió hace 3 semanas para ser exactos- Abrí mis ojos como platos- Durante la guerra santa hubo muchas cosas que le llamaron la atención a Zeus y por ello el decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, no sin antes hacer una convocatoria en donde todos los dioses estuvieron allí, incluyendo a Athena. Luego de eso se decidió que era justo revivirlos ya que el pudo ver en ellos más que simples humanos, vio la fortaleza de cada uno, además del sufrimiento de Athena, claro ninguno de los dioses estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión pero no podían hacer nada al respecto- Claro ahora todo tiene sentido. Agasha me dijo que ella no entendía que había pasado cuando los vio a todos reunidos nuevamente y yo no había entendido esa parte, ahora sé que todo fue por el poder de Zeus _*¡Valla, jamás me espere algo así! Pero estoy feliz de que lo haya hecho_ *- ¿Estás bien?- Me pregunto al ver que jugueteaba con el borde de mi suéter y miraba hacia la nada, con una sonrisa boba

-Si… Es solo que necesito procesar todo lo que me has dicho hasta ahora- Le sonreí de forma tranquilizadora para no preocuparla- Todo ha pasado tan rápido… ¿Quién iba imaginar que la instructora de un museo iba a ser un ángel?- Reí con nerviosismo y me pase la mano por la nuca- También lo de Sasha y los caballeros, todo es tan impresionante

-Sí, es verdad- La vi algo su mira preocupada cuando vi que su mirada se tornaba nostálgica

-¿Qué pasa…?- Deje la pregunta en el aire, puesto que ella miraba hacia otra dirección

\- La guerra santa dejo muchas heridas no solo las físicas- Asentí era verdad todos sufrieron de igual forma, aquello me hizo sentir muy mal- Hades ya no está, pero dejo mucho daños tras de sí, lastimo a muchos, incluso a los que no tenían nada que ver… Como a Agasha, a las personas del pueblo… Es muy triste pero es la realidad- Es verdad ellos no tenían nada que ver y también pagaron las consecuencias. Agasha, es solo una niña que siente admiración por un caballero y por eso salió perjudicada con la persona que más ama, su padre. Sentí que mi corazón se oprimía de dolor… Todos tuvieron un destino cruel…- Aun así, hay muchos que tratan de salir adelante y Athena está allí para apoyarlos, eso es algo digno de admirar… La verdad Athena es a la única diosa a la que yo admiro de verdad

-¿Eh, y los demás dioses?- Pregunte con curiosidad

-Digamos que no llevo una buena relación con ellos- Dijo con una mueca de desagrado- A excepción del señor Zeus, al él es al único que le sirvo en realidad- Solté una pequeña "ohh" No imagine que un ángel se llevara mal con los dioses, ella debe tener un poder muy grande para poder expresarse así de ellos con esa libertad- Por otro lado, Keisy, ya que comprobaste que hay otros mundos aparte del tuyo, debes saber que no le puedes decir a nadie que los conoces

-Lo dices porque…

-Sí, yo se que en tu mundo todos son partes de una historia ficticia, sin embargo aquí todo es real. Por eso no le puedes decir a nadie a excepción de Athena y el patriarca- Me dijo con seriedad- Si les explicas a ellos de dónde vienes ellos lo entenderán

-Entiendo…- Sonreí algo aliviada- Al menos le puedo decir a alguien de donde los conozco- Puse una mano en mi barbilla- Mmm pero será algo difícil explicarlo- Dije pensativa

-Descuida, lo harás bien- Me dijo con suavidad

-Yo suspire- Osea que al fin y al cabo, mi deseo se cumplió- Dije de forma distraída y reí de forma atontada- Pensé que era una locura, es decir en mi mundo si esto pasara, meterían a cualquiera al manicomio sin embargo yo pedí un deseo un puff estoy aquí…

-Es por eso que te dije que si pedias algo con el corazón, ese deseo se podía cumplir- La mire cálidamente

-Lo sé, al principio no podía creerlo, estaba tan confundida pero ahora me siento aliviada de haber tenido respuestas, de cómo llegue aquí y porque de mis sueños con Sasha. Estoy muy aliviada y estar con mis ídolos, eso me llena de mucha, muchísima ilusión- Le exprese de forma risueña con las mejillas sonrojadas, escuche como ella se reía suavemente

-Realmente, eres una niña encantadora- Me dijo de forma maternal, poso su mano en mi cabeza y acaricio mis cabellos con ternura- Bueno, ya es hora de que me valla- Se levanto y empezó a caminar a otra dirección

-¡Espera Naomi! ¡¿A dónde vas?!- Me levante de la cama y ella me miro sobre el hombro, regalándome una sonrisa tranquila

-Tengo que ir a un lugar importante pero no te preocupes, esta no será la última vez que nos veamos… Quiero decirte que pase lo que pase, haz las cosas a tu manera, se tu misma…- Pude notar que el lugar se llenaba de niebla y yo no podía moverme, Naomi se alejaba mas y mas de mi, hasta que su voz hacía eco en el lugar _ **-… Pero sobre todo, sigue a tu corazón…**_

-¡Naomii!- De repente me sentí muy mareada- E…Espera… No te v…ayas- Mi vista se volvió borrosa y nuevamente todo se volvió negro.

 _ ***Corte comercial***_

 _ **(La canción de Saint Seiya, Soildier Dream)**_

 _ ***Se ve a Keisy hablando animadamente con Tenma y Yato para después ser levantada sorpresivamente en brazos por Kardia quien era acompañado por unos sonrientes Shion y Dohko a sus espaldas***_

 _ **Anunciadora: "en seguida volvemos con: Los Héroes de mi Corazón"**_

 _ **(Después de los comerciales)**_

 _ ***(Imagen de fondo: el universo) Se ve a una sonriente Keisy con las manos en su pecho haciendo un corazón, unos tramos atrás esta Sasha/Athena con su báculo sagrado mientras que al lado izquierdo de ella está Naomi en su forma humana y del lado derecho esta su forma de ángel***_

 _ **Anunciadora: "ya está de vuelta: Los Héroes de mi Corazón"**_

 _ **Contado por la autora:**_

-Keisy- Susurro le pelilila, viendo a la joven con preocupación. No se había separado de ella ni un segundo, aun estaba pensativa por aquella presencia que había sentido hace unos instantes, necesitaba respuestas acerca de eso. Unos pasos la saco de sus pensamientos, volteo para ver la silueta de alguien arrodillarse a través de la cortina

-¿Athena?- Llamo el patriarca con voz suave, la deidad sonrió- La joven ¿Aun sigue inconsciente?

-Sí pero ya despertara, no le paso nada malo, ven Sage, pasa- Lo llamo con voz dulce

-No Athena, seria…

-Tranquilo no hay nada de qué preocuparse- Le interrumpió suavemente, para ella Sage era como su padre, alguien especial que nunca pudo tener. El patriarca no tuvo más remedio que obedecer y se acerco a ella lentamente. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Sasha noto la presencia de alguien mas

-¿Qué sucede, Athena?- Sage miro preocupado el rostro sorprendido de la joven deidad

-…Este cosmos…-Susurro para sí misma, hasta que ambos vieron un resplandor blanco que apareció en la habitación, obligándolos a cerrar los ojos por unos instantes, cuando la luz dejo de brillar, abrieron los ojos lentamente y Sasha abrió los ojos de par en par, soltando un jadeo sorprendido al notar que quien estaba allí era nada más y nada menos que el ángel de las estrellas- Tu eres…

-Es un placer volver a verla, Athena- Saludo con serenidad la bella mujer, con una bella sonrisa- También me da gusto conocerlo, patriarca- El aludido quedo impactado al ver un ángel allí, aunque sabía que no se trataba de cualquier ángel * _En ningún momento sentí su cosmos ¿Cómo es posible?*_ Pensó atónito y con el ceño levemente fruncido

-Tú eres el ángel que se encontraba presente en la reunión de los dioses que se efectuó hace unas semanas ¿Cierto?- Pregunto Sasha aun sorprendida, la mujer de ojos esmeraldas, sonrió

-Me da gusto que me recuerde, no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos y ahora que estoy aquí, realmente es un honor- Hizo una leve reverencia- Mi nombre es Dorothy, soy el ángel guardián de las estrellas- Tanto el patriarca como la diosa, abrieron los ojos con sorpresa

-Y ¿Qué hace un ángel tan importante como tú en la tierra?- Se atrevió a preguntar Sage con desconfianza, no es común que una criatura divina y cercana a dios este en el mundo humano… Allí había algo más

-Dorothy sonrió y miro la joven que aun yacía inconsciente en la cama- Estoy aquí por ella

-¿Sabes quién es ella?- Pregunto Sasha, casi inmediatamente. Si ella sabía algo necesitaba saberlo, quería conocer más de la joven ¿Porque de repente apareció allí? ¿Qué relación tiene con ella?

-Solo puedo decir que ella no es de este mundo- Los ojos de ambos se ampliaron hasta más no poder

-¿Qué quiere decir?- Pregunto Sage, preocupado

-Esta pequeña, pertenece a una época y un mundo completamente diferente a este- Explico con serenidad- Sin embargo apareció aquí, por el alma de Athena- El ángel le explico a ambos lo mismo que le había dicho a Keisy respecto a su cosmos y que ella no podía regresar a su hogar por ahora

-Entiendo- La pelilila miro a la castaña y luego a la joven mujer- Por eso me preguntaba que había sido esa presencia, eras tú después de todo…

\- Si, por eso la traje hasta aquí, porque sé que estará a salvo…

-Entonces no hay otra alternativa- Sage miro a la joven- No podemos dejarla sola- Sasha asintió levemente

-Entonces puedes estar tranquila Dorothy, ella estará bien- La nombrada sonrió, satisfecha

-Confió en que ustedes y sus caballeros la cuidaran bien… Ya es momento de que me retire

-Está bien, cuídate- Y en un parpadeo, el bello ángel así como vino, desapareció en un resplandor

-¿Mmmm?- Sasha volteo al escuchar un gemido proveniente de la joven

-Keisy- Se acerco a ella y la llamo suavemente. La castaña abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con unos grandes ojos verdes

-¿S…Señorita?- Parpadeo varias veces para después sentarse de golpe- ¡Ah! ¿Qué paso?- Por lo brusca que fue al sentarse, se mareo y tuvo que recostarse de nuevo

-No te esfuerces demasiado- Le dijo Sage serenamente pero con un tinte de preocupación. Esa niña en cierto modo le recordaba a la pequeña Sasha y ahora con todo lo que le dijo el ángel, no había duda de que una parte de ella las hacia similares

-Tranquila, ahora estarás bien- Le dijo Sasha con aquella sonrisa que la caracterizaba y Keisy correspondió el gesto con las mejillas sonrojadas * _definitivamente, ella es tann_ _Kawaii ;3*_ Pensó enternecida por ver aquella sonrisa tan dulce, luego recordé lo que paso

-Yo quisiera…- La mire nerviosa y avergonzada- Lo que paso hace rato con los guardias, de verdad lo siento… Pero quiero que sepa que no hice nada de lo que ellos dijeron- Dije inmediatamente y Sasha soltó una risita

-Tranquila, lo sé- La mire sorprendida

-¿Usted sabe lo que paso de verdad?

-Así es, ya no tienes nada de qué preocuparte… Solo puedo decirte una cosa- La mire espesante- Bienvenida al santuario- Yo no pude más que sonreír abiertamente y vi al patriarca quien también me regalaba una pequeña sonrisa

-Muchas gracias….

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

-En una parte del universo se encontraba el ángel observando todo en un espejo, sonrió levemente- Todo está marchando bien- De pronto escucho un revoloteo, giro un poco para ver a un gran y hermoso búho blanco posarse a su lado

-El ave extendió sus alas y se inclino levemente, haciendo una reverencia- Señorita Dorothy, me da gusto saber que está bien- Ella sonrió con dulzura

-Mi querido _**Urian**_ ¿Cómo van las cosas en el Olimpo?

-Hasta ahora todo está en orden, pero el señor Zeus aun sigue preguntando por usted- Dorothy dejo escapar una risita traviesa

-Mi señor, es tan impaciente- Movió la cabeza hacia ambos lado- Siempre ha sido así, no me puede ver lejos porque en seguida empieza a preguntar de mi- El búho vio las siluetas que se reflejaban en el espejo

-Así que ella es la joven humana de la que me comento ¿Eh?

-Sí, es ella

-¿Y le dijo cuáles son sus verdaderas intensiones con ella?- La muchacha poso una mano en su cabeza, acariciándolo con cariño

-No mi pequeño, si le hubiera contado todo a Keisy no tendría sentido. Si le contara lo que está pasando en el santuario sería muy simple… Yo solo quiero ver hasta donde ella sería capaz de llegar, quiero que ella vea con sus propios ojos el entorno que la va a envolver a partir de ahora

-¿Está segura, señorita?- Pregunto inseguro

-Claro que si, si algo sucede la ayudare- Sonrió con travesura- La estaremos observando para comprobar mi teoría, le demostrare a los demás dioses que están equivocados respecto a los humanos. Además, esa niña es el tipo de persona que hace las cosas con el corazón- Vio que el ave la miraba atentamente con esos grandes ojos ámbares- Eres tan adorable cuando me miras así- El pájaro era blanco y gracias a su color se podía notar el rojo de sus mejillas

-S…Señorita- Se quejo, apenado, la ojiverde sonrió nuevamente y se levanto, haciendo que con un chasquido el espejo desapareciera

-Bueno será mejor que regreses, Urian- Empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta- Dile al señor Zeus que regresare más tarde

-¡¿Oiga pero usted a donde va?!- Pregunto alarmado

-Iré al mundo humano- Chasqueo los dedos y una luz la envolvió, enseguida su cabello rojo-cobrizo se volvió más claro hasta convertirse en rubio, sus ojos tomaron una tonalidad más clara, su vestido cambio por un uniforme de ejecutiva y sus grandes alas desaparecieron para dejar en su cuello, un collar de plata de corazón con alas, donde en el centro se podía ver que estaba inscrito su nombre de ángel con letras griegas- Hay unos pequeñines que necesitan una guía en el museo- Sonrió con diversión para luego desaparecer en las profundidades de el universo- El hermoso búho suspiro con resignación

-Espero que el señor Zeus este de buen humor o si no me rostizara para la cena- Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle, al pensar aquello y empleo vuelo, rumbo al Olimpo.

 **Bueno chicos, hasta aquí termino el capitulo espero que les haya gustado. Si alguien ha visto la película de Tinker bell: el secreto de las hadas pues relaciono mucho la situación de las hermanas hadas, que al ser nacidas de la misma risa están conectadas, así mismo pasa con Sasha y Keisy que al tener almas similares. Solo para que se den una idea de cómo es XD.**

 **Dorothy: significa estrella o regalo de dios por eso le puse ese nombre griego.**

 **Serafín: orden más alto de la jerarquía de ángeles, osea lo mas fuertes.**

 **Urian: significa del cielo.**

 **Agradecimiento a los reviews del capítulo anterior:**

 **- _cosmo_ : aunque hayas solo del primer capítulo, igualmente lo agradezco y sip mi OC es toda una venezolana como yo XD**

 **- _Blaisse_ : primero que todo quiero agradecerte, me alegra que te haya agradado mi historia, quiero poner todo mi esfuerzo para mejorar y hacerla más divertida y también debo admitir que al principio me que debe con cara de o_O cuando leí tu comentario porque no tenía ni idea de lo que era Mary sue y casi me da algo XD así que investigue un poco y me quede más tranquila al saber que era lo que significaba. Con este capítulo se resuelve algunas dudas de que Keisy solo tiene un alma similar a la de Sasha pero dejando eso de lado, es una chica completamente normal, aquí quien tuvo la culpa de todo es Naomi XD**

 **-Soy culpable de todo pero no me arrepiento- Dijo la susodicha, apareciendo detrás de mí de repente**

 **-¡Ahhhhhh!- Me lleve la mano al pecho, apretándolo con fuerza- ¡Naomi, no hagas eso! ¡Casi me da un infarto!- Respire agitadamente**

 **-Lo siento- Dijo fingiendo inocencia**

 **-En fin continuo, disculpa eso _Blaisse_ … ¿En qué iba? ¡Ah, sí! Agradezco de todo corazón tu sugerencia y espero que sigas leyendo el fic nena :D**

 **- _akari chanv_ : gracias cariño, me alegra que te guste y también espero que te guste este capitulo **

**- _Mika Lovers_ : bueno si, la parte del misterio acabo por un rato y resulto ser que Naomi es un ángel, aunque todo el mundo lo sospecho XD**

 **-geminis8.6: gracias por tu comentario y me alegra mucho que te guste el fic**

 **-De verdad se lo agradezco a todos mis buenos lectores, en el próximo capítulo Keisy no se salvara y convivirá con los dorados- Solté una risa maléfica- Harem, harem, harem- Susurre una y otra vez con una sonrisa pervertida**

 **-Ehhh ¿Inumi?- Me llamo con una gotita estilo anime bajándole por la cabeza**

 **-Déjala, está metida en su mundo- Le dijo Naomi con cara de poker**

 **-Pero… Algo le escurre por la nariz- Dijo Sasha, con temor**

 **-¿Eh?- Me pase un pañuelo por la nariz, limpiándome la sangre- Jeje tranquila, me pasa cuando pienso algo moe o algo bastante… Subidito de tono- Dije con una sonrisa parecida a la de Miroku, fantaseando alguna escena de Keisy con algún caballero**

 **-* _Oh no, apareció la Inumi pervertida_ *- Pensaron Naomi y Keisy al unísono**

 **-Bueno chicos, el próximo capitulo será: Conociéndonos. Así que no se la pierdan- Dijo Sasha con una sonrisa**

 **-Es cierto ¡Hasta la próxima, chicos! ¡Cuídense!**

 **By: Inumi Higurashi fantaseando, cambio y fuera XD.**


	5. Chapter 5 Conociendonos

**¡Hola gente buena! ¿Cómo están? Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta linda historia espero que sea de su agrado. Pido disculpas por el retraso ¿Si? Últimamente estoy más ocupada que nunca pero eso no quiere decir que me olvido de ustedes :D eso si que no y cambiando de tema ¿Qué tal la nueva portada que le puse? (Insertar sonido de grillo y alguien tose) Está bien, está bien lo admito le había puesto una imagen al principio y lo cambie por otra diferente pero es que estaba buscando algo que lograra apreciar todo pero sobre todo el encanto de mi OC y como la otra imagen no me convenció mucho lo cambie por este.**

 **-¡Yeeeyyyy! ¡A mí me encanto!- Exclamo Keisy para luego lanzarse a mí y abrazarme, juntando su mejilla con la mía- ¡Gracias, Inumi-chan!**

 **-Ok, ok de nada- Respondí algo avergonzada y acaricie su cabeza- Es mi trabajo, no es algo así que digan ¡Que bruto, que portada más bella! Pero hay hice el esfuerzo y recuerda que no soy muy buena dibujando en Paint XP**

 **-Jejejeje lo sé por eso felicito tu buen trabajo- Sonrió con cariño**

 **-¡Awww mi vida!- la abrace fuertemente- Eres tan tierna X3… Bueno ya muchos abrazos por hoy :v- La separe de mí y carraspee un poco- Y también les tengo una buena noticia… Miren a quienes mes traje por aquí- Gire la perilla de la puerta despacio y…**

 **-¡Hola, hola todo el mundo! En especial a las chicas lindas que leen esto Bv- Saludo de forma estrepitosa un caballero que de seguro lo iba a golpear por abrir la puerta de esa forma y hacer que me pegara en la nariz con ella**

 **-¡Kardia!- Se quejo Keisy- ¡No debiste entrar así!**

 **-El peliazul la miro extrañado hasta que giro a mi dirección- ¿Por qué lo…? Oh demonios- Susurro asustado**

 **-Keisy se acerco a mí con un pañuelo húmedo y lo puso en mi nariz- Inumi ¿Estás bien?- Sus ojos reflejaban pura preocupación y yo trate de sonreírle pero en mi mente solo había una cosa * _Voy a matar a ese alacrán_ ***

 **-¡No, no, no! Inumi mírame- Dijo Kardia, acercándose a mí totalmente asustado- Fue sin querer… Yo…yo no sabía**

 **-Hay esta bien Kardia, te salvas esta vez- El aludido suspiro aliviado- ¡Pero como vuelva a pasar te torceré el pescuezo! ¡Solo a ti se te ocurre aparecer así, idiota! ò_ó – El trago en seco y asintió asustado- No puedo creer que seas tan guapo y tan brusco a la vez _-_ Me sonroje levemente**

 **-Jeje, soy irresistible nena Bv**

 **-Mejor sácate de aquí ¬_¬U**

 **-Bueno ya, calmemos las aguas- Trato te calmar el ambiente el bello de Sísifo :)**

 **-Está bien u.u… Bueno la noticia es que los dorados van a pasar un tiempo aquí en mi casita pues y quiero aprovechar para ofrecerles a ustedes que si quieren enviarles preguntas o que ellos mismos contesten los comentarios, están a la orden :D**

 **-¿Cuándo aceptamos eso?- Pregunto Deuteros**

 **-Fue ordenes del patriarca :'D- Me miraron confundidos- Arg ¿No recuerdan porque? Es porque últimamente se la pasan de vagos en el santuario y por eso me los envió para acá- Ellos suspiraron con resignación**

 **-Jejeje bueno Saint Seiya no le pertenece a Inumi es propiedad del gran y maravilloso Masami Kurumada- Keisy sonrió abiertamente- Y también bienvenidos chicos- Los dorados sonrieron y asintieron**

 **-Sí que maravilla- Suspire- Solo espero que esto no me cause problemas * _Como por_ _ejemplo, quemarme la casa_ ***

 **-Oye Inumi, nosotros no haríamos eso- Me dijo el lemuriano**

 **-Tú me… Hay no me leas la mente, Shion ¬_¬**

 **-Lo siento u.u**

 **-Nahh está bien descuida- Le guiñe el ojo- Por cierto estas más guapo hoy, luces más radiante :D**

 **-O/O Gra…Gracias**

 **-Aww tan lindo- Sonreí- Bueno basta de tantos rodeos, 3…2…1**

 **-¡Que empiece el fic!- Exclamamos al unísono XD**

 _ **Capitulo 4: Conociéndonos**_

 _ **Contado por Keisy:**_

¿Quién podría imaginar que la vida de alguien podía cambiar tan drásticamente? Hasta ayer, solo tenía una vida como cualquier chica de mi edad, con mi familia, mis amigas, el liceo… Todo era normal, hasta que pedí ese deseo ¿Saben? Es curioso pero estoy segura que cualquier otra chica en este momento estaría desesperada por volver a su hogar, asustada y temerosa de estar en un lugar muy lejos en donde nadie la conoce y de no saber si va a volver a ver a sus seres queridos pero lo raro de todo es que yo no estoy así, digo, si estoy preocupada por ellos pero sé que están bien, Naomi me prometió que los cuidaría y algo me dice de que va a ser así… A pesar de que la conozco muy poco, ella me dio la seguridad, me dio su palabra y yo confió en que estarán bien jejeje ella es un ángel después de todo. Además ¿Quién se va a negar de estar en un lugar tan grandioso como este? Pero sobretodo ¿Quién no quiere estar con unos personajes tan maravillosos como son los caballeros del zodiaco? Tendría que golpearme bien fuerte la cabeza para no hacerlo, así soy yo, me gusta las aventuras, explorar y aprender cosas nuevas y que mejor que con ellos… ¿Qué diría mis amigas?:

 _ **Imaginación de Keisy:**_

 _-*Estar en ese mundo debe ser maravilloso- Lucy me sonreía tiernamente- Debe ser muy afortunado estar hay así que diviértete y cuídate mucho*_

 _-*¡Vamos Keisy!- Me anima mi linda Mari- No te me vas a rajar ahora que estas allá ¿Cierto? ¡Disfruta, que esta oportunidad es única! Mira que estar con esos papacitos- Me mira de forma picara- Eso es tener suerte así que…- Me sonríe abiertamente- ¡Te deseo lo mejor y no te preocupes por nosotros! Estaremos bien- Luego me mira sospechosamente- Pero eso si, en cuanto regreses me cuentas todo con lujos y detalles y…- Levanta el dedo en forma de amenaza- Si alguien te lástima ¡Que corra porque de algún modo voy y le parto toda la madre!- Me dice de manera macabra*_

 _-*Sip, probablemente dirían eso*-_ Pensé sin ninguna duda de que mis amigas reaccionarían así. Salí de mis pensamientos para dirigir la mirada a la realidad que me encontraba ahora: La diosa y el patriarca- Etto… Yo se que debo una explicación- Ambos me miraban fijamente y suspire sonriendo con nerviosismo- Aunque sinceramente no sé cómo empezar

-Tranquila, sabemos tu situación- Mire sorprendida al patriarca

-¿Cómo así…?

-Hace unos momentos estuvo aquí un ángel llamado Dorothy… ¿Tu sabes quién es?- Mire al patriarca algo nerviosa y sorprendida, francamente no me espere algo así _*¿Naomi_ _estuvo aquí… Tanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?*_ Respire hondo tratando de sonar lo más normal posible * _Bueno aquí va, escúpelo todo con calma_ *

-Yo, si la conozco- Me miraron sorprendidos- Ayer yo estaba en una excursión de un museo y fue cuando la vi, ella era la instructora que nos iba a guiar, la conocí por el nombre de Naomi… Solo que cuando la vi, tenía otra apariencia de cómo ustedes la vieron, ella tenía forma humana- Sasha vio al patriarca y luego a mí, al parecer no lo veía venir sin embargo dejo que continuara- Cuando yo tome su mano- Mire a Sasha- En medio de todo ese resplandor vi el reflejo de una mujer y cuando "desperté" en realidad no estaba despierta del todo…

-Y fue cuando apareció en tu subconsciente ¿Verdad?- Indago Sasha

-Sí, fue cuando me lo explico todo, quién era, su verdadero nombre y como aparecí aquí- Los mire con duda- Ella… ¿Les explico todo lo que me dijo a mi?

-El patriarca asintió- Nos comento que eres de otra dimensión y llegaste aquí por el alma de Athena ¿Podrías explicarnos eso?- Pidió amablemente pero con seriedad, yo asentí

-Bueno yo…- Titubee un poco puesto que lo que voy a decir no va a sonar muy normal que digamos- Soy de Venezuela y vengo de una época… Emm más avanzada a esta, vengo del siglo XXI- Ambos ampliaron los ojos hasta más no poder- Y bueno mientras yo estaba en mi hogar eh tenido sueños constantes con usted señorita- Sasha me miro sorprendida

-¿En serio?- Me pregunto con voz suave

-Si- Le sonreí suavemente- Dorothy me dijo que eran mensajes de que nos íbamos a encontrar tarde o temprano y que nuestras almas se parecen un poco…- Respire hondo para lanzar el batacazo que venía- Y la otra razón por la que estoy aquí es… Por un deseo que pedí- Ahora si me miraron sin entender nada de nada- La verdad es que en mi mundo muchas personas los conocen, de todo el mundo. Saben su historia, la de cada uno de ustedes y lo que les ha pasado- Ahora la mirada de ellos era atónita y confusión- Lo que quiero decir es que en mi mundo ustedes son personajes ficticios, supuestamente no existen. Su historia esta relatada por un... Una novela ilustrada, si eso- Es preferible decir eso que explicarles lo que es un manga…

-Entonces ¿Dices que supuestamente somos parte de una historia ficción? ¿Qué alguien nos invento? ¿Qué no somos reales?- Pude sentir un dejo de enojo en las palabras del patriarca junto a un ceño fruncido. Me encogí levemente en mi sitio al ver su expresión, no lo culpaba si se sentía enojado era lógico, cualquiera lo estaría… Si ellos vieran a Masami Kurumada pues no se qué harían pero me da escalofríos de solo imaginarlo ( **N.A:** **seamos sinceros, si lo vieran probablemente le harían de todo menos algo lindo XD** )

-Bu…Bueno Dorothy me dijo que aparte de mi mundo, coexiste este y otros más… Yo no sabía eso hasta que llegue aquí y la verdad es que el que ustedes sean conocidos en mi mundo como una historia ficticia tiene mucho que ver con mi deseo porque yo los conozco y la noche anterior apareció una estrella fugaz- Sasha me miraba algo aturdida pero muy atenta y yo reí algo nerviosa- Si esto va a sonar algo ¿Tonto? Pero yo siempre eh querido conocerles- Ahora ambos me miraban sorprendidos, tome el cierre de mi bolso y juguetee con el- Ustedes son personas a las que yo admiro muchísimo- Mire a Sasha con dulzura- Como es que una chica tan noble puede tener un peso tan grande de ser una diosa sobre sus hombros- Ella me miro sorprendida y yo la mire con pesar- Realmente es muy difícil puesto que a pesar de ser tan joven se tiene que exponer por cosas tan rudas y dolorosas… Eso no es justo- Afirme y mire al patriarca- Y bueno estar aquí es algo que yo pedí- Baje la mirada con pena mientras sentía mis mejillas arder- Pero no esperaba que mi deseo se cumpliera así nada más, me sorprendí mucho cuando llegue aquí… Me tope con la entrada del pueblo y una pequeña niña me ayudo a llegar al santuario- * _Luego de esto_ _iré a buscarla_ * Pensé preocupada por Agasha- Y bueno lo demás ya lo saben- Me mordí el labio inferior sin saber que mas decir, sentía que mi corazón se me iba a salir por la boca * _Hay Naomi, la verdad estoy algo asustada… ¿Y ahora qué?_ *

 _ **Contado por la autora :**_

-Luego de un largo silencio en el que los tres estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos hasta que Sasha tomo la palabra- Es algo impresionante todo lo que nos has dicho- Sonrió suavemente y tomo la mano de la castaña- Pero a pesar de todo… Te creo- Keisy la miro sorprendida y sintió una calidez envolverla, el cosmos de Sasha empezó a reflejarse en un hermoso resplandor dorado con destellos blancos, al igual que los cabellos de ambas empezaron a elevarse levemente. El patriarca veía la escena impresionado una vez más como en el salón principal pero no dijo nada. Sintió la pureza del cosmos de su diosa junto a un aura lleno de candor y dulzura, allí supo que se trataba de la chica y que todo lo que había dicho no había ninguna duda de todo lo que había dicho

-¡Que guay!- Soltó de forma risueña- Son muy bonitos…- Keisy veía fascinada los bellos reflejos que estaban a su alrededor al igual que sus cabellos que estaban flotando gracias al cosmos de la diosa

-Keisy- La llamo y la chica la volteo a ver- Desde hace mucho eh soñado contigo y creí que eras una especie de fantasía que calmaba mis tormentos… Porque eso era lo que hacías, tu borrabas mis tristezas y mis penas- Apretó un poco el agarre de sus manos- Por eso cuando te vi me pareciste… Irreal y estaba muy confundida- La muchacha la miraba atentamente al igual que el sumo sacerdote- Y cuando Dorothy me explico los motivos entendí… Que si, que de algún modo si estábamos destinadas a conocernos… Esta es la prueba- Señalo sus manos y el resplandor que las envolvía- Yo creo que aparte de ti, el destino hizo que fuera así…- Sonrió con dulzura y Keisy no pudo sentirse más alagada, se sonrojo levemente pero le devolvió el gesto. Ambas se soltaron de las manos lentamente y el cosmos de la diosa disminuyo poco a poco al igual que sus cabellos regresaron a su estado normal

-La muchacha respiro hondo y se sentó en el borde de la cama- roca- Entonces… No están… Arg ¿Cómo lo digo?- Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas. Tal vez Sasha la aceptaba pero ¿Y el patriarca?… ¿Y los demás caballeros?- Amm quiero decir… ¿Me aceptarían que me quede aquí por un tiempo?

-Sage suspiro y se tomo unos segundos antes de responder- Bueno, todo lo que nos has dicho concuerda con lo que nos comento el ángel, de manera que…- Keisy lo miro espesante, esperando su veredicto- Te quedaras en el santuario- Abrió los ojos emocionada y una sonrisa empezaba a crecer en su rostro- Pero con una condición…- Ella asintió de inmediato

-Claro, por supuesto si voy a estar aquí lo menos que debo hacer es aceptar sus normas ¿No?- Dijo entusiasmada

-Sage sonrió levemente para luego mirarla con seriedad- Gracias, lo primero es que debido a tu situación tengo entendido que sabes mucho de nosotros y alguien podría utilizarte en nuestra contra ¿Comprendes? Así que cada vez que salgas del santuario debe ser en compañía de algún caballero- Ahora Keisy si lo miro confundida ¿No se suponía que el peligro había acabado? No era necesario así que ¿Por qué ponerlos como guardaespaldas suyo? Ante la mirada confusa de ella, él le contesto- Es solo por precaución, que Hades este encerrado no significa que otra maldad no se haga presente- La castaña lo miro preocupada pero asintió. Tenía toda la razón, ella estaba en su mundo y cualquier cosas podía ocurrir, aunque no sabía cómo sigue esta historia, no se podía confiar… Lo que ponía todo más interesante, aunque confiaba plenamente en que nada malo ocurriría mientras estuviera allí

-Está bien, por mi no hay problema- Sonrió alegremente * _No hay que pensar mal, tengo fe en que ellos podrán disfrutar de esta nueva vida… Sin peleas, ni conflictos_ * Pensó con una leve sonrisa, porque eso es lo que Keisy mas quiere, que ellos sean felices por una vez sin tener que salir lastimados y no solo ella pensaba así, también Sasha

\- Sage ablando su postura seria ante el noble pensamiento de la chica, la miro fijamente, tratando de ver alguna duda o mentira pero no lo único que encontró fue sinceridad, alegría e inocencia * _Esta chica, se parece mucho a la señorita Athena..._ * Sonrió enigmáticamente * _Quizás ella pueda ayudar un poco a los caballeros… Tal vez ella pueda hacer que esos niños se habrán un poco más hacia los demás_ * Suspiro y miro a la chica- Y lo segundo que te voy a pedir es que no le digas nada a nadie, respecto a tu conocimiento de nosotros- Keisy lo miro sorprendida al igual que Sasha

-Es curioso- Keisy lo miro confusa- Porque Dorothy me dijo lo mismo que no le dijera a ellos que los conozco ¿Por qué señor patriarca?

-Creo que es lo mejor… Al menos por ahora- El miro a la diosa, dándole una mirada cómplice- Así que como dijo Athena antes- Sonrió cálidamente- Bienvenida al santuario

-Los ojos de Keisy brillaron y de un impulso se levanto para luego lanzarse a abrazar al sacerdote por la cintura- ¡Muchas gracias!- Exclamo emocionada y sonriendo abiertamente mientras el sumo abría los ojos hasta más no poder y se tensaba ante el gesto… Eso no se lo esperaba, mientras que Sasha los miraba enternecida- ¡De verdad muchas gracias, patriarca!- Siguió diciendo con el mismo entusiasmo, de verdad se sentía muy agradecida y sintió que se quitaba un gran peso de encima ¡La aceptaba! Y eso la contentaba de sobremanera puesto que sabía lo estricto que es el patriarca. Alzo la mirada y le mostro su bella sonrisa- Le prometo que no le daré dolores de cabeza jejeje- El patriarca reacciono y bajo la mirada para verla, enseguida agradeció por tener el casco puesto para que la joven no viera el sonrojo que apareció en su rostro al ver esos ojos risueños y llenos de vida verlo como si fuera lo más genial del mundo. Sonrió y le coloco una mano en la cabeza de ella, sintiendo una tranquilidad enorme envolverlo * _Creo que las suposiciones que tiene el ángel Dorothy son los mismos que los míos… Solo espero volver a verla para confirmarlo, esta niña llego aquí no solo por su deseo, sino por el alma atormentada de Athena que la llamaba con ansias y creo que su motivo es por los caballeros_ * De pronto Keisy reparo en lo que estaba haciendo y se sonrojo furiosamente para luego separarse de inmediato _*¡¿QUE HICISTE HACIENDO KEISY?! ¡¿Qué va a pensar ahora?! Suéltalo y discúlpate, anda_ *- Lo…Lo siento mucho- Se llevo una mano a la nuca y río nerviosamente- Es que yo me emocione más de la cuenta y…

-Está bien tranquila- Sage carraspeo un poco- Bien creo que lo mejor es llamarlos para explicarles la situación, seguramente están preocupados por ustedes, con permiso- Hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la habitación dejando solo a las jóvenes

-La pelilila sonrió y miro a Keisy- Bueno Sage tiene razón lo mejor es salir y decirles todo ¿No?... ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto al ver que Keisy jugueteaba con el borde de su suéter

-Si es solo que estoy muy contenta, gracias por aceptarme… Reconozco que estaba un poco asustada al principio pero ya me siento mejor- Sasha la miro de forma tranquilizadora y le puso una mano en el hombro

-Tranquila, así como le dije a Dorothy aquí estarás a salvo

-Gracias señorita

-Oh por favor dime Sasha, aunque sea una diosa no me acostumbro aun a que me digan Athena

-Está bien Sasha- Coloco una mano sobre la suya- Gracias por esta oportunidad, significa mucho para mí- La deidad solo sonrió y se levanto mirando hacia la cortina- ¿Pasa algo?

-Los caballeros están aquí- Otra vez el corazón de Keisy se acelero *¿ _Que tan rápido?… Claro se me olvida que ellos son súper veloces pero aun así los nervios aun no se me van… Tal vez porque aun no me acostumbro_ * Pensó emocionada

-Pues entonces será mejor salir- Se levanto como un resorte y tomo su bolso para colocárselo * _Que raro no recuerdo habérmelo quitado… Ni tampoco recuerdo como llegue aquí_ * ( **N.A: puff tanto tiempo y ahora es que te vienes a dar cuenta XD** )- Disculpa Sasha ¿Quién me trajo hasta aquí?- La pelilila sonrió con ternura

-Fue el caballero de Libra, Dohko- Ahora sí, el rostro de Keisy parecía cual tomate maduro _*¡¿EHHH?! ¡¿DOH…DOHKO ME CARGO?! Oh por dios… Estuve en sus brazos…*_ Pensó algo aturdida por la información y Sasha la miro con extrañeza- ¿Te sientes bien?- Cuestiono al verla tan roja como sus mechones de cabello

-Sí, estoy bien- Respondió algo avergonzada

-Entonces vamos- La tomo de la mano y salieron de la habitación. Keisy respiro hondo y sintió una emoción llenarle el pecho * _Ahora si no habrá nada que impida conocerlos, caballeros del zodiaco*_

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

-Caballeros, gracias por estar aquí nuevamente- El patriarca estaba en frente del trono viendo a cada uno de sus caballeros- Lo que sucedió hace un rato con la joven de aquí no fue una simple casualidad ya que ella fue traída hasta aquí por el alma de Athena- Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, bueno unos más que otros pero al final todos le prestaron suma atención al patriarca- También tiene mucho que ver con los constantes sueños de nuestra diosa… Esa niña fue transportada de su hogar hasta aquí por un ángel- Ahora si nadie cabía en su asombro ¿Un ángel, en serio? Incluso Asmita estaba algo contrariado. Debido a la estupefacción de todos, el patriarca se dio la paciencia de explicarles todo con lujos y detalles, claro, exceptuando la parte en Keisy los conoce a todos, pero si les explico que ella es de otra dimensión y que el ángel que la llevo hasta allí era un ángel de la jerarquía más fuerte de estos, cuyo poder era semejante al de un dios

-Increíble- Susurro Shion aun asombrado por la información que trae consigo esa chica- Jamás me espere tal cosa…

-Ni yo- Le secundo su fiel amigo y compañero- Es algo difícil de creer pero de lo que vimos aquí, no creo que haya más dudas- Justo en ese momento Sasha apareció con Keisy, tomadas de las mano y completamente sonrientes, cosa que notaron todos al instante, especialmente Shion y Dohko ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban que no veían a su diosa sonreír así? Todos se arrodillaron ante la diosa y ella les hizo un gesto para que se levantaran. Captaron de inmediato y obedecieron viendo otra vez el rostro relajado de ella. Después de la guerra santa ella se había vuelto una chica gris y reservada pero ahora que aparecía esa chica de otra dimensión pareciera que la pequeña Sasha había regresado y allí comprendieron que esa joven si era una pieza fundamental en la vida de Sasha. En cuanto Keisy los vio a todos sintió los nervios regresar a su cuerpo, pero no por eso dejo de sonreír.

 _ **Contado por Keisy**_ :

Ok, ya todo paso, seguramente ya saben todo por sus caras yo creo que sí. Iba de la mano de Sasha quien no me soltó en ningún segundo hasta que se poso frente al trono y se sentó, yo solo me quede a su lado sin saber qué hacer, todos tenían la vista fijada en mi y sentí mis mejillas arder ¿En que estarán pensando? Luego de lo que ocurrió con aquellos soldados sumándole a lo que saben de mí ahora cualquier cosa podría pasar por sus cabecitas. De pronto el patriarca se acerco a mí y me extendió la mano que yo sin dudarlo la acepte. Me guio hacia el frente y me coloco en medio de ellos y ahora noto que ¡Me siento terriblemente diminuta! ¡Todos son increíblemente altos!

-Caballeros- Hablo Sasha con voz firme pero amable- Creo que ya están conscientes de todo lo que está pasando con esta joven

-Si, Athena- Dijeron todos al unísono

-Entonces ha de suponer que hay que tenerla bajo nuestra custodia para que nada malo le ocurra, no es solo por la conexión que ambas tenemos sino porque también es la petición de un ser celestial- Ellos asintieron nuevamente

-Muy bien- El patriarca aun sin soltarme los miro con ese porte poderoso y superior que lo hace ver glamuroso y genial- Por ello les pido que le den el permiso de tener libre acceso por los 12 templos y deben de protegerla si es necesario- Yo lo mire sorprendida, tampoco es que ellos van a pasar a ser mi niñeros ¿O sí? Algunos lo miraron con descontento, no, más bien me miraron con desconfianza ( **N.A: ya se imaginaran quienes son ¿No? Jejeje XD** ) Pero no dijeron nada, otros sin interés y otros pues normal. Luego el patriarca se dirigió a la joven y apretó un poco su agarre para darme apoyo- Querida, ¿Puedes presentarte una vez más?- Yo asentí y él me soltó dejándome expuesta a ellos, aun con mi sonrojo presente, di un paso adelante y les mostré mi mejor sonrisa

-Mi nombre es Keisy García, es un placer conocerlos y espero nos llevemos bien- Hice una leve reverencia y pude ver que algunos correspondían a mi sonrisa con el mismo entusiasmo. El patriarca hizo un gesto y ellos empezaron a presentarse

-Soy Albafica de Piscis, mucho gusto- Dijo de forma respetuosa pero fría y cortante. Le sonreí levemente y el desvió la mirada con indiferencia * _Parece que no le caigo bien_ * Pensé con algo de desilusión pero era de esperarse el es así, solitario y reservado pero no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día nos llevemos bien. Suspire * _Sera mejor que piense en otra cosa mientras ellos se presentan… No vaya a ser que termine haciendo un charco de baba aquí_ * ( **N.A: jajajaja ¿Quién no? Jajaja XD** )

-Mi nombre es Degel de Acuario, es un placer conocerla señorita- Se presento el Acuariano con expresión serena y seria pero amable. Quise soltar un suspiro enamorado pero me aguante, cuando acabe todo iré a un sitio bien lejos para saltar y gritar toda la emoción que tengo * _¡Ya se! Pensare en cosas desagradables… A ver, arañas, serpientes, matemáticas….*_

-Soy El Cid de Capricornio- Dijo el caballero del Excalibur con su rostro neutro, aun así ¡Son endemoniadamente guapos! * _¡No te desconcentres Keisy!*_

-Yo soy Sísifo de Sagitario, un placer conocerte, Keisy- Dijo con una sonrisa gentil y claro yo no pude evitar corresponderle también con una gran sonrisa, es tan lindo, siempre eh pensado que él es la personificación de un gran hermano mayor

-Kardia de Escorpio- Dijo el peliazul con una mirada picara y una sonrisa ladina * _Piensa en gatitos llorando ¡Piensa en gatitos llorando!… ¡Mentalízate, demonios!_ *

-Yo soy Dohko de Libra, mucho gusto, Keisy- Me dijo con una sonrisa y yo también correspondí, sintiendo mi cara arder ¿Cuánto se puede sonrojar una persona?

-Asmita de Virgo, un placer- Dijo con voz tranquila el rubio y en seguida mis ojos brillaron * _¡Siiii, Virgo! ¡Mi signo, oh por dios! Ya Keisy sigue, Freddy Krueger, Chucky…*_

 _-_ ¡Hola! Encantado de conocerte Keisy, yo soy Regulus de Leo y también espero que nos llevemos bien- Se presento el muchacho con gran entusiasmo y una sonrisa alegre yo le sonreí del mismo modo y lo mire con dulzura _*Awww ¿Cómo le hace para ser tan mono?*_

-Manigoldo de Cáncer- Oh mi dios, esa sonrisa tan matadora-derrite todo apareció en su rostro- No me esperaba ser de niñero otra vez pero…- Trague con nerviosismo ¿Por qué Manigoldo tiene que ser tan… Tan él?– Espero y unos llevemos muy bien, _ragazza_ \- Dijo lo ultimo con un tinte de sensualidad, me sonroje furiosamente y desvié mi mirada de la suya… Tonto Manigoldo

-Deuteros de Géminis- Se presento con simpleza y seriedad, sin embargo pude ver su mirada, era tan vacía y triste. Sentí que mi corazón se oprimía y pensé inmediatamente en Aspros

-Soy Aldebarán de Tauro, gusto en conocerte jovencita- Dijo el gran hombre con esa sonrisa cálida y paternal que tanto me gusta, correspondí y mire al último caballero pero no menos importante

-Y yo soy Shion de Aries, un placer conocerte- Dijo con una suave sonrisa y yo los mire a todos

-Les agradezco mucho esta oportunidad, les prometo no ser una molestia y gracias otra vez- Dije lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos me escucharan y ellos asintieron

-Bueno, ya que todos se presentaron- El patriarca poso una mano en mi hombro y me miro- Keisy tú te quedaras en una de las habitaciones disponibles de este templo- Lo mire sorprendida, quedarme con ellos suena estupendo pero…

-¿Eh? Pero patriarca- Lo llame suavemente- Vera, la niña que me guio hasta aquí me ofreció su casa para quedarme y su padre estuvo de acuerdo y…

-¿Keisy?- Escuche la suave voz de una niña y cuando gire a verla me alegre mucho ¡Pero si es Agasha!

 _ ***Corte comercial***_

 _ **(La canción de Saint Seiya, Soildier Dream)**_

 _ ***Se ve a Keisy hablando animadamente con Tenma y Yato para después ser levantada sorpresivamente en brazos por Kardia quien era acompañado por unos sonrientes Shion y Dohko a sus espaldas***_

 _ **Anunciadora: "en seguida volvemos con: Los Héroes de mi Corazón"**_

 _ **(Después de los comerciales)**_

 _ ***(Imagen de fondo: el universo) Se ve a una sonriente Keisy con las manos en su pecho haciendo un corazón, unos tramos atrás esta Sasha/Athena con su báculo sagrado mientras que al lado izquierdo de ella está Naomi en su forma humana y del lado derecho esta su forma de ángel***_

 _ **Anunciadora: "ya está de vuelta: Los Héroes de mi Corazón"**_

-Tenía los ojos cristalinos y las mejillas rojas, se veía algo conmocionada y en cuanto me vio corrió hacia a mi- ¡Oh Keisy!

-¡Agasha!- Exclame con los brazos abiertos para recibirla- Que alegría verte, pequeña- Le dije con dulzura, repartiendo suaves caricias sobre su cabello. Al instante sentí sus pequeños sollozos y sus brazos me rodeaban por la cintura fuertemente sin querer dejarme ir- ¿Pequeña?- La llame preocupada

-Es…Estaba asustada… C..Creí que…te había pasado algo- Balbuceo con el rostro escondido entre mis pechos. Sonreí con ternura e hice que apartara su rostro, se resistió un poco hasta que por fin pudo ver su rostro completamente sonrojado, me agache a su altura y limpie sus lágrimas con mis pulgares para luego sonreírle

-Ya todo está bien, no llores ¿Si? Mejor regálame una sonrisa- Pedí con voz suave y ella obedeció, mostrándome una sonrisa hermosa digna de ella * _Owww ternura de mi corazón X3_ *- Y ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido hasta aquí?- Le pregunte con curiosidad

-El señor Shion me trajo gracias a su… Eh ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-La tele trasportación, Agasha- Dijo el susodicho mirándonos con una suave sonrisa, luego miro al patriarca y la diosa- Esta es la niña que estaba junto a ella en Rodorio

-Agasha…- La llamo Sasha

-Señorita Athena, señor patriarca, que gusto verlos- La niña sonrió y les hizo una reverencia y ellos sonrieron- Yo llegue aquí con Keisy pero luego algo extraño sucedió, me asuste mucho pero ahora entiendo porque- La mire con intriga

-Agasha tu… Escuchaste todo- Ella asintió y yo baje la mirada

-Lo siento, cuando estuve en tu casa no te dije nada…- Ella me miro preocupada al ver mi expresión de tristeza. Si me siento mal ahora, ella se entero pero no por mi y seguramente va a desconfiar de mi porque ella me conto sus problemas y yo no, estaba confundida y no estaba segura si decírselo o no. La mire con pesar- No estoy tratando de justificarme ni nada pero es que…- Abrí los ojos sorprendida al ver que me tomaba de la mano con una sonrisa

-Está bien Keisy, entiendo, no fue tu culpa- Apretó su agarre y sentí la mirada de todos en nosotras pero yo solo la mire a ella- Imaginaba que tenias tus razones por eso no te presione aunque no imagine que fueras del futuro- Dijo con inocencia y yo sonreí aliviada

-Gracias pequeña… Y bueno precisamente estaba hablando de ti con la diosa y el señor patriarca- Ella me miro confundida y los mire a ellos

-Así que ella es la niña que te iba a dar alojamiento en su hogar- Pregunto el patriarca y asentí

-Sí, que cosas ¿No? Jejeje

-Bueno Agasha, Keisy tiene que quedarse aquí pero tú puedes venir a visitarla siempre que quieras- Dijo Sasha con una sonrisa y la niña asintió algo desilusionada, la abrace y le susurre al oído

-Tranquila, yo también iré a verte siempre- Al parecer con eso se sintió mejor porque asintió entusiasmada- Por cierto ¿Qué paso con el ramo de flores que le ibas a regalar?

-¡Ah! ¡Cierto, la ofrenda!- Exclamo alarmada- La deje en el templo de Aries y sentí una gota de sudor bajar por mi cien, al parecer es un poco olvidadiza pero no la culpaba con ese susto que se hecho ¿A quién no se le olvida?

-Bueno ya casi anochecerá, mejor retírense a sus templos- Ordeno el patriarca y todos asintieron. Me sorprendí, wow que rápido pasa el tiempo ya ha de ser como las 6:30pm. Abrí disimuladamente mi bolso para ver la hora en mi celular y si eran las 6:25pm, de verdad que el tiempo se fue volando

-Vamos Agasha, yo te llevo a tu casa- Shion la tomo del hombro

-Está bien señor Shion- Le sonrió- Nos vemos mañana Keisy

-Hasta mañana pequeña- Le di un beso en la mejilla- Dile a tu padre que iré mañana

-Bien- Los dos se encaminaron a la salida, seguidos de los demás. Sinceramente ya me siento más relajada, ya todos saben de mi y aunque no hemos hablado mucho se que tendremos una nueva relación. Vi hacia la salida con una sonrisa, valla que se oscureció rápido, suspire y de repente sentí un escalofrío recorrerme y la respiración de alguien en mi cuello, me sobresalte al instante y voltee a ver quien estaba detrás de mí

-Jejeje ¿Te asuste _pollita_?- Me pregunto con esa sonrisa socarrona plantada en su rostro. Este Kardia no pierde el tiempo ¿No? Salí de mi susto al reparar en lo que me dijo * _¿Pollita?_ * Se inclino delante de mi hasta quedar a mi altura, sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza- ¿Qué paso, te quedaste sin habla _pollita_?- Pregunto con burla y yo fruncí un poco el ceño porque sé que Kardia es así, burlesco, infantil e intimidante pero también sé que tiene un carácter sádico que a veces da miedo pero…

-No me llamo _pollita_ , mi nombre es Keisy

-El hizo un gesto de restarle importancia- Si, lo sé pero aun así creo que no hay un nombre que te quede mejor como ese- Lo mire sin entender- Eres pequeña…- Susurro una voz que derretiría cualquiera y me tomo de la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara fijamente. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida por su acción, temblé suavemente y me sonroje furiosamente ¡AHORA SI VOY A SENTIR QUE ME VOY A DESMAYAR!- Además de…- Se acerco a mi oído para susurrarme- Linda… ( **N.A: oh por dios XD** ) Saque fuerzas de no sé dónde y lo empuje lejos de mí, con las mejillas rojas hasta más no poder y la respiración agitada _*¿Qué intentaba_ _hacer?*_ El me miro sorprendido pero luego sonrió, iba acercarse a mí pero alguien lo detuvo

-Muchos juegos por hoy, bicho- Manigoldo lo empujo hacia la salida

-¡¿Qué te pasa, cangrejo?!- Se quejo con el ceño fruncido

-Deja a la _ragazza_ en paz, la estas asustando- Dijo con diversión y yo la mire sorprendida. Luego el mi miro de costado y me guiño el ojo haciendo que me congelara en mi sitio- Nos vemos mañana _ra-ga-zza_ \- Canturreo con diversión para luego salir del templo, aun escuchando las quejas de Kardia

-Escuche como el patriarca suspiraba con cansancio y una risita de Sasha- Disculpa Keisy, esos dos son muy… Espontáneos- Dijo lo ultimo con duda, no la verdad es que ellos son más que eso. No pude evitar soltar una limpia carcajada, definitivamente estar aquí va a ser muy divertido

-Bueno Keisy- Sasha se levanto y me tendió su mano- Ven te mostrare tu habitación- Acepte y cuando la iba a seguir me regrese para darle un abrazo al patriarca

-Que pase buenas noches, señor patriarca- Le dije con una sonrisa

-Bu…Buenas noches jovencita- Me contesto algo consternado por mi acción y me correspondió levemente, dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda. Ahora si lo solté y fui con Sasha. Pasamos por un amplio pasillo hasta que giramos a la izquierda frente a una puerta

-Aquí es- Abrió la puerta y dejo ver una gran habitación que era iluminada por la poca luz de la tarde y tres candelabros que había en las esquinas de la habitación, ella me invito a pasar y se quedo en la puerta- ¿Te gusta?

-Sí, es perfecta… Gracias Sasha- Le sonreí agradecida

-No hay de que, ¿No quieres nada de comer?- Me pregunto con duda

-Oh no tranquila, no tengo apetito pero gracias- Le sonreí con cariño

-Está bien, cualquier cosa me puedes llamar o a alguna doncella- Yo asentí- Descansa- Me dijo sonriéndome

-Tú también- Cerré la puerta y me quede apoyada en ella por un momento. Me sentí algo cansada, fueron muchas emociones por un día, pero aun así estoy muy contenta. Me acerque a la cama y me senté notándola suave * _Valla no es una roca como la cama de Sasha_ * Me quite mi bolso y saque mi celular para ver la imagen de portada en donde estamos mis amigas y yo con el uniforme escolar a las afueras de una heladería. Sonreí con nostalgia _*¿Cómo estarán en este momento?*_ Pensé con curiosidad y luego negué, no, seguramente están bien, yo se que sí. Me quite los botines y las medias, me quite el suéter y lo doble para luego arroparme con la manta que estaba a mi lado y empecé a dar vueltas en la cama sin conciliar el sueño- Arg no puedo dormir es muy temprano… Mejor me veo a Inuyasha un rato- Saque mi teléfono nuevamente y seleccione videos en donde tengo muchos videos musicales o de películas descargados, seguí buscando y me tope con el video de "Inuyasha, la película 1: un amor a través del tiempo" Suspire, me encanta esa película, bueno todas me gustan pero esta tiene una parte que me mata:

 _-Puedo sentirlo puedo sentir a Inuyasha- Susurro la pelinegra, tocando el tronco del árbol sagrado con los ojos cerrados_

 _-¿Kagome?- Escucho la voz de Inuyasha llamarla y abrió los ojos sorprendida para luego ver hacia arriba, comprobando que sus oídos no la engañaban- ¿Eres tú, Kagome?- Hay estaba nuevamente la voz del chico que le robo el corazón_

 _-Inuyasha- Susurro sorprendida- ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo está tu herida?- Se apresuro a preguntar_

 _-Feh, esto no es nada para mí- Dijo restándole importancia al asunto- Oye ¿Tu estas allá?- Pregunto refiriéndose a su época_

 _-Sí, pero no pienses que salí huyendo- Dijo con un tinte de tristeza y escucho una pequeña risa proveniente de el_

 _-Ja, ya veo, estabas asustada_

 _-¡No es eso!- Se apresuro a decir- Es que… Es que yo…- Bajo la mirada con tristeza y el rostro enojado de Kikyo apareció en su mente, gritándole que se fuera y luego apareció la imagen que más le dolía… Kikyo besando a Inuyasha_

 _-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto suavemente al ver que ella no respondía_

 _-No… No es nada, yo solo me fui de allí- Dijo con dolor y escucho nuevamente la risa del ojidorado_

 _-Que tonta eres…_

 _-¡¿Cómo que tonta…?!- Replico ella para después ver con sorpresa como el muchacho aparecía frente a ella- ¿Inuyasha…?_

 _-Con una sonrisa floja le hablo- Valla… Puedo verte- Ahora estaban frente a frente con los sentimientos a flor de piel_

 _-Yo… No eh podido ayudarte… Y además te eh herido Inuyasha- Dijo con pesar- Pienso que lo mejor es que no siga a tu lado_

 _-Inuyasha la miro molesto y se levanto con algo de dificultad- Deja de decir tonterías de una vez!- Camino hacia ella pero debido al dolor tuvo que parar, enseguida Kagome corrió hacia el_

 _-¡Inuyasha!- Cuando estuvo frente a él le coloco las manos en su pecho para detenerlo- Por favor no te mueva o la herida empeorara- Suplico preocupada, sin embargo dejo escapar un jadeo sorprendido cuando el muchacho la jalo hacia él para encerrarla en un tierno abrazo. Ella abrió los ojos hasta más no poder y se quedo estática_

 _-Yo te necesito a mi lado… ¿Acaso no puedes entenderlo?- Susurro con voz ronca y suave, la ternura con la que le hablo fue su tope y sintió que unas lagrimas se agrupaban en sus ojos, para luego esconder su rostro en el hombro de el_

 _-Gracias… Inuyasha_

-Oh mi dios, nunca me cansare de ver esto- Susurre con una sonrisa y deje escapar un suspiro enamorado ¡Que viva el InuKag! Una de mis shipp favoritos, de repente se me vino una pregunta- ¿Y si yo llegara a tener un romance aquí?- Dije de la nada- Jajaja nah no lo creo- Dije divertida, eso sería una locura ( **N.A: jaja eso es lo que tú crees X3** ) Luego de que vi la escena, me puse a escuchar música con el presentimiento de que iba para rato… Ya mañana será otro día… * _Un fabuloso día_ * Pensé con alegría.

 **Bueno chicos, hasta aquí llego el capitulo y por aquí hay algunos que no pierden el tiempo y dieron su primer asalto ¿No?- Mire divertida al cangrejo y al alacrán, quienes miraron hacia otro lado fingiendo no haber escuchado nada- Aguafiestas- Susurre**

 **-Jejeje bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, chicos- Keisy sonrió animada- Tal vez no haya sido muy emocionante pero es que Inumi ha estado muy agotada y a veces se le van las ideas**

 **-Que si no- Suspire con cansancio pero bueno que más da, lo importante es que lo termine y bueno ya es hora de ver los reviews:**

 **- _akari chanv_ : qué bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, al igual que espero que te agrade este y si Naomi es alguien más importante de lo esperado. De verdad significa mucho para mí que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia ¡Muchas gracias! :D**

 **- _Mika Lovers_ : de nada al contrario, disculpen la tardanza pero yo todos los días escribo un poquito hasta que tengo el capitulo complete pero esta vez me tarde más de lo normal y lo siento u.u**

 **-Cofcofmentiracofcof- Fruncí el ceño y le pegue al cangrejo en la cabeza**

 **-¡Oye! _**

 **-¡Cállate y déjame terminar! ò_ó… Disculpa _Mika_ bueno iba en que no pude actualizar antes por falta de tiempo pero nunca, ¡NUNCA! Me olvido de ustedes**

 **- _Pao696_ : amiga mía ¿Cómo estas? ^u^ Me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia y si bueno a Keisy le dan ganas de desmayarse pero yo no se lo permito jejeje XD **

**-Mala ¿Qué no ves que es demasiada emoción para mí?- Hizo un puchero u.u**

 **-Jejeje lo sé pero si te desmayas no habría emoción :v y por favor _Pao696_ continua con tu fic "Mi querida inu" que quedo en lo más interesante con los doraditos**

 **-¿Nosotros?- Pregunto Dohko- ¿Y nosotros que hacemos allí?**

 **-Jojojo algo genial créeme 7u7- Me miraron raro- Ok a todos les mando un abrazo y mis grandes agradecimientos por leer esta historia, de verdad muchas gracias**

 **-En el próximo capítulo se presenta: Conociéndonos 2da parte. ¡Así que no se la pierdan!- Dijo Keisy con emoción- Oye por cierto Inumi ¿Qué quisiste decir con lo de antes?**

 **-¿Eh, de qué hablas?**

 **-Dijiste que solo yo me creía el que no tendría un romance aquí ¿Por qué?- Me carcajee y me miro confundida- ¿Qué vas hacer conmigo, Inumi?**

 **-Ojojojojo nada, nada- La mire con diversión- Eso lo veras más adelante. Y para ustedes chicos y chicas ya lo saben, las ideas o sugerencias serán recibidas con cariño ¡Nos leemos en la próxima!**

 **-¡Adiós!- Se despidieron los dorados**

 **-¡Espera Inumi! Dime qué quieres decir con eso**

 **-Jijiji nop XD**

 **-Pero Inumi… u.u**

 **-No pequeña…- Señale a otro lugar y exclame- ¡Oh mira, es Sesshomaru! *U***

 **-¡¿Quéee, donde?! O_O**

 **-JAJAJAAJA te la creíste jajajaja ¡Chaito!** **XD**

 **-¡INUMIII! ò_ó**

 **By: Inumi Higurashi XD.**


	6. Chapter 6 Conociendonos 2da parte

**(Sale despacio de una pared) ¡Hola mis bellos lectores!… Ehh, se que llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar este fic ¿Mas de un mes? ¡Terrible! XD No de verdad, lo siento u.u No era mi intensión tardarme tanto pero es que el liceo, las tarea y demás actividades me dejan agotada, estresada y sin tiempo de hacer nada más. Pero lo más malo de todo no es eso, sino que tanta presión hizo lo más horrible que le puede pasar a un escritor… Falta de inspiración XD No se ustedes pero yo me sentí horrible de ver que había avanzado más de la mitad el capitulo y después no saber que escribir para concluirlo ¡Arg! Y cuando por fin lo termino me cortan el internet ¡Osea! ¡¿El mundo está en mi contra o qué?! TuT Simplemente me sentí fatal por ustedes pero espero y puedan perdonarme, mis amores n** **ᴗ** **n**

 **-¡Hola muchachos! Es un gusto saber de ustedes otra vez- Sonrió Keisy alegremente para luego acercarse a mí y darme unas palmaditas en la espalda- Ya, no te sientas tan culpable- Me animo Keisy- Esas cosas suelen ocurrir así que no te preocupes ^u^**

 **-Bueeeno si pero mejor dejemos tanto parloteo y da la entrada de una vez**

 **-Manigoldo, aquí la que maneja esto soy yo ¿Ok? Así que no te la des de chulito- Lo mire molesta**

 **-También me miro molesto- ¡No me estoy dando de nada!**

 **-Chicos no discutan- Interrumpió Keisy, mirándonos de forma reprobatoria**

 **-Es cierto- Intervino Aldebarán- Calmémonos un poco**

 **-Está bien u.u Saint Seiya no es de mi propiedad por más que yo quisiera que así fuera XD Es propiedad del gran Masami Kurumada**

 **-Keisy sonrió animada- Y sin más preámbulos…**

 **-¡Que empiece el fic! \\(^◊^)/- Exclamamos al mismo tiempo**

 _ **Capitulo 5: Conociéndonos 2da parte**_

 _ **Contado por Keisy:**_

-Me removí en la cama, sintiendo un vacío a mi lado. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me sentí desorientada de todo al notar que estaba en un sitio que no conocía *¿ _Dónde estoy_?* Pensé aun adormilada y de pronto los recuerdos del día anterior golpearon mi mente * _Es cierto… Estoy en el santuario_ * Estruje mis ojos suavemente y lance un pequeño bostezo _*¿Qué hora es?_ * Busque perezosamente mi teléfono bajo mi suéter y vi que eran las 7:51am. Me incorpore en la amplia cama y abrí mis ojos completamente al ver la enorme habitación. Las paredes son de color beige claro con unos grandes pilares a ambos lados de la habitación con los candelabros, enfrente de la cama había un amplio escritorio de madera con dos taburetes algo altos y al lado de estos estaba una puerta marrón; mire la cama y vi que esta tenía un buen espaldero y los bordes tenían diseños inscritos y a mi derecha había una gran cortina semi-transparente que bailaba suavemente por el viento _*¡Valla, que habitación más bonita! Como anoche estaba muy oscuro no pude apreciar nada de esto*_ Sonreí suavemente para luego levantarme, camine hacia la cortina y la corrí para revelar una pequeña azotea. Mi sonrisa se ensancho más al ver la hermosa vista que tenía desde aquí. Camine y apoye mis manos en la baranda de piedra y sentí la fresca brisa golpearme el rostro con suavidad- Esta vista es preciosa- Susurre fascinada de ver los alrededores del santuario, los templos con aquellos pilares monumentales, las grandes escaleras y el coliseo que se podía apreciar a la distancia, al igual que a lo lejos se podía divisar el pueblo, todo eso junto al resplandeciente sol y el bello cielo azul le daba un toque maravilloso a todo- De verdad que Grecia es un lugar fascinante- Reí suavemente y me di unas palmadas en mis mejillas- Bueno hoy es un nuevo día y hay que comenzar a explorarla- Me dije con entusiasmo y regrese al interior de la habitación, mire todo nuevamente y vi la puerta que estaba al lado del escritorio _*¿Qué_ _habrá allí?*_ Con mucha curiosidad me acerque y la abrí para dejar ver un baño de lo mas reluciente que se puedan imaginar, había una tina grande y llena de agua junto a un taburete pequeño que tenia encima unas toallas, al lado de eso había un gran muro lleno de pequeños jarrones con diseños perfectamente marcados. Me acerque a uno de ellos y lo olí * _Waaa que rico, huele a cereza_ * Pensé con una sonrisa atontada y luego toque el agua de la bañera, estaba tibia- Un baño de buena mañana es lo mejor- En seguida empecé a quitarme la blusa junto a mi brasier para colocarlo en el muro…

-¿Señorita?- Me llamo una voz femenina

-¡Ahhhhh!- Me sobresalte de improvisto, tome mi blusa y me tape al momento que me giraba a ver quién era…

-Lo siento, no era mi intensión asustarle- Se disculpo apenada una mujer de avanzada edad y con aspecto dulce que por su peinado y vestimenta deduje que era una doncella- Es que toque pero no me respondía

-Le sonreí un poco para no preocuparla, estaba tan pérdida en mi mundo que no la sentí- Esta bien, no se preocupe… ¿Usted es…?

-Oh, me llamo Cyrene, mucho gusto en conocerla- Hizo una leve reverencia y me sonrió, yo correspondí

-Oh bueno, yo soy…

-¿La señorita Keisy?- La mire sorprendida y asentí- Lo sé, el señor patriarca y la señorita Athena nos contó de usted, por lo tanto las demás doncellas del santuario y yo estamos a su disposición

-Está bien, gracias- Le sonreí agradecida, era un bonito detalle aquello aunque no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención de esa magnitud

-Y bueno estoy aquí para ayudarle a asearse- La mire avergonzada

-¡Oh no!- Me miro sorprendida y respondí rápidamente- Qui…quiero decir, no es necesario, puedo hacerlo sola- Le sonreí nerviosamente, ella me miro con duda un segundo para luego verme con seriedad

-Lo siento señorita Keisy pero son ordenes de la diosa Athena- Me sonrió con dulzura y se acerco a mí con unas toallas- Además, es unas de las costumbres que tenemos aquí- Asentí ante sus palabras, ella tenía razón, las doncellas son mujeres que se encargan de atender personalmente a sus superiores con estricto cuidado, incluso encargarse de su higiene personal y mas que se trata del siglo XVIII. Ok, comprendo eso pero aun así me da vergüenza

-Entiendo… Gracias señora Cyrene pero de verdad no es necesario- Trate de convencerla

-Ella sonrió como una autentica madre amorosa- ¿Le da vergüenza conmigo a pesar de que soy mujer también?- La mire sonrojada pero asentí. Oí como soltaba una pequeña carcajada- No debe tener pena señorita

-Lo sé pero es que… No estoy acostumbrada- Dije con sinceridad, ella rió nuevamente

-Tranquila, ya me imaginaba algo así pero le prometo que se adaptara bien aquí, es solo cuestión de tiempo- Me hablo con voz suave- Mientras tanto, permítame ayudarla en lo que necesite ¿Si? Al menos en esta ocasión- Ante sus palabras yo no pude más que sonreírle abiertamente

-Es usted muy amable, muchas gracias

-Bien, entonces comencemos- Me dijo con amabilidad al momento que me ayudaba a desvestirme y meterme a la bañera. Sinceramente me sentí como una bebe siento bañada por su madre, aunque aun estaba súper avergonzada no podía evitar disfrutar el suave masaje que repartía en mi cabeza o cuando me tallo la espalda con suma delicadeza, definitivamente esta señora es una experta * _Claro, de seguro es una doncella muy aplicada y con años de experiencia_ * Pensé relajándome ante el trato de la señora, mientras me trataba, hablaba de cómo se manejan las cosas en el pueblo y la fusión que hacen las doncellas aunque algunas cosas ya las sabia me sentía a gusto con ella. Luego de un rato me tendió una toalla y me sentí como nueva- Por favor espere un momento, voy a dejarle en su cama una ropa limpia que le mando la señorita Athena

-De acuerdo, gracias señora Cyrene- Ella sonrió

-No hay de que- Salió del baño y termine de secarme, luego de unos minutos ella me llamo y salí del baño para encontrarme en la cama un precioso vestido de color azul celeste que tenía un delgado lazo beige en la cintura y una peineta

-¡Que hermoso vestido!- Exclame con alegría, tomándolo entre mis manos y sintiendo la suavidad de la tela no pude más que sonreír maravillada- De verdad es muy bello

-La señora Cyrene sonrió complacida- Me alegra que le haya gustado, señorita- Ese vestido viene a juego con estas sandalias- Se acerco a mí y me mostró unas sandalias de color beige estilo griego, al verlos mis ojos se iluminaron

-¡Waoo!- Puse el vestido en la cama y tome el calzado, notando que estos tenían en los bordes diseños de flores inscritos- Siempre quise tener unas así…- Sonreí abiertamente- ¡Son tan cool!- Ella me miro extrañada

-¿Tan… qué?

-Tan fabulosos- Corregí con una sonrisa- Gracias…

-No es nada- Se acerco hasta el escritorio y saco algo de uno de los cajones para luego acercarse a mí y me mostró unas cintas blancas- Ahora para que pueda vestirse cómodamente necesita esto puedes cubrir sus partes íntimas- Me sonroje nuevamente pero aun así le sonreí

-De acuerdo, gracias… Emm pero no sé cómo hacerlo- Reí con nerviosismo

-Descuide, yo le enseño- Me sonrió con dulzura para luego enseñarme la táctica, en unos segundos ya tenía mis lugares íntimos bien cubiertos y la verdad, me sentí algo rara * _Esto es totalmente nuevo para mí, tengo que aprender y adaptarme_ * Pensé lo ultimo con determinación. Ya con mi ropa interior improvisada, la señora Cyrene me enseño un pequeño frasco de mármol

-Es una loción de extracto de coco y orquídeas- Sonrió- Es para el cuerpo

-Genial…- Quite la tapa y el exquisito olor inundo mis fosas nasales- ¡Huele riquísimo!

-Sabia que le gustaría- Comento ella con ternura. Unos momentos después de untarme la loción, me puse el vestido que me llegaba a las rodillas y sus mangas me caían a los hombros dejándolos al descubierto y luego me coloque las zapatillas- Le quedan perfecto- Opino, satisfecha de mi apariencia- Ahora su cabello- Tomo la toalla y termino de secar mis húmedos cabellos para luego peinarlos hasta que estos tomaron su forma rizada. Todo lo hizo con sumo cuidado y paciencia, sentí que tomaba dos mechones laterales de mi cabello y lo tejía en unas trenzas, luego los unió en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza en forma de cintillo y dejaba el resto de mi cabello suelto-Bueno señorita Keisy, ya esta lista- Anuncio- La llevare al comedor, es hora de desayunar

-Muchas gracias- Le dije de forma risueña y luego baje la mirada apenada- Y disculpe tantas molestias

-No me agradezca tanto- Me regaño con ternura y tomo mi ropa- Y no se preocupe, es mi deber, me llevare su ropa y más tarde se la traeré como nueva

-Me sonroje más- Yo de verdad…

-Mejor no diga nada mas- Me cortó como presintiendo que iba a disculparme de nuevo- Venga conmigo, el patriarca y la diosa de seguro están esperando

-Asentí inmediatamente y tome mi bolso- Si, vamos…- Salimos de la habitación pasando por el amplio pasillo hasta llegar al fondo de este en donde estaba una puerta enorme. Ella empujo un poco y abrí los ojos enormemente al ver semejante salón en donde estaba una LARGA mesa en donde se encontraba 15 sillas exactamente. Nos adentramos al salón y yo veía los alrededores sumamente impresionada * _Este templo es de verdad gigante, cualquiera se puede perder aquí_ * Pensé sin aliento, sonriendo como boba

-Buenos días patriarca, señorita Athena- Escuche decir a la señora Cyrene y me sobresalte en mi sitio, estaba tan perdida en mi inspección soñadora que no note que ellos habían llegado ( **N.A: insisto, eres muy despistada jejeje XD** )

-Buenos días- Salude alegremente

-Buen día, jovencita- Me saludo el patriarca con una suave sonrisa

-Keisy- Sasha me miro sorprendida y luego me miro con dulzura- ¡Te ves adorable!

-Gracias- Conteste con algo de timidez, el patriarca miro a la doncella

-Gracias Cyrene, puedes retirarte

-Sí señor, con permiso- Ella obedeció y antes de irse me regalo una sonrisa que yo correspondí al instante * _Es una señora muy agradable_ * Pensé viendo por donde se había ido

-Ven Keisy- Me llamo Sasha- Siéntate a mi lado- Yo asentí y me senté junto a ella, mientras el patriarca se sentaba en la silla principal. En seguida cuatro jóvenes doncellas vinieron con varias vajillas de distintos modelos y lo colocaron en la mesa- Espero que te guste- Me dijo con una suave sonrisa y a partir de allí disfrute toda la comida, charlando animadamente con Sasha y sacándole de vez en cuando una sonrisa al patriarca, me pude dar cuenta que a pesar de lo estricto que es también es muy amable, irradia seguridad y gentileza y eso lo hace un patriarca digno

-¿Entonces vas a la casa de Agasha?- Pregunto Sasha con curiosidad

-Sí, ayer le prometí que iría- Le sonreí- Además quiero ver como sigue su padre

-De acuerdo, pero ya sabes que tienes que ir acompañada- Me dijo el patriarca con serenidad- Llevas muy poco tiempo aquí y no conoces el pueblo del todo ¿Cierto?- Asentí con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Sí…- Me levante cuando termine mi desayuno y le di un beso en la mejilla a Sasha- Nos vemos más tarde, Sasha

-Ve con cuidado- Me dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa

-Jejeje claro- Le sonreí y me acerque al patriarca- Hasta luego señor patriarca- También le di un beso en la mejilla dejándolo sorprendido y no pude evitar soltar una risita, ya es la tercera vez que lo tomo desprevenido pero es que no lo puedo evitar- Y no se preocupe, estaré bien y no regresare tarde- Le anuncie como si le estuviera hablando a mi papa y la verdad es que lo veía como uno. Me puse mi bolso, camine hasta la puerta y me gire sonriente hacia ellos para despedirme una vez más con la mano- ¡Adiós!- Salí de allí, caminando por el extenso pasillo y girando a mi dirección opuesta en donde estaba una enorme cortina _*¿No será este el salón principal?_ * Pensé con duda y curiosidad, alce un poco la cortina y vi el trono de la diosa * _Uff menos mal y no me perdí_ * Suspire aliviada y recorrí el enorme salón con admiración * _En el anime no presentan mucho pero estar aquí es sensacional_ * Pensé con una gran sonrisa para después salir del templo.

 _ **Contado por la autora**_ :

La castaña quedo fascinada al ver el hermoso día frente a ella y respire hondo, deleitándose con la fresca brisa. Empezó a bajar las escaleras, tomándose el tiempo de admirar todo con paciencia, relajada y sonriente pudo divisar el gran jardín de rosas * _Waaa son tan bellas_ * Pensó maravillada de tan glamoroso paisaje; como si estuviera hipnotizada y olvidándose por completo del peligro de estas, camino hacia ellas viéndolas detenidamente e inconscientemente se agacho a tomar una…

-No las toques…- Se escucho la dura voz del caballero de Piscis. Keisy se sobresalto y lo miro entre asustada y sorprendida- Será mejor que te alejes, estas rosas son venenosas- Ella se enderezo con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza y en seguida se dio un facelpam interno * _¡Ay por todos los dioses, se me había olvidado por completo! ¡Qué tonta!*-_ Pensó avergonzada

-Lo…lo siento mucho- Se disculpo apenada y se encogió un poco en su sitio al sentir la seria e intensa mirada del caballero sobre ella. Respiro hondo y le sonrió- Lamento haber sido tan imprudente, no volverá a ocurrir- Dijo de forma animada pero él no dijo nada, solo la observaba como si la estuviera estudiando, haciendo que la pobre de Keisy se pusiera nerviosa así que trato de apaciguar el tenso ambiente que de pronto se había instalado en el aire- Ehh ¿Me permite el paso por su templo?- Pregunto con algo de timidez, el muchacho la miro con desconfianza, puede que parezca indefensa pero es muy extraña, de un mundo ajeno al de ellos y atraída de una forma muy peculiar por un ser desconocido… Pero por otro lado, no parecía ser alguien con malas intensiones. Con un movimiento de su mano hizo que las rosas se apartaran, dejando un camino libre y dejándole a Keisy los ojos de par en par * _En vivo y directo… ¡Fabuloso!*_ Pensó emocionada y sorprendida

-Sígueme…- Dijo dándole la espalda a la muchacha para caminar hacia el templo. La castaña obedeció, dejándose guiar por el apuesto caballero con una gran sonrisa plantada en su rostro; lo siguió en una distancia prudente, no quería molestarlo y aunque le entristecía la rigidez que tenía el joven hacia los demás a causa de su veneno, quería de alguna manera acercarse a él. Una vez de haber llegado al doceavo templo lo recorrieron en silencio… Bueno específicamente él era el que estaba en silencio porque la chica tarareaba una canción en voz baja mientras veía a su alrededor con fascinación, luego de unos minutos llegaron a la entrada del templo- A partir de aquí puedes continuar sola- Anuncio con voz serena pero aun mirándola fijamente, vio como los ojos de ella brillaron y por un momento se perdió en ellos

-¡Gracias señor Albafica!- Exclamo alegremente, regalándole una adorable sonrisa que dejo al caballero algo dislocado por un segundo, por alguna razón hizo que su corazón latiera con fuerza en su pecho; negó y trato de ignorar eso. La muchacha bajo dos escalones y luego se giro a verlo- ¡Nos vemos luego!- Se despidió con la mano y bajo las escaleras con rapidez * _Como quien dice, bajar es más fácil que subir_ * Pensó divertida para que luego de unos segundos se adentrara al templo de Acuario * _Vamos Keisy tranquila… Solo actúa normal_ * Se dio animo, tratando de controlar los nervios que volvían a ella. Camino por el lugar, sintiendo el aire frío de este hasta que llego a la gran sala en donde encontró al peliverde sentado en una silla leyendo un libro. Ella tomo aire antes de hablar- Buenos días- Saludo en voz alta captando la atención del caballero de Acuario que la miro con serenidad

-Buenos días- Respondió al momento en que se quitaba los lentes ( **N.A: con lentes o sin ellos igualmente se ve sexy 7u7** ) * _Si Mary estuviera aquí, probablemente se lanzaría a sus brazos_ * Pensó Keisy algo sonrojada al ver directamente los ojos violetas de él- ¿A qué se debe su visita, señorita?- Pregunto de forma respetuosa * _Ah, tan caballeroso y educado como siempre_ * Suspiro embobada y justo cuando se disponía a contestar una risa masculina la corto de pronto

-Valla, valla- El caballero del octavo templo hizo acto de presencia con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara y que a diferencia de su compañero, el no traía su armadura, sino su ropa de entrenamiento- Pero si eres tu _pollita_ \- Dijo en un tono burlón mientras jugaba con una manzana que llevaba en la mano. Keisy sin darse cuenta se sonrojo un poco al recordar lo del día anterior y esto no paso desapercibido por el peliazul quien ensanchó aun más su sonrisa- ¿Qué paso _pollita_? De repente te pusiste roja- Dijo con descaro

-Keisy se toco las mejillas- Si… Están calientes- Reconoció en un susurro, bajando un poco la mirada avergonzada y en un instante sintió al muchacho cerca de ella… Muy cerca

-Kardia soltó otra carcajada, mirándola sin disimulo alguno; esa niña le atraía mucho… Ese cuerpo menudo pero esbelto y bien formado podía ser la fantasía de cualquier hombre, su piel blanca y ese rostro angelical se convertía en una tentación, y claro a él le gustaba esa tentación…- ¿No me digas que te pongo nerviosa, _pollita_?- Pregunto fingiendo sorpresa

-La muchacha lo miro avergonzada- ¡N…no! Bueno… Es que…- Trato de pensar en algo pero ¿Qué podía decirle?- Debe ser el calor ¡Sí! Eso- ¡Puaj! Hay que aceptarlo, mentir no era lo suyo y la primera vez que lo hace le sale terriblemente pésimo * _Acéptalo Keisy… No sabes mentir_ * Se recordó abochornada ( **N.A: aww cosita XD** )

-Soltó una risotada- ¿Si? Pues no lo parece- Se burlo el alacrán, obviamente no le creyó nada causando que la muchacha inflara sus enrojecidas mejillas * _Mou ¿Por qué Kardia tiene que ser así_?* Pensó con el corazón latiéndole a mil

-Disculpe señor Kardia pero yo…

-¿Señor Kardia?- Interrumpió con una ceja alzada al mismo tiempo que lanzaba otra risotada- No tienes que ser tan educada, puedes llamarme Kardia a secas- Miro de reojo a su compañero- Igual que al ratón de biblioteca que está allí- Lo señaló y Degel le mando una mirada asesina

-Kardia…- Lo llamo con un tono de advertencia, sin embargo el otro lo ignoro

-¿Qué te trae por estos lares, _pollita_?- Indagó dándole un mordisco a su manzana

-Ella le sonrió un poco, olvidándose de la vergüenza aunque sus mejillas todavía tenían un tono rosado- Voy un rato al pueblo

-Mmmm pues bien voy contigo- Dijo o más bien declaró

-Keisy abrió los ojos sorprendida- Ah pero…

-Nada de peros- Sonrió con arrogancia- Son ordenes del patriarca

-La castaña lo miro recelosa, con que se quería agarrar de ahí ¿No?- Lo sé pero es que…

-¡No se digas más!- Sentencio, y sin previo aviso la tomo de la cintura y la cargo en su hombro como si de un costal de papas se tratara

-Reprimió un grito de sorpresa- ¡Espera Kardia! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Bájame!

-El muchacho sonrió como un niño travieso al escuchar su nombre sin el "señor"- No _pollita_ , yo voy contigo

-¡Mi nombre no es _pollita_ , es Keisy!- Le recordó, dándole golpecitos en la espalda que a él obviamente no le hacía ni cosquillas- ¡Y puedo caminar! ¡Bájame por favor!

-De eso nada…- Cuando hizo un ademán para irse, Keisy escucho un sonido de cristal y vio como las piernas de Kardia eran cubiertas por hielo *¡ _Wojojojoo de lujo!_ * Pensó sorprendida y emocionada de ver las habilidades del Acuariano

-¡¿Pero qué carajos…?!- Frunció el ceño cuando vio sus piernas inmovilizadas y se giro al peliverde- Maldito Degel ¡Déjame ir!- Exigió molesto sin embargo el muchacho lo ignoro y se acerco a la muchacha para tomarla de la cintura

-Esa no es la forma de tratar a una dama- La zafo de los brazos del alacrán delicadamente y la coloco en el suelo, la muchacha algo sonrojada le sonrió agradecida- Por favor disculpa el comportamiento de mi compañero- Dijo con serenidad

-Jejeje está bien, tranquilo y gracias

-¡Oigan! ¡No hablen como si no estuviera presente!- Gruño el peliazul tratando de zafarse de la trampa de hielo

-Lo lamento- Se disculpo la joven sintiendo empatía por el caballero- Tengo que irme ya, antes de se haga más tarde- Cuando vio que Kardia hacia una mueca de desagrado agrego rápidamente- ¡No te preocupes! No iré sola- Le sonrió dulcemente- ¡Nos vemos!- Les dijo al momento que salía corriendo del lugar

-¡Oye espera!- La llamo pero ya era tarde, la chica se había ido. Miro molesto a su compañero- ¡Es tu culpa, hielera con patas!- Degel lo miro incrédulo ¡Ah! Ahora le echaba la culpa de que sea tan infantil. Suspiro con cansancio ¿Por qué su amigo tiene que ser tan idiota?

-Si la hubieras tratado con delicadeza tal vez hubiera dejado que fueras con ella, pero claro…- Sonrió con ironía- Ese no es tu fuerte

-¡Ya déjate de estupideces y déjame ir!- Exigió inclinando levemente su cuerpo hacia adelante, tratando de moverse y no vio la maléfica sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del francés quien obedeció de repente, haciendo que el alacrán perdiera el equilibrio y se fuera de bruces al suelo- Mmjph- Gimió adolorido, despegando la cara del piso-… Degel ¡Bastardo!- Rugió enfurecido ( **N.A: jajajaja te lo mereces XD** )

-El peliverde sonrió complacido-… Idiota- Tomo su libro y fue a su biblioteca, ignorando los gritos de su amigo

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

 _ **Contado por Keisy**_ :

Recorrí el templo de Capricornio y me extraño de no encontrar al caballero allí así que seguí mi camino hacia los demás templos de Sagitario, Escorpio y Libra, encontrándome con el mismo resultado * _Que raro… Kardia está en Acuario pero… ¿En donde están Sísifo, Dohko y El Cid?_ * Pensé extrañada mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia Virgo- Mmmm de seguro estarán entrenando- Susurre pensativa. Entre al lugar sintiendo un aura enigmática prevenir de él y camine por unos minutos hasta que me tope con el rubio hindú sentado en su posición de loto. Sonreí y camine sin hacer mucho ruido hasta posicionarme frente a él

-Buenos días jovencita- Abrí los ojos sorprendida _*¡Se me adelanto!*_

-Etto… ¿Cómo supo que soy yo?- Pregunte insegura

-Tus pasos… Son livianos- Comenzó a decir con una pequeña sonrisa- No puedo verte pero puedo imaginar cómo eres…- Sentí una punzada en el pecho. Otras de las cosas que me duele es que él sea ciego y que solo tuvo la oportunidad de ver en el último instante de su vida durante la batalla, eso me lastimo mucho. Me senté sobre mis rodillas frente a él y en un atrevimiento, tome una de sus manos entre las mías, lo sentí tenso pero no me aparto

-¿Es ciego?- Le pregunte suavemente lo que ya sabía, pero no había nada de malo se supone que no lo conozco ¿No?

-El asintió levemente- Si, soy ciego…- Afirmo- Pero no necesito ver para saber que pasa a nuestro alrededor- Expreso con tranquilidad

-Sonreí con ternura * _Lo sé Asmita, tu eres fabuloso a pesar de todo_ * Pensé con algo de nostalgia- Entiendo… ¡Es impresionante!- Exclame de pronto

-¿Impresionante?- Repitió confundido

-¡Claro!- Respondí con entusiasmo- Porque a pesar de eso, sabe cómo desenvolverse muy bien hacia los demás…- Apreté suavemente el agarre de su mano. No lo dije a la deriva, lo dije porque así lo sentía. Asmita es un caballero que a pesar de no mostrar mucho, tiene un fuerte sentido de justicia y no tuvo la oportunidad de compartir con los demás y demostrarles que es un buen compañero- Puede que suene algo repentino pero yo lo admiro mucho, señor Asmita * _… Lo dicho, dicho esta_ * Pensé mirando como las cejas del rubio se alzaban debido a la sorpresa pero luego recuperó su expresión serena

-¿Eres… Keisy, cierto?

-¡Sí!- Conteste animada

-Eres una chica muy interesante- Me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y, yo lo mire sorprendida- Tienes un aura pura y sincera a tu alrededor, justo como Athena- Me sentí alagada ya que el no es el tipo de persona que se expresa así delante de los demás- ¿Y a que se debe tu visita por aquí?

-Ehh sí, bueno vine porque voy al pueblo de visita- Dije alegremente

-Supongo que irás a ver a la pequeña Agasha- Se levanto sosteniendo mi mano- Bien, puedes pasar- Dijo con tranquilidad

-¡Gracias!- Dije emocionada y sin poder evitarlo, lo abrace rápidamente y antes de que pudiera reclamarme o hacer algo, me solté de él para seguir mi camino. Seguí corriendo pasando por el templo de Leo sin encontrar a nadie, fruncí el ceño y recorrí los templos de Cáncer, Géminis y Tauro también encontrándolas vacías * _Pero bueno ¿En dónde estarán metidos estos hombres?*_ Pensé algo preocupada de no encontrarlos * _¿Y si están en el coliseo?*_ Pensé con duda- Si, lo más seguro es que estén allí- Susurre para luego seguir con mi camino. Justo cuando iba llegando a la entrada de Aries me topo con Shion quien no portaba su armadura. Sonreí abiertamente y me acerco a el por la espalda- Buenos días, señor Shion- Salude entusiasmada y él se giro a verme con una sonrisa

-Buen día Keisy- Me correspondió con amabilidad- ¿Te diriges al pueblo?

-Sí, voy a visitar a Agasha y a su padre- Le respondí sonriente

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Me pregunto con caballerosidad ( **N.A: ¿Por qué no hay chicos así en estos tiempos? ¬_¬U** )

-¡Por supuesto!- Comenzamos nuestro andar al mismo tiempo que tomamos una amena charla, el me conto un poco mas de cómo se manejan las cosas en el santuario y yo de mi hogar, me sentí muy bien a su lado y me di cuenta de que aunque no lo parezca, Shion es algo tímido pero eso no quita lo lindo que es. Estuvimos un rato charlando hasta que llegamos al coliseo donde pudimos divisar algunos aspirantes entrenando y en seguida mis ojos brillaron ¿Podemos acercarnos un poco para ver?- Le pregunte con un tono suplicante

-Claro- Asintió y nos adentramos un poco para ver el acalorado entrenamiento que tenían el grupo de jóvenes, sonreí _*¡Increíble!*_ Pensé con admiración al ver los ágiles movimientos de todos, incluso habían chicas con sus mascaras batallando sin dar tregua * _Puff yo no daría la talla para hacer eso, ni siguiera se pelear… Trapearían el suelo conmigo_ * Pensé con nerviosismo cuando vi que una de ellas le dio una patada a su contrincante que lo mando a volar para luego estrellarse con una columna. En ese momento la mano de Shion se poso en mi hombro- Este es uno de los pocos entrenamientos que hacen para poder llegar a ser caballeros algún día- Me dijo con esa sabiduría que lo representa- ¿Te asusta?

-Negué rápidamente- No, al contrario es que me sorprende mucho las cualidades de todos, seguramente es un gran orgullo saber que ustedes los entrenan ¿No?- El me correspondió con una suave sonrisa y me mire nuevamente a los discípulos pero alguien de ellos me llamo la atención, un muchacho de cabello castaño recogido en una coleta alta y ojos claros, me da la impresión de haberlo visto antes… Agudice la vista, viendo con fascinación como el joven esquivaba los ataques de su rival para luego darle un fuerte puñetazo- ¡Waooo!- Aplaudí emocionada al igual que otro grupo de jóvenes

-Ah mejorado mucho- Comento Shion despreocupadamente- No cabe duda que es alumno de Aldebarán

-¿Eh?- Lo mire sorprendida- ¿De Aldebarán?- Dirigí de nuevo la vista al campo de entrenamiento para ver con más detenimiento al muchacho que volteo hacia arriba y saludo con la mano a alguien, gire a su dirección y me di cuenta que saludaba al caballero de Tauro quien estaba acompañado por Regulus, Dohko y Manigoldo. Sonreí alegremente por verlos allí y luego vi al muchacho, sorprendida y feliz de saber quién es-… Teneo- Murmure en voz baja

-¿Mmm dijiste algo?

-¡No, nada!- Respondí rápidamente con una pequeña sonrisa- Por un momento me imagine que ellos estaban aquí, porque como no los vi en sus templos

-Sí, salieron muy temprano…- Me sonrió cálidamente- ¿Quieres saludarlos?

-¡Claro!- Sin decir más, ambos nos acercamos a los demás- Hola, buenos días- Los salude animadamente

-Buenos días- Contestaron al unísono

- _Ragazza_ …- Manigoldo se acerco a mí con una ladina sonrisa- Que sorpresa verte por aquí- Me ruborice un poco por su cercanía pero aun así le sonreí

-Sí, voy de ida al pueblo y el señor Shion me está acompañando- Mire a los demás- Y pues los vi y quise saludarlos

-Aldebarán mostró esa sonrisa paternal que tanto me encanta- Gracias señorita, debo decir que se ve muy linda con ese vestido

-Lo mire alagada y me pase la mano por la nuca, algo avergonzada- Jejeje gracias

-Si se ve encantadora- Regulus me abrazó por los hombros, emocionado- Oiga señorita Keisy ¿Qué le parece el coliseo?

-Me parece increíble- Le dije con sinceridad- La verdad es que todos tienen mucho potencial

-Sí, y solo así serán capaces de proteger al santuario y a la diosa Athena- Opinó Aldebarán con una sonrisa y yo asentí ante sus palabras

-¡Señor Aldebarán!- Incline mi cabeza a un lado y mire Teneo que se acercaba con un chico más joven que él pero que sin duda había crecido un poco, el pequeño Saro- ¿Cómo estuvimos?- Pregunto entusiasmado y el caballero se cruzo de brazos con una expresión seria

-Mmm todavía falta practica- Dijo con simpleza y la expresión del muchacho poco a poco se opaco, pero luego el gran toro abrió uno de sus ojos y sonrió levemente- Pero lo hicieron muy bien

-Nuevamente regreso el brillo en los ojos de ambos chicos- ¿En serio?- El caballero asintió- ¡Genial! Ya verá que no lo defraudaremos

-Manigoldo sonrió con malicia- ¿Ah sí? Pues su próximo contrincante voy a ser yo, mocosos- Se trono los dedos y los jóvenes lo miraron algo temerosos * _Que malo eres Manigoldo, solo lo dices para intimidarlos_ * Pensé mirándolo con algo de reproche

-Bueno ya dejen de tanto parloteo- Aldebarán se acerco un poco a mi- Keisy, quiero presentarte a mis discípulos, Teneo y Saro- Ambos me vieron con curiosidad- Muchachos, ella es Keisy, es nueva en Rodorio y es nuestra protegida

-Mucho gusto señorita- Dijeron al unísono

-El gusto es mío- Les correspondí alegremente- Los felicito, lo han hecho muy bien- Realmente estaba contenta de ver lo mucho que han mejorado

-Gracias

-¿Van de ida al pueblo?- Pregunto Dohko, acercándose a nosotros y yo asentí- ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

-Claro que sí

-Entonces vamos, nos vemos más tarde- Nos despedimos de los demás y seguimos nuestro rumbo. Dohko y yo charlábamos y le hacíamos bromas de vez en cuando a Shion quien solo fingía estar molesto, me siento tan feliz, tan tranquila, los dos son una buena compañía y claro yo no podría estar más satisfecha de estar con ambos. La gente nos veía con curiosidad, a ellos con respeto y admiración y yo solo sonreí al divisar la floristería de Agasha. Me adelante un poco y me asomé por la ventana

-¡Buenos días!

-La vi pasar para la cocina y en cuanto me vio, me sonrió emocionada- ¡Hola Keisy!- Corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió- Que gusto verte

-Claro, te dije que vendría hoy a verte ¿No?- Acaricie su cabeza con suavidad

-Señor Shion, señor Dohko ¿Cómo están?- Los saludo cuando ellos llegaron a mi lado

-Muy bien, gracias

-¿Estás sola?- Pregunte extrañada de no ver a su padre

-Sí, mi papa salió hace un momento con unos vecinos que pidieron su presencia en la reconstrucción de una catedral cerca de aquí- Respondió con voz suave- Creo que tardara un rato en llegar y hoy se vendió más flores de lo acostumbrado

-¡Eso es genial!

-Sí pero pasen por favor- Ofreció ella haciéndose a un lado de la puerta

-Entren ustedes yo tengo que comprar algunos utensilios para el templo- Dijo Dohko

-Shion se coloco una mano en la barbilla y nos miro- Keisy ¿No hay problema si te dejo un rato con Agasha? También tengo que resolver unos asuntos aquí en el pueblo, no tardare mucho

-Le sonreí- Claro, no hay problema vallan con cuidado

-Ustedes también…- Dohko se coloco su sombrero chino- Vendremos en un rato entonces

-Está bien- Asentí y en cuanto ellos dieron la media vuelta entre junto a la niña a la casa- Me alegro que hoy la venta de flores se haya dado con mas desempeño- Comente al ver la gran cesta en la ventana con pocas flores- Y eso que aun no es medio día

-Si verdad…- Me guió a su habitación se sentó en la cama y me invito a sentarme a su lado- Hay días en que las madres particularmente compran con más frecuencia…- Su mirada se volvió algo triste- Lo único es que de seguro son flores para sus familiares fallecidos de la última batalla, ya que en un día como hoy muchas personas murieron- Me quede callada al escuchar eso ¿Qué podía decir? Tal y como dijo Naomi, después de la batalla muchas cosas quedaron marchitas, aun quedan cosas por rescatar y heridas por sanar… Todo puede sonar tan lejano pero siempre hay un futuro que ver y un mañana que seguir ¿No?- Keisy ¿Cómo es tu familia? ¿Tienes hermanos?- Pregunto mirándome con curiosidad

-Le sonreí levemente- Si, tengo un hermano menor- Mire al techo acordándome su rostro- Se llama Andrés…

-Apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas y dejo reposar su cabeza entre sus manos, escuchándome con atención- ¿Y tus padres? Cuando te pregunte por ellos no supiste que decirme

-Jejeje si es verdad, mi papá se llama Alberto y es el hombre más comprensivo y generoso que conozco- Expuse con cariño y Agasha soltó una risita divertida, yo también- Y mi mamá, la considero la mejor madre del mundo

-¿Cómo es ella?- Pregunto con algo de interés e intriga

-Bella, dulce…- Dije con una débil sonrisa… ¿A ustedes nunca les ha pasado que cuando describen a sus padres con tanto cariño, notan un sentimiento nostálgico en su pecho? Pues así me siento. Respire hondo- Es mi madre, mi amiga, mi compañera- Tome uno de sus mechones y lo enrede en mi dedo- Los adoro, ellos son el mejor regalo de la vida me pudo dar

-Que bueno…-Ella sonrió con ternura- Debe ser bonito tener una madre así ¿No?- Sus ojos se cristalizaron- Yo nunca pude conocer a la mía…- Susurro con algo de tristeza- Mi padre me contó que murió cuando nací…

-Duramos unos segundos en silencio y sonreí levemente- Pero de seguro debió ser una mujer muy bella para tener una niña tan dulce como tu- Pinché su nariz con cariño, logrando arrancarle una risita. Suspire y la mire con seriedad pero le hable con suavidad- Escucha Agasha, algo que me dice mi madre siempre es que aunque llegue el momento en que todos desaparezcamos eso no significa que abandonaremos nuestros seres queridos, al contrario- Le sonrió animada- Nuestros seres más amados aunque no podamos verlos físicamente, siempre estarán cuidándonos. Y yo se que tu madre sea donde quiera que este, también esta cuidándote- Agasha me sonrió con las mejillas rojas y húmedas por las lagrimas- Vamos chiquita, ven aquí- Abrí mis brazos y ella vino a ellos para abrazarse fuertemente a mi- Además tú a ella la tienes en tu corazón ¿Verdad?- Asintió con la cabeza- Entonces no tienes que estar triste, ella lo siente también, tu eres una niña y tienes toda una vida por delante- La separé un poco de mi y limpie sus lágrimas- Ahora regálame una sonrisa o sino cuando regrese tu padre notará que estuviste llorando- Le dije haciéndome la molesta y ella me sonrió más animada limpiándose las lágrimas rápidamente

-Snif snif gracias…- Se acomodó mejor en la cama- Oye y a todo esto ¿Cómo es tu mundo?

-Bueno…- Me acomode mejor a su lado- A decir verdad es muy diferente, no solo porque son países distintos, sino también por la época…- Comencé a contarle un poco de cómo se manejan las cosas en la actualidad, incluyendo los avances tecnológicos que ha habido a lo largo de los años- Y esto se llama teléfono celular, con esto puedes hacer múltiples cosas desde llamar a larga distancia hasta tomar fotografías o imágenes- Explique mostrándole la aplicación de fotos- Mira, ellos son mis padres- Le mostré una fotografía en donde sale mis padres abrazados en la entrada de la pastelería de mamá

-Que lindos son- Comento viendo impresionada la foto- De verdad que tu mundo está lleno de cosas impresionantes Keisy, nunca imagine que en un artefacto plano como este pudiera tener tantas funciones

-Jeje y esta es solo una de las tantas cosas- Me rasque la mejilla apenada- ¿No quieres escuchar algo? Tengo canciones aquí que podemos escuchar a gusto

-¿En serio?- Pregunto impresionada, mirando mi celular de cerca- ¿Tienes música allí? ¿Perocómo?

-Sonreí divertida- Ya veras, ya verás- Sin esperar mucho coloque la canción de la serie Victorius: Make it Shine

 _ **-Here I am, once again  
Feeling lost but now and then  
I breathe it in to let it go**_

Agasha abrió los ojos sorprendida y a la vez fascinada de escuchar aquella melodía, me miro con esos ojos llenos de curiosidad y yo solo le sonreí moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro siguiendo el ritmo de la canción

 _ **And you don't know  
Where you are now  
Or what it would come to  
If only somebody could hear  
When you figure out how  
You're lost in the moment  
You disappear  
You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction**_

Me deje llevar por la canción y sin darme cuenta comencé a cantarla al mismo tiempo que me levantaba de la cama para bailar ante la mirada divertida de Agasha

 _ **Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right  
'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it shine!**_

-¡Vamos Agasha baila conmigo!- Pedí con una sonrisa mientras la tomaba de las manos

-Me miro sorprendida- No Keisy, no sé bailar- Dijo con timidez

-Jajaja tranquila yo te enseño- Animé una vez más y ella se levanto con algo de resignación pero una suave sonrisa la guía a que siguiera mis pasos

 _ **Reaching high  
Feeling low  
I'm holding on but letting go  
I like to shine  
I'll shine for you  
And it's time to show the world how  
It's a little bit closer  
As long as I'm ready to go  
All we have is right now  
As long as you feel it inside you know...**_

Definitivamente nos estábamos divirtiendo muchísimo, la pequeña poco a poco se movía mejor y con más confianza al fin y al cabo nadie nos estaba viendo. Gire sobre mi misma para luego tomar sus manos y hacer que ella hiciera lo mismo, soltamos una carcajada mientras bailábamos y cantábamos

 _ **You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy  
Just remember me  
When it turns out right  
'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
In my victory  
Just remember me  
When I make it shine!**_

-Valla, valla pero que sorpresa- Escuchamos una voz amigable en la entrada de la habitación y en seguida tome mi teléfono y apague la música ¡Nos pillaron infraganti!... Que vergüenza

-¡Papá!- La niña se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿Hace cuanto estas allí?- Pregunto con las mejillas sonrosadas

-Lo suficiente…- Acaricio su cabeza con ternura- Pero no te apenes hija, al contrario, me da gusto verlas tan animadas- Dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí y sonreírme, me sonroje levemente

-Jeje ¿Cómo esta señor?

-Soltó una pequeña carcajada- No tan bien como ustedes…- Ambas nos miramos y soltamos una risita, mire al señor y le sonreí- Es broma, me siento mucho mejor

-Me alegro de que sea así, la verdad es que se ve mejor que ayer- Dije viéndolo atentamente, la verdad es que se con mucha energía y por lo menos ya no tenía esa venda en la cabeza- Precisamente vine para saber cómo seguía y por supuesto ver a Agasha- La abrace por los hombros- Ya verá señor que poco a poco irá mejorando mucho más- Le dije animada

-Gracias jovencita

-¿Y cómo te fue papa?

-Bien, las reconstrucciones van en muy buena mejoría- Dijo con una gran sonrisa- No cabe duda que dentro de poco tendremos nuestro pueblo como antes

-Eso es fabuloso- Sonrió la pequeña

-Lo mire emocionada- Estoy segura de que así será

-Así es… Oye jovencita si no es mucha molestia ¿Puedes ir con mi hija a entregar este pedido?- Se acerco a un mesón de madera y debajo de ella saco un cesto con un gran y hermoso arreglo de diferentes tipos de flores

-Solté un jadeo de fascinación-… ¡Es precioso!

-Asintió de acuerdo con mi opinión- Si, es para un señor que vende frutas aquí en la esquina. Hace rato cuando pase por allí le dije que se lo daría pero ¿Podrían hacerlo en mi lugar?

-Claro señor, no hay problema- Contesté alegremente y lo ayudé a tomar el canasto que pesaba un poco y dificultaba la vista pero al contrario de incomodarme, me deleité con el dulce aroma de las flores

-Bueno papá iremos y regresaremos rápido- Dijo Agasha mirándolo no muy convencida, tal vez no quería dejarlo solo

-Sonrió con tranquilidad- No te preocupes hija ve sin problemas…- Colocó una mano en su cabeza y la acarició con ternura- Hoy te destacaste en las ventas así que diviértete

-Sonrió y tomó la mano de su padre para dejarle un beso- Está bien pero ten cuidado ¿Eh?

-Descuida mi niña

-No se preocupe señor tendremos cuidado- Me acerque y me despedí dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego salir de allí seguida de la pequeña

-¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

-Oh no tranquila…- Ladee el rostro para verla mejor- ¿En dónde queda la frutería?

-Queda más adelante girando a la esquina, allí hay un mercado- Me explicó entusiasmada

-¿Oigan a donde creen que van, señoritas?- Escuchamos una voz masculina a nuestras espaldas, traté de voltear pero obvio el obstáculo de flores no me dejaba

-Señor Dohko, señor Shion…- Escuché la voz risueña de la pequeña

-Yo te ayudo con eso…- Una mano rozó las mías y tomo la base de la canasta para luego quitármela- Con este ramo de flores no se te ve la cara- Me dijo con una sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar

-Gracias joven Dohko, salí con Agasha para entregar ese pedido- Los mire apenada- Espero que no haya sido malo

-No, no te preocupes…- Me sonrió Shion con serenidad

-Pero oye, ya basta de "joven Dohko y joven Shion" vamos casi por la misma edad así que no es necesario tanta formalidad- Me regaño el castaño en son de broma

-Ehh… Bueno, está bien- Le sonreí animada

-Bueno entonces vamos a entregar este glamoroso pedido…- Los cuatro comenzamos a caminar charlando alentadamente, en efecto como dijo Agasha llegamos a un gran mercado; sonreí emocionada y mire todo fascinada. Shion y Dohko pararon en el puesto del señor a cargo del cesto y nosotras nos adelantamos un poco viendo todo con atención sin alejarnos mucho de ello

-Valla este lugar es muy agradable- Comente sin dejar de ver las artesanías peculiares pero muy fascinantes que veía en algunos puestos

-Sabía que te gustaría…-Sonrió ella- Y todavía hay cosas que aun no has visto…

-¡CUIDADO…!

 _ ***Corte comercial***_

 _ **(La canción de Saint Seiya, Soildier Dream)**_

 _ ***(Imagen de fondo: el universo) Se ve a una sonriente Keisy con las manos en su pecho haciendo un corazón, unos tramos atrás esta Sasha/Athena con su báculo sagrado mientras que al lado izquierdo de ella está Naomi en su forma humana y del lado derecho esta su forma de ángel***_

 _ **Anunciadora: "en seguida volvemos con: Los Héroes de mi Corazón"**_

 _ **(Después de los comerciales)**_

 _ ***Se ve al patriarca Sage y el maestro Hakurei en el salón principal del último templo conversando, hasta que sorpresivamente aparece una sonriente Keisy en medio de ambos y los abraza a cada uno de un brazo***_

 _ **Anunciadora: "ya está de vuelta: Los Héroes de mi Corazón"**_

-¡Haa…!- Cuando ladee el rostro asustada por aquel llamado, de pronto alguien alto me cubrió con su cuerpo y salto conmigo para luego impactar contra el suelo donde el mayor golpe seguramente se lo llevo aquella persona que me protegió colocando una mano en mi cabeza para no sufrir ningún daño. Escuche sonidos de maderas cayéndose, personas corriendo, pequeños gritos de sustos y un caballo relinchando con bastante esmero… ¡¿Qué rayos paso?! Todo fue tan rápido y confuso. Fruncí el ceño y e hice una mueca cuando sentí un pequeño mareo- Ay, ay, ay…- Me lleve una mano en la cabeza- ¿Qué paso…?- Pregunte desorientada cuando de pronto escuche un quejido

-Hey ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto el muchacho adolorido debajo de mi… ¡Woo, wo! ¡Ya va! Espérenme tantito… ¡¿Debajo de mi?! ¡Sí! ¡Oh por Dios!

Abrí los ojos sorprendida cuando lo escuche * _Esa voz… No puede ser_ * Alcé la vista para encontrarme con unos ojos marrones con tonalidades rojizas bastantes conocidas para mí que me miraban confundidos y atónitos… Oh-por-Dios * _¡Ábrete tierra y trágame!... ¡¿TENMA?!_ *

 **Muy bien chicos y chicas hasta aquí llego el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado ^ω^ Como todos pudieron notar, Keisy trató a todos con los la formalidad de "señor y joven" pero es que ella si es una muchacha educada y no es una confianzuda como alguien por ahí que no quiero decir nombre pero que lo estoy mirando justo ahora ¬.¬**

 **-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!- Kardia se cruzo de brazos**

 **-Oh no nada…- Sonrió maliciosa- Solo estoy feliz porque mi pequeño Pegaso hizo acto de presencia… Y de la mejor manera 7u7**

 **-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Inumi?! 0(≥◊≤)0- Gritó avergonzada- Mi primer encuentro con el chico más top de esta serie y es de la forma más vergonzosa- Se cubrió el rostro**

 **-Perdón pequeña pero así es más interesante XD Ahora vamos a leer los reviews:**

 **-** _ **Mika Lovers**_ **: jeje pues me alegra que te encante y si esos dos siempre nos hace suspirar u.u pero bueno espero que puedan disculpar la tardanza ¡Saludos!**

 **-** _ **akari chanv**_ **: eh aquí el nuevo capitulo tesoro y espero que te guste, así como l dije antes lo repito. No voy a tardarme tanto esta vez aunque tengo unas complicaciones eso no impedirá que continúe la historia n.n**

 **-** _ **Jen yamato**_ **: ¡Waooo! Un/a paisano/a XD gusto en conocerte también, disculpa el retraso y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo porque las cosas se ponen cada vez mejor ¿Verdad Keisy?- Le guiñe el ojo**

 **-¡Si lo dices por lo que paso hace un momento pues no!- Se quejo aun avergonzada**

 **-Esta bien, no te pongas así linda- Le acaricie la cabeza**

 **-** _ **Pao696**_ **: ¡Oh yeah baby! Soy muy diabólica ¡Muajajaja!- La miran raro- Ok no XD me encantan tus Phipps pero…- Baja la voz- Todos me gustan… En especial Keiko ¡Waaaa! Suena tan bello X3- Mira al castaño** **\- Oye Tenma ¿Por qué no presentas lo que será el siguiente capítulo?**

 **-Ok…- Asintió levemente para luego sonreír- El próximo capítulo se presenta: El Pegaso, la Grulla y el Unicornio. ¿Así está bien?**

 **-Claro que si hermoso mío- Le guiñe el ojo** **-** **Bueno chicos y chicas, como había mencionado anteriormente, el servicio de internet que suelo utilizar esta cortado temporalmente por lo que voy a seguir subiendo los capítulos por medio de Cyber hasta que todo se estabilice y pueda tener nuevamente la facilidad de publicar de forma seguida ¡Les prometo que no voy a tardarme tanto! De verdad, se los prometo. Además estoy de vacaciones así que mi mente maquinará todo más rápido XD Y ya lo saben, las ideas o sugerencias serán recibidas con cariño ¡Nos leemos en la próxima!**

 **-¡Nos vemos pronto!- Se despidieron todos**

 **By: Inumi Higurashi.**


	7. Un Halloween, no tan de terror X3

**¡Hola preciosos y preciosas! (Saluda alegremente y luego se arrodilla) ¡Disculpen el retraso! Tenía toda la intensión de actualizar hace tiempo pero sucedió algo repentino, mis padres y yo hemos estado pasado por una difícil situación de salud con mi hermano y que todavía no tengo internet pero yo no me eh olvidado de ustedes para nada, al contrario me siento muy apenada por el tiempo que los deje esperando pero espero y me puedan perdonar. Seguramente también se preguntaran ¡¿Aja y por qué el titulo no es la continuación de la historia?! Y aquí es que viene el segundo motivo de mi retraso, resulta que yo tenía el capitulo siete listo para publicar y mitad del capítulo ocho pero me lleve un chasco bien feo con el pendrive donde había guardado toda la información porque todo lo que había escrito no estaba ¡Me quería morir cuando busque y busque y no conseguí nada! ToT (Llora como la chilindrina) Así que los tuve que volver hacer pero todavía me faltan algunos detalles por lo que publicaré el capitulo siete esta semana o la otra sin falta y este es un episodio extra que quería publicar desde el mes pasado pero como ya había dicho anteriormente, esto de no tener internet realmente es fatal para mi u.u Bueno, dejando eso de lado, este capítulo es como un pequeño omake, es decir, no está relacionado con ninguno de los otros capítulos pero de igual forma espero que les guste ^ω^ Los caballeros tendrán que pasar por varios sustos para que nosotros nos riamos de ellos XD Y como digo siempre, Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es propiedad del gran Masami Kurumada. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten el especial X3.**

 ** _Un Halloween, no tan de terror X3_**

-¡Kardia, ya deja de comerte las manzanas!- Regañó Keisy cuando vio al peliazul coger una cuarta manzana de su canasto

-¡Bah! No tienes que hacer tanto escándalo por una manzana, _pollita_ \- Contestó sin darle la menor importancia- Además ¿Para qué quieres tantas manzanas?

-Pues resulta que iba hacer dos tartas de manzanas para esta noche…

-Arqueo una ceja con extrañeza- ¿Tartas?

-¡Sí! Tartas…- Puso sus manos en las caderas, mirándolo con reproche- Traje seis manzanas, te di dos para ti solo ¿Y ahora te quieres comer las que yo voy a utilizar?, ¿Cómo se supone que haré tartas de manzanas sin manzanas?

-Se encoge de hombros- No puedo evitarlo y bueno una manzana más, una menos no importa…

-Claro que si, vamos Kardia dámela- Se acerco a él y estiró la mano para tomarla pero el muchacho se alejo de ella

-Ah, ah, ah…- Negó divertido- Si la quieres tendrás que quitármela _pollita_ \- Alzó el brazo cuando la joven trato de quitarle la manzana

-¡Ay por favor! No es justo ¡Tu eres muy alto!- Todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano y él se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo esquivándola y alejando su mano donde sostenía el fruto- ¡Kardia!

-Sonrió ladinamente y repentinamente acercó su rostro al de ella- No es mi culpa de que tú seas tan pequeña- Dijo en un susurro que le causo escalofríos a la castaña

-Ya basta…- Intervino el caballero del noveno templo quien llego detrás del peliazul y le quito la manzana

-¡Oye!

-Sonrió amigablemente- Vamos Kardia, deja que Keisy pueda continuar con sus oficios culinarios- Le entregó el fruto a la muchacha

-Gracias Sísifo, tu si me entiendes- Le sonrió agradecida para luego sacarle la lengua al caballero de Escorpio quien tenía un tic en el ojo, tomó el canasto y se fue a la cocina. La verdad es que nuestra heroína ha estado muy ocupada en estos últimos días para la noche de hoy, ya que es Halloween o también conocido como noche de brujas, por lo tanto la chica se ha organizado y convencido a que todos de que se reúnan en la casa de la pequeña Agasha para que puedan compartir y disfrutar de la compañía del otro con buena comida y por supuesto, buenas historias de terror. No fue fácil, hay que aceptarlo, a pesar de haber sido presuroso, con la ayuda de Agasha y su padre, Tenma, Yato, Yuzuriha, Serinsa, Teneo y Saro pudo realizar los labores y el escenario perfecto para decorar la floristería en algo tradicional del Halloween pero sin duda la tarea más difícil fue convencer a los caballeros para que pudieran asistir a la pequeña fiesta ya que ninguno de ellos sentía entusiasmo por las festividades y Sasha le echo una mano con eso, cosa que le agradeció muchísimo. * _Fue difícil pero no imposible_ * Pensó con satisfacción mientras terminaba de batir la mezcla para hacer el pastel- Muy bien…- Se pasó la mano por la frente y suspiro con una enorme sonrisa- Ahora iré preparando el caramelo para decorar luego de que este lista la tarta…

-Eso se ve que va a quedar estupendo- Comentó Agasha colocando unas rosas blancas en un jarrón, viendo como la muchacha iba de aquí para allá preparando y mezclando ingredientes. Aspiro profundo y sonrió embobada- Ni siquiera está preparado y ya huele delicioso

-Jejeje ¿Verdad que si?- Se rascó la mejilla con timidez- Bueno solo falta que los muchachos lleguen con las calabazas…

-¡Ya llegamos!- Anunció el caballero de Pegaso quien llegó con una gran calabaza en el hombro junto a su amigo Yato

-¡Oh! Hablando de los reyes de Roma…- Sonrió divertida- Ve a recibirlos por favor- Pidió mientras colocaba azúcar en un recipiente de madera

-Está bien…- Asintió y fue hacia la salida- Hola joven Yato, Tenma- Saludo alegremente

-Hola Agasha ¿Qué tal?- Saludo el castaño del mismo modo y después miro con extrañeza a los hombres- ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?

-Nosotros también estamos bien, gracias por preguntar Tenma- Respondió con sarcasmo el alacrán. El otro lo miro con cara de poker

-Sísifo tan solo sonrió suavemente- Vinimos a traerles unas cosas a Keisy para la reunión de esta noche y por supuesto asegurarnos que todo esté en orden ya que la señorita Athena va a pasar la noche aquí

-¡Estupendo!- Dijo de pronto el peliverde, emocionado de saber que la pelilila también estará allí- Qui…quiero decir…- Carraspeo un poco- No es necesario que se preocupe, todo saldrá bien- Trato de hacerse el serio

-Muy bien…- El caballero de Sagitario se levanto de su silla- Entonces nosotros nos vamos…

-¿Qué?, ¿Nos vamos tan pronto?- Pregunto Kardia confundido y su compañero asintió- Bueno entonces ve tu, yo me quedare aquí para hacerle compañía a la _pollita_

-Más bien te quedaras para molestarla ¿Verdad?

-Lo miro ofendido- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo la molesto?- Los tres lo miraron con una cara de "Si como no ¬_¬" excepto de la niña quien los miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa- Ok, ok nos vamos- Hizo un puchero malhumorado y salió de la casa

-Sísifo negó con la cabeza y sonrió levemente- Nos vemos en la noche

-Cuídense mucho- Dijo la niña despidiéndose con la mano- ¿Qué tal si le damos una mano a Keisy?- Pregunto mirando a los jóvenes

-Está bien…- Se adentraron a la cocina donde encontraron a la castaña cocinando con el suéter remangado hasta los codos, el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y un delantal blanco- ¡Hey Keisy! ¿Cómo estás?- El muchacho de ojos canela-rojizos colocó la calabaza al lado de la pequeña chimenea

-Divirtiéndome- Respondió con una sonrisa- Gracias chicos, de verdad les agradezco mucho lo que están haciendo

-No tienes nada que agradecer lo hacemos con gusto- Contesto Yato con una media sonrisa- Además, no tiene nada de malo hacer una reunión de vez en cuando

-¡Es verdad! Ya verás que la pasaremos bien…- La muchacha los miro con dulzura y asintió animadamente

-¡Hola, hola!- Se escucho la voz entusiasta de Serinsa en la puerta de la cocina para luego entrar con el padre de Agasha, Yuzuriha y sus hermanos de vida, Teneo y Saro- ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?

-Hola muchachos- Keisy se emocionó al verlos- Estamos bien pero…- Miro la mesa de la cocina que estaba llena de recipientes e ingredientes sin preparar- Aun falta muchas cosas…

-¿Pues a que estamos esperando? ¡Manos a la obra!

-¡Sí!- Exclamaron al unísono. Y así pasaron toda la tarde arreglando, decorando y cocinando, entre risas y bromas hasta que finalmente la fría noche hizo acto de presencia; las paredes tenían figuras de telarañas, las calabazas anteriormente traídas por los chicos tenían caras espeluznantes y la mesa estaba repleta de comidas y dulces en formas de murciélagos, calaveritas y otros inventos que hicieron en la cocina. Todo estaba listo y en su lugar, y por supuesto Keisy no podía estar más emocionada y feliz de compartir una de sus culturas con sus chicos preferidos

-Ok ¿No falta nada más?- Pregunto revisando la agenda en su teléfono en donde había anotado la lista de los labores

-Serinsa colocó una jarra de agua en la mesa- Mmmm… Pues no, solo falta que ellos lleguen- La puerta sonó y el dueño de la casa se apresuró a abrir

-Buenas noches caballeros, diosa Athena…- Saludo con una cordial sonrisa- Nos alegra que llegaran, pero por favor pasen y siéntase como en casa- Se hizo a un lado y los dejo pasar a todos

-Muchas gracias señor- Sasha se adentró seguida por todos los caballeros dorados quienes habían ido sin sus armaduras

-¡Waoo! Esto es increíble- Opino Regulus, viendo todo fascinado- Así que esto es el Halloween…- Comentó para sí mismo de forma pensativa y después sonrió emocionado- ¡Me encanta!

-Todo quedo muy bien- Asintió el gran toro dorado- No hay duda que le pusieron mucho entusiasmo a todo esto

-Agasha sonrió abiertamente- Qué bueno que les haya gustado, todo fue idea de Keisy

-Se ruborizo levemente y sonrió apenada- Pero yo no pude haber hecho nada de esto sin ustedes ¿Tu qué opinas Sasha?- Pregunto cuando la joven estuvo frente a ella y para su sorpresa la joven la abrazó

-Que es fabuloso todo lo que han hecho por nosotros…- Contesto mirándola con cariño y separándola un poco de sí- Gracias…

-La miro con ternura- Si es que, solo quería compartir con ustedes mis raíces y bueno… ¡¿Quién quiere chocolate caliente?!

-¡Yo!- Todos alzaron la mano ( **N.A: yo también quiero TuT** )

Luego de unas horas en que ellos conversaban divirtiéndose, era más de media noche y mientras Sasha, Yuzuriha, Serinsa, Saro y Teneo estaban en la habitación de la pequeña junto con ella y su padre, Keisy se quedó en la sala junto a los caballeros y todos estaban sentados en círculos alrededor de unas velas contando historias de terror.

-… Y entonces cuando ellos pasaron por el cementerio…- Yato detuvo su narración y observó a los santos dorados. Sísifo abrazaba a Regulus, Kardia se escondía disimuladamente detrás de la espalda de Degel, Aspros estrujaba a su hermano con fuerza, Manigoldo la veía con sumo interés mientras se comía una calaverita dulce, Albafica y Asmita oían el relato también con atención y los demás no dejaban de temblar en sus lugares, inclusive El Cid que trataba de calmar los espasmos de Sísifo-… Ellos…

-¡¿Ellos qué?!- Exclamo Dohko

-… Fueron sorprendidos por unos muertos que salieron de sus tumbas y…- Los miro con una sonrisa burlona, tomó una vela y la puso debajo del rostro- ¡SE LOS COMIERON VIVOS!- Grito y les lanzo unos papelillos en sus rostros

-¡Ahhhhhh!- Se oyó a Sísifo- ¡Por Athena!

-¡Ay, no sean payasos, son solo papelillos!- Soltó burlón Manigoldo cruzándose de brazos- No puedo creer que se asustaran con esa historia

-Mmmm veo que a ustedes no les convenció mucho- Comentó Keisy viéndolo al igual que a El Cid y Degel

-¡Todas sus historias son inventadas! Yo he visto peores cosas que esas y sus historias no asustan para nada- Desafió el italiano

-Está bien, está bien como tu digas Manigoldo- Sonrió Tenma- Es cierto que las historias que hemos contado hasta horita fueron inventadas pero hay una que es… Real- Susurro y miro cómplice a su amigo y a la castaña quienes sonrieron con travesura

-¿En serio?- Pregunto Shion inseguro

-¡Oh si!- La muchacha soltó una risita- Yo se las conté a ellos y también a Kardia ¿Verdad chicos?

-Kardia asomó la cabeza detrás del hombro del francés- ¿Hablas de la historia de…? ¿Esa?

-¡Exacto! Esa misma, se las contare y como ustedes son caballeros de oro no creo que se asusten por cosas como esa…- Carraspeo un poco y acercó las velas al centro para que la luz iluminara más la sala- Cuenta la leyenda de que hace mucho tiempo existió en México una mujer indígena que tenía un romance con un español y como fruto de ese amor nacieron tres niños, los cuales siempre eran cuidados por la madre…- Todos estaban sumamente callados incluso Sasha y los demás habían salido de la pequeña habitación y estaban en el marco de la puerta escuchando el relato- Sin embargo, un día, aquella hermosa mujer quiso formalizar su relación pero fue rechazada por el español y con el paso del tiempo, la mujer fue completamente ignorada por el joven hasta que este la abandono por una dama española de la alta sociedad…

-Ese desgraciado, infeliz- Susurro Serinsa con disgusto

-¿Y qué paso con los niños?- Indagó Teneo

-A eso voy…- Carraspeo nuevamente- Cuando la mujer se entero de aquello, dolida y desesperada, asesinó a sus tres hijos ahogándolos en un río… ¿O apuñalándolos? La verdad no me acuerdo… En cada región hay una versión distinta. Por lo que yo sé era porque le recordaban a su señor…

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Keisy- Degel le dio un sorbo a su chocolate caliente- Después de todo, los padres comparten un 50% de genes con sus hijos… No me extrañaría que se parecieran a él…

-Por favor, clases de biología ahora no, hielera con patas- Kardia lo miro fastidiado y Degel le dio un coscorrón- ¡Hey!

-Cállate…- Lo miro de forma asesina

-¿Y qué pasó con la señora?- Pregunto Aldebarán- ¿Salió impune ante semejante atrocidad?- Cerró los ojos y negó-… Pobres niños

-Si su marido fue infiel no tenía porque pagarlo con esos pequeños inocentes- Opino Asmita

-Keisy asintió- Si, ella al no poder soportar la culpa se suicida, pero dios la castiga por haber matado a los niños y la condena a penar por toda la eternidad, buscando las almas de sus hijos que jamás encontrara. Cuenta la leyenda que si vez a una mujer vestida de blanco, con el cabello negro cubriendo totalmente su rostro, no te le acerques… Porque si la miras te matara del susto…- Susurro y todos se mordieron las uñas menos Manigoldo, Asmita, Albafica, Degel y El Cid- Y ella es caracterizada también por sus gritos agónicos que se oyen a las tres de la madrugada…

-¿Qué gritos?- Pregunto por primera vez Albafica con interés

-Gritos como… -Keisy se acerco y los miro de forma tenebrosa- Como…

-¡AY, MIS HIJOOOOOOOOS!- Grito Kardia con voz de mujer macabra. Esta vez todos los presentes, incluyendo Manigoldo, Asmita, Albafica, Degel y El Cid saltaron en sus lugares mientras que Tenma, Yato, Keisy y los demás comenzaron a carcajearse

-¡Por todos los dioses!- El dueño de la casa se agarro el pecho con fuerza- Ya no estoy para estas bromas- Negó con una débil sonrisa

-Jajajaja hay papá ¿También te asustaste?- Rió Agasha, limpiándose una lagrimita

-Pero lo mejor de todo fue la reacción de ellos- Comento Yuzuriha refiriéndose a los dorados

-Jajajaja ¡Es verdad! ¡Debieron haber visto sus caras!- Se burlo el caballero de Unicornio- ¡Hasta Manigoldo saltó del susto!

-¡Eso no es verdad!- Se defendió

-Jejeje bueno chicos esa fue la historia de la Llorona…- Keisy sonrió y se levantó- Eso es todo por hoy, ya son las tres de la madrugada ¡El tiempo se va volando!

-¿Q…qué quieres decir?- Tartamudeo Dohko confundido- ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué crees que haces, Tenma?!- Cuestionó cuando su discípulo/hermano comenzó a empujarlo junto a los demás hacia la salida

-Indicándoles la salida por supuesto- Respondió con una sonrisa cínica- Hay gente aquí que quiere dormir si no les importa

-Keisy sonrió abiertamente- No se preocupen Sasha pasara el resto de la noche aquí y Tenma, Yuzuriha y Yato también se quedaran pero ustedes tienen que cuidar el santuario ¡Espero que la hayan pasado bien!- Se despidió con la mano

-Pe…pero espera… Es muy tarde…- Titubeo el caballero de Escorpio

-Yato los miro con burla- ¡Por eso, yo no quisiera estar afuera a estas horas! ¡Gracias por venir!- Sin más, los muchachos cerraron la puerta y los demás pudieron escuchar como candados y tablas se clavaban en la puerta de madera. Las luces de las casas estaban apagadas y quedaron en la penumbra pero como si no fuera suficiente una conveniente neblina también hizo su aparición

-Mmmm ¿Alguien se conoce el camino de regreso?- Pregunto Aspros y los demás se miraron entre sí al ver que la vista hacia los templos estaba muy empañada y no sabían cómo regresar- ¡Genial! Lo que faltaba…- Bufó con ironía- ¿Por qué demonios nos sacaron así? Esos mocosos, en la mañana verán…

-Olvidemos eso, debemos irnos- Dijo el francés tratando de disipar el tenso ambiente

-No temas Regulus, yo te cuidare- Sísifo miro a su sobrino de forma paternal. El menor asintió con la cabeza

-Rodo los ojos- Que dramáticos, ¡Síganme! Yo los guiare al santuario- Animó Deuteros liderando la fila y 25 minutos después, los caballeros aun seguían caminando sin encontrar el rumbo correcto

-¿Ya mero llegamos?- Pregunto Regulus sin aliento

-Solo quitare estas ramas y el santuario estará frente a nosotros… ¡Tarán!- Exclamo quitando la ultima rama del lugar- ¡Rayos!- Se quejó al ver que estaban en la entrada del bar de Calvera- ¡Ya es la tercera vez que terminamos aquí!

-¡Eres un idiota, Deuteros!- Aspros lo comenzó a ahorcar del cuello- ¡Lo único que has hecho ah sido perdernos!

-Se separo de él con brusquedad- ¡Lo siento señor "Yo soy el mejor del mundo" pero te recuerdo que todo está oscuro y esta estúpida neblina tampoco ayuda! ¡No tengo ojos de murciélago, ¿Sabes?!

-¡Ya, dejen de discutir!- Intervino Aldebarán metiéndose en medio de ambos

-Oigan… ¿En dónde está Shion?- Pregunto El Cid buscándolo con la mirada sin éxito. En seguida los demás palidecieron

-¡Oh dios! ¡Se lo llevo la chillona!- Kardia se jalo los cabellos con desesperación

-El rubio hindú arrugo el ceño- ¿Quién?

-¡Esa!, ¡La mujer que grita! Es que se me olvida el nombre- Chasqueo los dedos una y otra vez, tratando de recordar el nombre verdadero de aquella mujer

-¿La quejosa?- Pregunto Manigoldo con una media sonrisa

-¡Esa, la quejosa!

-La Llorona- Corrigió Degel rodando los ojos

-¡Esa mera!... ¡Demonios! ¡¿Dónde Carajos se metió Shion?!- En ese momento apareció el susodicho con su capa blanca y un candelabro

-¿Shion?- Preguntaron al unísono- ¡¿En dónde rayos estabas?!

-Me tele transporte a mi templo para buscar algo para iluminarnos y mi capa ¡Hace un frío terrible aquí afuera!- Los dorados lo vieron con un tic en el ojo

-¡¿Es enserio, Shion?!- Manigoldo lo miro molesto- ¡¿Todo este tiempo te pudiste tele transportar y no dijiste nada?! ¡Llévanos ahora al santuario!

-Ok, ok ¡Que genio!- Se quejo y en unos segundos después todos estaban en la entrada del primer templo

-¡Ah!- Regulus besó una de las columnas- ¡Hogar, dulce hogar!- Sonrió aliviado

-Bueno espero que esta velada se repita otra vez en otra ocasión…- Sonrió el lemuriano dirigiéndose a sus aposentos- Buenas noches muchachos

-Buenas noches- Respondieron al unísono para luego continuar con su camino

-Oigan chicos…- Comenzó a hablar el arquero- Hay que reconocer que por lo menos la pasamos bien- Sonrió cálidamente

-Es cierto ¡Y la comida estuvo deliciosa!- Regulus lo miro entusiasmado

-Si, al final no fue tan mala idea pero las historias sí que fueron un fiasco, la próxima vez yo contare unas que no los dejara dormir siquiera- Sonrió arrogantemente el italiano. Justo en ese momento se escuchó un grito que decía:

-¡AY, MIS HIJOOOOOOOOOS!- Al escuchar aquello, todos voltearon a ver al alacrán con una sonrisa

-Muy buena esa Kardia- Aldebarán le palmeo levemente el hombro- Tengo que decirte que sonó muy realista pero ya deja de hacer eso ¿Si?

-Lo miro confundido- ¿De qué hablas?

-Del grito que escuchamos todos- Se cruzo de brazos- Está bien que bromees pero ni pienses que vas asustarnos- Replicó el caballero de la rosa

-Pe…pero si yo no fui…

-Una venita le creció en la frente del gemelo mayor- Mira Kardia… ¡Si tú no quieres sentir el peso de mi puño en tu cara, más te vale que digas la verdad!

-¡Les estoy diciendo que no fui yo, joder!- Exclamo molesto

-Los demás se vieron por un segundo para luego abrir los ojos de par en par- ¡MADRE MIA!- Se amontonaron entre sí y salieron corriendo hacia el templo de Aries- ¡Shioonnn!

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

-Esta noche fue estupenda- Dijo la joven deidad en un susurro ya que todos estaban dormidos menos ellas dos, que estaban sentadas al pie de la ventana viendo la hermosa luna que había en ese momento

-Me alegra que la hayas pasado bien- La castaña sonrió suavemente- Yo también disfrute mucho y espero que ellos también hayan disfrutado

-Tienes razón, seguramente en estos momentos cada uno está en su templo durmiendo plácidamente…

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

-¡AY, MIS HIJOOOOOOOOOOS!- Inmediatamente el Acuariano se apresuró a cerrar la puerta con un muro de nieve y los demás se ajuntaron en la sala

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- El León dorado abrazó al arquero con fuerza- ¡Tíooooo!

-Tal vez es producto de nuestra imaginación…- Hablo tembloroso Aspros quien abrazaba a su hermano en una esquina de la sala- ¡Todo es culpa de Keisy, ese chocolate tenia alucinógenos!

-¡No digas tonterías!- Respondió Albafica con el ceño fruncido. En ese momento salen El Cid, Dohko y Aldebarán del pasillo con unas tablas de madera y martillos para tapar las ventanas

-Calma, calma muchachos…- Habló Asmita con serenidad- Tenemos que tranquilizarnos, todo esto debe tener una explicación lógica…

-¡AY, MIS HIJOOOOOOOOOOS!

-¡Con un demonio!- El rubio hindú abrió los ojos de golpe- ¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡Muévanse con esas tablas!- Los hombres se apresuraron en cerrar todo, dejando algunos espacios en las ventanas para ver el exterior

-Kardia, tú eres el que tiene más información ¿Nos sabes si podemos hacer algo contra ella?- Interrogó Sísifo aun abrazando a su sobrino

-Puso una mano tras su nuca- Bue…bueno Keisy me contó que cuando se escuchan sus gritos de lejos es porque está cerca y cuando la escuchamos cerca es porque está lejos- Trago con nerviosismo- ¿Ustedes… cómo la escuchan?

-¡Cerca!- Dijo la mitad

-¡Lejos!- Dijo la otra

-¡Eso no nos sirve!- Se quejo Shion- ¡Tiene que haber una manera!

-¡No lo sé! ¡No se puede acabar con ella!- Se paso una mano por la cabeza con exasperación

-Ahhhhh- Se oyó al pequeño León- ¡¿Qué es eso?!- Señaló asustado hacia la ventana donde se podía ver la silueta de alguien con largo vestido blanco y una melena tapándole el rostro

-¡HIJOS, ABRÁNMEEEE!- Aquella mujer comenzó a golpear la puerta con los brazos

-¡Maldita seas! ¡Es la chillona!- El peliazul se tapó los ojos- **_¡Aguja escarlata!_** \- Lanzo tres de sus agujas a aquella mujer, mandándola a volar

-¡Ay, mis hijooooooooos!- Se escuchó a lo lejos. Los caballeros suspiraron algo aliviados

-Este templo no es seguro, debemos ir con el patriarca- Recomendó el ojicafé- El sabrá que hacer…

-¡¿Estas demente, Shion?!- El chino lo comenzó a zarandear- ¡Afuera no es seguro!- Esperaron unos segundos a que algo ocurriera pero al ver que no se escuchaba nada, el francés, el español, el italiano y el sueco se asomaban por la ventanas de vez en cuando

-¿Ves algo Albafica?- Pregunto el caballero de Cáncer

-No, nada

-Tal vez encontró a sus hijos y se fue- Comento Aldebarán

-¡¿Y qué tal si uno de nosotros es su hijo?!- El escorpión miro con reproche a sus compañeros- ¡Exijo que el bastardo se entregue!

-¡Yo digo que ese bastardo es Aspros!- Manigoldo sonrió con sorna- ¡Échenselo a la Llorona!

-¡Noooo!- El menor abrazo al otro- ¡Todos menos mi hermano!

-¡Piénsalo! ¡Es él o nosotros!- Debatió

-¡Oye!- Lo miro ofendido- ¡Seré bipolar pero eso no quiere decir que mi madre sea ella!

-¡Ya cállense!- A Dohko se le fue la paciencia- ¡No tenemos tiempo para discutir eso!

-¿Entonces qué? Tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada- Dijo el espadachín con seriedad

-Creo que lo mejor será verificar el perímetro…- Hablo seriamente Degel- ¿Voluntarios?- Todos se hicieron para atrás menos Deuteros, El Cid, Manigoldo, Albafica y Dohko. El peliverde los miro con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción- Que valientes son…

-El gemelo menor entrecerró los ojos- ¿De qué hablas?

-Los felicito muchachos- Sísifo sonrió aliviado y puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo- Cuídate mucho, El Cid- El espadachín asintió

-Los estaremos animando desde aquí- Secundo Regulus con una gran sonrisa

-Sino regreso quiero que me hagan un altar y coloquen mis mejores rosas todos los Domingos- Pidió el peliceleste, dando un paso adelante. Sus compañeros asintieron

-Shion yo…

-No digas nada Dohko, solo trata de volver con vida ¿Si?- Sugirió el lemuriano mirándolo con pesar

-¿Y porque no vienes también?

-Carraspeo nervioso- Porque tengo que cuidar mi casa obviamente…

-Deuteros, no puedo dejar que te vayas así- El griego lo miro seriamente al momento en que lo tomaba del brazo

-Aspros…- Lo miro ilusionado- ¿Vendrás conmigo?

-¡¿Y morir joven?! ¡No mijo, que va! Solo quería darte esto…- Le colocó una manta encima- Hace frío haya afuera- Le palmeo la mejilla- ¡Buena suerte!

-¿Será que ya nos podemos ir?- Pregunto Manigoldo ya fastidiado para luego el acuariano desaparecer el muro de nieve y así salir del templo seguido de los demás, avanzaron hasta la casa de Tauro y todo estaba tranquilo sin nadie sospechoso

-Esto es realmente estúpido…- Comento Deuteros con molestia- Somos caballeros de Athena y tenemos que lidiar con un muerto

-Aunque todo esto es científicamente imposible- Degel cerró los ojos pensativo

-Aun así, es que es la primera vez que pasamos algo como esto- Meditó el chino

-¡Bah! Cuando vea a esa cosa, le tronaré el cuello para que terminemos con esto de una vez- Manigoldo se tronó los dedos

-Y así descubrir como llego aquí- Finalizo el pelinegro

-Veo que a ustedes no les afecto mucho lo de hace rato- Inquirió el sueco mirándolos de reojo- Especialmente tu, Manigoldo

-Tch, para nada- El cangrejo sonrió con arrogancia- Reconozco que lo del primer grito me sorprendió pero ya cuando la vea sentirá mis ondas infernales…

-¡MIS HIJOS, AQUÍ ESTAN!

-¡AHHHHHHHH!- Gritaron al unísono cuando vieron a la mujer y enseguida El Cid, Degel, Albafica y Deuteros salieron corriendo hacia la casa de Aries, dejando a los otros dos atrás

-¡Abre la puerta, Shion!- Suplicó Deuteros golpeando la puerta con desespero

-¡No le abras la puerta, son zombies!- Exclamo Kardia

-¡No seas idiota y ábranles!- Vocifero Aspros en seguida Aldebarán les abrió la puerta y ellos entraron con la respiración agitada

-¡La vimos, la vimos!- Lloriqueo el gemelo menor quien se mecía levemente como un niño traumado

-¿Qué paso con Dohko y Manigoldo?

-Degel bajo la mirada con resignación mientras un aura deprimente lo envolvía- Se quedaron atrás…

-¡¿Los dejaron solos con esa cosa?!- Pregunto el Toro molesto

-Deuteros se colocó una mano en el pecho- ¡Fueron caballeros dorados! ¡Sus sacrificios no fueron en vanos y vivimos para contarlo!

-No se preocupen- Dijo Albafica con lágrimas en los ojos- Yo preparare unas flores perfectas para sus tumbas…

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

-¡Toma esto, y esto!- Manigoldo le practicó una llave de lucha libre a la mujer que agonizaba y se retorcía de dolor ante sus golpes- ¡¿Creíste que te ibas a salir con la tuya, desgraciada?! ¡Pues no! ¡Dale Dohko, con la silla!- Llego el chino y le estampó una silla que había traído del templo de Tauro en la espalda a aquella "mujer"

-¡Ahhh! ¡Hijos, deténganse!- Trato de cubrirse con los brazos

-¡No somos tus hijos, maldita asesina!- Dohko también comenzó a golpearla- ¡Esto es por todos los niños que has matado!- Cabe destacar que ninguno de los dos tenían los ojos abiertos

-¡YA ESTUVO BUENO!- Se levantó de golpe y lo lanzó contra el cangrejo- ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE LES PASA?! ¡LLEGUE TARDE DE MI INVESTIGACION EN JAMIR Y ME ENCUENTRO QUE LAS PUERTAS DE ARIES ESTAN CERRADAS!, ¡ME ATACAN CON UNAS AGUJAS ESCARLATAS Y AHORA ME PARTEN LA ESPALDA CON UNA CONDENADA SILLA! ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE LINCHAMIENTO ES ESTE?!

-¿Vi…viejo Sage?- Titubeo el peliazul confundido mientras Dohko se quedaba de piedra- ¿Te tragaste al patriarca, maldita?

-¡¿Pero de qué demonios están hablando?! ¡Abran los ojos, ya!- Exigió el hombre con voz severa. Ambos hombres abrieron los ojos inseguros y se encontraron al sacerdote con el cabello revuelto, la bata de dormir toda sucia, los brazos cruzados, una mueca de disgusto y una gran vena marcada en su frente- Espero que tengan una buena explicación para esto- Advirtió con una mirada de los mil demonios. Los muchachos no sabían si reír o llorar pero en definitiva la habían regado… Y bien feo- Pero será al amanecer… Los quiero en el templo principal a primera hora sin falta, tendrán una reprimenda ejemplar

-Pero viejo…

-¡He dicho!- Sentenció gravemente haciendo que ellos se encogieran en su sitio y asintieran resignados. El patriarca se fue de allí con una mano en la espalda y murmurando entre dientes dejando a los muchachos perplejos

-¡¿Cómo pudo pasarnos esto?!- Pregunto el castaño aun en shock

-¡No entiendo un carajo! Los primeros gritos que escuchamos si eran la voz de una mujer y resulta que nos encontramos con el anciano…

-¡Por eso mismo!- Se paso la mano por el rostro con frustración- Si al que atacamos todo el tiempo fue el patriarca ¡¿Entonces quien era la que gritaba como loca?!

-Caballeros…- Se escucho una débil voz femenina detrás de ellos y cuando giraron, se encontraron con una mujer de largo vestido blanco, piel pálida y un espeso cabello negro que cubría por completo su rostro con un aspecto siniestro y escalofriante- ¡Buuuu!

-¡AHHHHHHH!- Gritaron al unísono con los cabellos de punta- ¡Con un demonio! ¡Es ella!- Los dos huyeron despavoridos dejando una nube de polvo tras de si

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

-Keisy aun estaba en la ventana con los ojos cerrados escuchando el cantar de los grillos y sintiendo la fría brisa en su rostro- ¿Cómo estarán los chicos?- Se pregunto para sí misma en un susurro, se giro a ver a la pelilila a su lado y sonrió de forma maternal al verla dormida con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro- Sasha…- La llamo suavemente

-¿Mmmm…?- Abrió lentamente los ojos y se los estrujo levemente- ¿Keisy? Discúlpame, me quede dormida

-Descuida, mejor ve a dormir ¿Si? Debes estar cansada

-Está bien ¿Pero y tú?

-Miro hacia la penumbra de la noche y sonrió levemente- Yo iré en un momento…- La ojiverde asintió y fue hacia la habitación. Una vez sola, la muchacha se colocó una manta sobre los hombros y abrió despacito la puerta para salir de forma sigilosa- ¡Uhhhh! Que frío hace aquí- Se frotó los brazos una y otra vez y vio al final de una cátedra la sombra de una mujer, con mucha curiosidad camino lentamente hacia aquella silueta y casi le da un infarto al ver aquella mujer con el rostro cubierto por su cabello y vestido tan blanco como su piel. Tapó su boca para ahogar un pequeño grito de susto y por su rostro empezó a bajar lágrimas en forma de cascada- ¡Por todos los dioses! Ese disfraz es perfectamente horrible, por poco me echo a correr pensando que eras la Llorona de verdad- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Aquella mujer soltó una risita y corrió un poco su cabello mostrando sus ojos- Jajaja es que esa era la idea

-Suspiro aliviada- ¿Y cómo te fue?

-Excelente…- Dijo con satisfacción- Cuando los veas te darás cuenta- Comento divertida- Este es el mejor Halloween que ellos pudieron pasar

-Sonrió emocionada- ¿Osea que el plan de asustarlos resultó?- Pregunto entusiasmada y la otra asintió- ¡Sí! Eso es genial…- Su sonrió se fue borrando poco a poco- Aunque…- Bajo la mirada con pena- Creo que ahora me siento mal por ellos

-No tienes que sentirte mal, además…- Sonrió un tanto maliciosa- Si no se hubieran asustado ¿Dónde está el chiste?

-La miro sorprendida y sonrió nuevamente- Es cierto… Gracias, sin ti y la ayuda de Sasha y los demás esto no podía haberse echo

-No fue nada, gracias a ti por pedírmelo, hacía tiempo que no me divertía así- Le dijo con una amigable sonrisa- Ahora ve a dormir que ya es muy tarde

-¿Volveremos a vernos?- Keisy la miro ilusionada

-Desde luego pero por ahora hay un asunto que tengo que atender con este disfraz…

-La miro intrigada- ¿Eh? ¿Qué vas hacer ahora?

-Le guiño el ojo- Después te contare todo con detalles, ahora a dormir pequeña- Le indico con una mirada cariñosa

-Hizo un puchero- Esta bien, cuídate mucho…- Se despidió con una enorme sonrisa y vio como la mujer de horrible aspecto desaparecía con el viento

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

-¡Osh! Que aburrimiento- La diosa de la discordia se limaba las uñas sentada en una gran cama junto a la diosa de la Luna quien leía una revista- Estar aquí encerrada me enferma- Bufo molesta

-Pues no creo que puedas hacer mucho allá afuera tampoco- Comento la otra de forma distraída sin despegar la vista de su lectura

-Si claro- Dijo con sarcasmo para luego escuchar un quejido femenino lleno de dolor y agonía. Miro con extrañeza a la rubia- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Alzó la vista y la miro confundida- ¿Qué me pasa de qué?

-¿Por qué te quejas?

-Frunció levemente el ceño- No sé de qué me hablas…- Sonrió un poco burlona- Tienes razón, creo que tanto tiempo aquí te está afectando

-Ja-ja que graciosa- Dijo sarcástica para luego ignorarla y a los pocos minutos escucho ese sonido femenino que le hizo poner los pelos de punta- Estoy hablando enserio, ya deja de hacer eso

-Artemisa cerró la revista y miro a la pelimorada con impaciencia- Pero bueno ¿Qué te pasa Eris? Ya te dije que yo no estoy haciendo nada

-¿Entonces quien es la que esta…?

-¡AY, MIS HIJOOOOOOOOOS!

-¡¿Pero qué demonios fue eso?!- Eris se tomo el pecho con fuerza y Artemisa se levanto de sopetón de la cama, ambas mirando hacia la salida de la habitación con intriga y confusión- ¡¿Quién anda allí?!- Pregunto insegura, sin embargo nadie respondió- ¡¿Poseidón?! ¡Si eres tú te juro que yo misma me encargare de hacerte sushi!- Desafió molesta pero nuevamente lo que le contesto fue el silencio

-Eso fue extraño…- Dijo la rubia, abriendo la puerta corrediza y mirando a ambos lados sin encontrar a nadie- Aquí no hay nadie- Frunció el ceño

-Eso no puede ser…- Eris salió con molestia también mirando a su alrededor- Pe…pero yo escuche a alguien gritar… ¿Quién habrá sido?

-Fui yo…- Contesto la mujer de largo vestido detrás de ella quienes giraron la cabeza lentamente y en cuanto la vieron abrieron los ojos como plato. Inclino la cabeza hacia un lado haciendo que su cabello se corriera un poco y ambas diosas pudieron admirar su rostro bañado en sangre y sus ojos sádicos- Las llevare conmigo al infierno- Sentencio con voz de ultratumba

-¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡POR ZEUS!- Gritaron las dos con la cara azul debido al susto y salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

-No puedo creer que haya hecho eso…- Se dijo a sí mismo el hermoso búho blanco quien se encontraba volando en el universo, observando desde hacia rato el espejo dorado. Suspiro y negó con la cabeza hasta que de repente escucho una carcajada femenina muy conocida para el-… Señorita Dorothy, aun no lo puedo creer- La miro de forma reprobatoria

-Se quitó la horrible máscara y peluca negra, aun sin dejar de reír- ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Yo tampoco Jajajajaja!- Urian suspiro nuevamente esperando a que su maestra dejara de reírse- Snif... Lo siento… Urian- Se limpio una lagrimita y respiro profundo- Discúlpame pero no pude evitarlo- Recuperó su postura sin borrar su sonrisa

-El búho ablandó su mirada y la miro con calidez- Esta bien pero aun no puedo creer que usted se haya hecho pasar por un espanto, asustando a los caballeros de Athena y mucho menos a la diosa Eris y Artemisa

-Jejejeje soy traviesa- Le guiño el ojo con diversión- Además todo fue un plan que hicimos Athena, Keisy y yo para ayudar a los caballeros a conocer el Halloween, excepto lo de Eris y Artemisa…- Sonrió con malicia- Eso lo hice por mi cuenta y me llevara un buen tiempo poder olvidar sus caras- Rió nuevamente y su alumno sintió una gota de sudor rodarle por la cabeza-… ¡Es más! Te hice esto- En su mano apareció una pequeña capa negra de vampiro, se acerco al búho y se la puso- ¿Ves? Te queda perfecto

-No tenia porque…- Miro su cuello y luego a su maestra- Gracias señorita

-Lo miro con dulzura- De nada pequeño, feliz Halloween.

Fin

 **Jajajajaja ¡Ay por dios! Disfrute mucho escribir esto y espero que a ustedes les haya gustado también, mis amores X3 Elegí la historia de la Llorona porque es una de las leyendas más populares que hay en el género de terror y nunca pasa de moda, disculpen los fans de la Llorona por si mi versión no es la correcta pero es que hay tantas que nunca se sabe cuál es la verdadera en realidad XD Y Si les gusto háganmelo saber porque también estoy pensando en hacer un especial en Navidad ¡Yeeeeyyyy! Las fiestas están cerca ^ω^ Les mando un beso a todas las lectoras que dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior (Después verán las respuestas que les deje a todas X3) Y recuerden, este miércoles si dios quiere publicaré el capitulo siete: El Pegaso, la Grulla y el Unicornio ¡Gracias y hasta pronto preciosuras!**

 **By: Inumi Higurashi.**


	8. Chapter 8 El Pegaso, la Grulla y el Unic

**¡Hola, hola! ¡¿Cómo están, mi gente bella?! No tengo perdón, lo se. Estuve desaparecida por mucho tiempo pero desde que comencé la universidad no he tenido tiempo para mi, les ruego que me disculpen por ello pero ya estoy de vuelta y como les prometí aquí está el nuevo episodio de esta linda historia ^u^ Debo confesar que estoy muy emocionada por el rumbo que están tomando las cosas y también estoy súper agradecida con ustedes que se toman el tiempo para leer, así dejen comentarios o no, de igual forma estoy feliz por ello :)**

 **-¡Hola muchachos!- Saludo Keisy con una gran sonrisa- Es un gusto verlos otra vez, la verdad es que yo también estoy contenta por todo… Solo espero que no vaya a suceder nada como la última vez- Confesó avergonzada.**

 **-¿Pero qué dices? Si no es así ¿Entonces dónde queda la emoción?- La abracé los por hombros.**

 **-Si tú lo dices…- Dijo no muy convencida- Saint Seiya no le pertenece a Inumi, es propiedad del maestro Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi**

 **-Jejejeje y sin más preámbulos…**

 **-¡Que comience el fic! ^o^- Gritamos al unísono.**

 _ **Capitulo 6: El Pegaso, la Grulla y el Unicornio**_

 _ **Contado por Tenma :**_

Estire mis brazos y los agité al sentirlos un poco entumecidos, me troné los dedos y ajusté más la correa de la caja de pandora en donde reposaba mi armadura. Sonreí y mire de reojo a mis amigos quienes caminaban a mi lado- Oigan, ¿Qué les parece si al pasar por el pueblo hacemos una parada en el mercado?- Puse ambas manos atrás de mi nuca- Es que quisiera comprarle algo a Sasha… ¡Auch! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!- Lo mire molesto al momento en que me sobaba la cabeza por el golpe que me dio.

-Él también me miro molesto- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que la llames Athena?

-Rodé los ojos- Tch, no molestes Yato. Sabes perfectamente que para mí ella es mi hermana…- La verdad es que aun no entiendo porque cada vez que llamo a Sasha sin formalidades se pone así, después de todo no estoy acostumbrado a llamarla Athena sino como a la niña tierna que ha sido siempre. Mire a Yato con una sonrisa burlona- Además nunca cambiare mi forma de ser con ella- Le saqué la lengua con burla.

-Le dio un tic en el ojo izquierdo- Tú…

-Ya basta, ambos son unos tercos- Lo cortó Yuzuriha mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Me encogí de hombros- ¡Bah! No me molesta serlo.

-Por lo menos eres sincero- Yuzuriha me miro un tanto divertida.

-Y a mucha honra jejeje- Reí y mire a Yato una vez más- ¿Entonces qué?, ¿Hacemos una carrera hasta el mercado?- Pregunte entusiasmado.

-Yato me miro como si hubiera dicho algo horrible- ¡Por todos los dioses, Tenma! Hemos caminado durante horas ¿Y quieres que hagamos una carrera? ¡Debes estar bromeando!- ¡Ay, por favor! Que dramático es este hombre. Rodé los ojos y sonreí divertido.

-Vamos no seas flojo…- Le di una palmada en el hombro- ¡El último en llegar es un huevo podrido!- Anuncié al mismo tiempo que soltaba una sonora carcajada y comenzaba a correr.

-¡Hey! ¡Ven aquí, idiota!- Comenzó a correr al igual que Yuzuriha mientras yo comenzaba a acelerar la velocidad. ¡Uffff! ¡Hacía tiempo que no hacia esto! Sentía la adrenalina correr dentro de mí y la brisa golpear contra mi rostro, cosa que me encantaba. Giramos a la derecha para tomar un atajo que nos condujera más rápido y en pocos minutos estábamos en el pueblo corriendo y esquivando a la gente u objetos que estuvieran en nuestro camino como en una carrera de obstáculos. Ladeé un poco el rostro para verlo y sonreí abiertamente sin dejar de correr- ¡¿Qué pasa Yato?! Ánimo que falta poco- Me seguí mofando de él.

-¡Deja de burlarte de mí!- Me miro molesto- ¡Ya verás!- Trató de agarrarme de la camisa pero lo esquivé rápidamente.

-¡Ups! ¡Fallaste!- Lo mire divertido y él volvió hacer otro intento- ¡Otra vez!- Sonreí burlón.

-¡Eres un…!

-¡Oigan! Par de tontos… Ya perdieron.

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijimos al mismo tiempo cuando vimos a nuestra compañera frente a la entrada del mercado, cruzada de brazos con una media sonrisa y sin ningún rastro de cansancio en su rostro. ¡Rayos! Me había olvidado por completo de ella.

-¡No es justo!- Reclamó Yato deteniéndose y apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas igual que yo, tratando de regular nuestras respiraciones.

-Si hubieran prestado más atención en la "carrera" que insultándose entre si, tal vez uno de los dos hubiera ganado- Dijo con simpleza para luego darnos la espalda y comenzar a caminar.

-¡Oye, espéranos Yuzuriha!- Pedí al momento en que me enderezaba y corría nuevamente para alcanzarla.

-¡Espérenme, no se vayan sin mí!- Oí decir a Yato entre quejas que me hicieron reír con ganas. Mientras los tres conversábamos mire a todas las personas que se hallaban en sus puestos de ventas y a los demás que iban y venia de aquí para allá. ¡Ah! Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde la batalla contra el rey del inframundo y hay momentos en los que pienso que todo fue parte de un sueño. Este ambiente entusiasta de las personas, este bullicio y esta paz era lo que muchos añorábamos desde hace seis meses. Una sensación de nostalgia se instaló en mi pecho y el rostro de mi mejor amigo y hermano se reflejó en mi mente * _Alone… ¿Qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos?_ * Pensé con algo de tristeza. La verdad es que ninguno de nosotros pensamos que el momento en que nos veríamos otra vez seria en una guerra y eso es lo que me hace pensar que lo que pasó solo fue una pesadilla. De pronto mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuche gritos y cosas cayéndose…

-¡Tenma cuidado!- Escuche gritar a Yato y cuando alcé la mirada pude divisar a un caballo corría hacia mi dirección… ¡¿Qué demonios…?! Retrocedí rápido y tomé del brazo al señor que se encontraba en el puesto atrás de mí, dando un gran salto en el proceso y evitando que lo arrollara. Mire nervioso a todos los puestos ahora destrozados y las personas murmurando aun asustadas _*¡¿Qué paso?!*_ Pensé preocupado, poniendo al tembloroso señor en el suelo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si… Gra…gracias muchacho- Me agradeció aun aturdido.

-¡Tenma, ese caballo salió de la nada!- Me aviso Yuzuriha quien también se encargaba de ayudar a una señora a sacarla de un pequeño escombro de verduras- ¡Se dirige a la avenida principal!

-¡Voy por él!- Le lancé mi armadura a Yato y salí corriendo, siguiendo los alborotos y el relincho de aquel caballo. Gire a la cátedra de la derecha y vi como aquel animal seguía arrasando con todo lo que había a su paso ¡Maldición! Si esto sigue así terminara lastimando a alguien. En ese momento pude ver que el caballo se dirigía hacia una chica que estaba enfrente de un puesto y que obviamente no se había percatado de nada ¡Oh, oh! ¡Se la va a llevar por delante!- ¡CUIDADO…!- Grité al momento en que arrojaba hacia ella y la abracé contra mí para luego impactar contra el suelo donde rodamos ¡Caray! Eso dolió, mi espalda fue la que se llevó la parte más pesada…

-Ay, ay, ay…- La escuche quejarse suavemente- ¿Qué paso…?- Pregunto con aturdimiento y no pude evitar soltar un quejido de dolor al sentir un molesto escozor recorrerme desde la columna hasta la cabeza. Apreté los ojos fuertemente. Esa fue una mala pasada, lo reconozco, pero tengo que asegurarme de que ella no se haya lastimado.

-Hey ¿Estás bien?- Pregunte abriendo los ojos lentamente para encontrarme con unos grandes y… ¿Azules? No, este no era un color azul normal, tenía un toque violeta que resaltaba y me miraban con mucha sorpresa ¿Y yo? Por alguna razón no pude dejar de contemplarlos…

 _ **Contado por Keisy:**_

¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡¿Por qué?! Solamente al pato Lucas y a mí nos pasan estas cosas. No puedo creer que mi primer encuentro con el protagonista principal de esta serie haya sido de esta forma tan vergonzosa * _A ver Keisy, cálmate, respira. Tranquila, solo tienes que disculparte pero no de forma precipitada. Discúlpate normal y no pierdas la compostura, normal y compostura…_ * Seguía repitiéndome una mini forma de mí en mi mente. Me levanté rápidamente de él con la cara ardiendo de la vergüenza, abrí la boca y…- ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! No era mi intensión caer sobre ti… ¡Digo! Rodar por ti… ¡Quiero decir!- ¡Arg! No puede ser que ahora se me esté enredando la lengua _*¡Tarada! ¡¿Acaso no te dije que lo hicieras de forma NORMAL?!_ * Me regañó mi pequeña yo mirándome con reproche en mi mente. Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer más si es que eso era posible. Mire a Tenma aun acongojada y le extendí mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, sin embargo él me miro por un segundo para después soltar una ligera carcajada * _Mou, seguramente piensa que soy una payasa_ * Pensé avergonzada, pero otra parte de mi estaba embobada al escucharlo reír, es tan hermoso… ¡Esperen! ¡No es momento para la fanservice! Traté de borrar esas clases de pensamientos de mi mente y cuando iba a retirar mi mano, él la tomó enseguida.

-Jajaja perdón, no pienses que me estoy burlando de ti…- Dijo de pronto, brindándome una cálida sonrisa ¿Me leyó el pensamiento? Se levantó y sacudió un poco sus ropas- Es que me parece gracioso que tú te disculpes con tanto esmero cuando fui yo el que te empujó

-Lo mire algo atontada y luego me di un facelpam interno. Es verdad, ahora caigo en cuenta que todo fue porque él cayó encima de mí, protegiéndome- Es cierto pero ¿Qué fue lo que…?

-¡Keisy!- Escuche a Agasha quien corrió hacia mí con preocupación- ¿Qué paso, estas bien?- Pregunto de manera apresurada.

-Hey, pequeña tranquila- La tomé de los hombros y le sonreí para tratar de calmarla- No te preocupes, estoy bien ¿Y tú?

-No, a mi no me paso nada…- Miro a Tenma y lo miro sorprendida y a la vez con alegría- Joven Tenma que gusto me da verlo de nuevo.

-Sonrió también- Igualmente Agasha…- De pronto nuestra atención fue captada por el relincho de un caballo, cuando volteamos vimos que Dohko estaba enfrente de el gran corcel, tratando de calmarlo, o eso trataba puesto que el animal se movía de un lado a otro relinchando con agresividad. ¡Ay no! Casi se me sale el corazón del pecho cuando vi que el caballo se alzaba para pararse solo en sus patas traseras y movía las delanteras de forma amenazante.

-¡Dohko!- Asustada, corrí a su dirección ¡Pareciera que le va a caer encima en cualquier momento!

-¡Keisy, espera!- Me llamo Agasha, corriendo a mi lado y me detuve repentinamente cuando Dohko alzo una mano hacia a mí, indicándome que no diera un paso más.

-No se acerquen- Nos dijo sin despegar la vista del caballo y moviéndose a la misma dirección en que él iba pero acercándose _*¿Qué fue lo que le paso a ese caballo para que se comporte así?_ * Pensé preocupada- Tranquilo…- Elevó su mano hacia su hocico con cautela, lentamente mientras le hablaba- No voy hacerte daño- El corcel volvió a pararse en sus cuatro patas pero seguía moviéndose inquieto, aun así, Dohko con suma paciencia lo seguía de modo que no lo asustara más- Tranquilo amigo…- Cuando por fin tuvo la oportunidad de ponerle la mano en la cara, lo acarició logrando que se relajara un poco- Eso es… Así- Sonrió satisfecho. Ya con más confianza acarició su melena azabache y el gran potro se relajó por completo. Suspire aliviada, aunque sabía que de alguna forma él iba a salir ileso no pude evitar asustarme. Es la primera vez que presencio algo así, gracias a dios que aquello no paso a mayores.

-Eso fue peligroso…- Escuche decir a Shion que llego a nosotros con el rostro lleno de preocupación- Pero me alegro que no les haya pasado nada- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No te preocupes…- Le sonreí también- Él fue el me ayudo- Dije señalando a Tenma y Shion le sonrió.

-Tiempo sin verte, Tenma de Pegaso.

-Lo mismo digo Shion- Respondió también con una leve sonrisa- Aunque no me esperé que nos volveríamos a ver de esta manera.

-Si yo tampoco lo esperé…- Mientras ellos hablaban yo me acerqué con cautela hacia Dohko quien aun repartía lentas caricias al caballo junto a Agasha.

-¿Por qué estabas tan alterado?- Vi que la niña le preguntaba al corcel, acariciándole una de sus orejas y este resopló un poco- Jeje no te preocupes no te pasara nada.

-Menos mal que se calmó- Dije aliviada viéndolo más de cerca. La verdad es que nunca he estado en contacto con un caballo a pesar de que me gustan, siempre me han parecido animales bellos e imponentes pero ahora que veo a este, a tan solo un paso de mi se ve tan sumiso y vulnerable- Pareciera que algo lo asustó.

-No, de hecho fue algo más que eso…- Me respondió Dohko con seriedad y luego me miro con una sonrisa- ¿Me podrías ayudar con algo?

-Parpadee un par de veces- Claro dime.

-Ven y acarícialo- ¿Eh?, ¿Qué lo acariciaba? No sé qué es lo que va hacer pero será mejor hacerle caso. Me acerqué algo titubeante y fui acercando mi mano hacia él hasta posarlo en su cara de color café con manchas blancas- Tranquila no te hará nada.

-Lo sé, es que es la primera vez que toco uno- Reconocí con una sonrisa y comencé a pasar mi mano de arriba abajo por su cara ¡Waaa! Es tan suave.

-Jeje si ya veo. Por lo pronto mantente así mirándolo a los ojos ¿Está bien? Que no deje de mirarte- Lo mire confundida pero obedecí mirando fijamente al caballo sin dejar de acariciarlo. De pronto el corcel dio un respingo y yo lo tomé del rostro para tratar de calmarlo. Desvié la mirada para ver a Dohko quien se había enderezado, sosteniendo en su mano un pequeño trozo de madera manchado de ¿Sangre?- Lo sabia… Era por esto que estaba tan agresivo.

-Agasha jadeo sorprendida- ¿Dónde lo tenía?- Pregunto preocupada.

-Lo tenía clavado en una de sus patas traseras.

-Tanto Agasha como yo nos asustamos al escuchar eso- ¡Ay no!… Pobrecito- Mire al animal y acaricié su melena azabache- Debe dolerte mucho ¿Cierto?- Él resoplo suavemente en mi cara mientras me gire para ver que Shion y Tenma se acercaban a nosotros a junto a un joven de más o menos mi edad de cabello negro y ojos claros que estaba todo desarreglado y cansado.

-¡Lo lamento…!- Dijo apenas el chico sin aliento y respiro un par de veces para decir…- Siento mucho lo que paso, mi caballo se salió de control accidentalmente. No fue mi intensión que todo esto pasara…

-Oye, oye tranquilo- Dohko lo tomó de los hombros para tratar de tranquilizarlo- Esta es la razón por la cual se había puesto así- Le comunicó mostrándole el trozo de madera y el joven abrió los ojos sorprendido para después bajar la cabeza con culpabilidad.

-Oh vaya…- Se acercó a paso lento y yo me aparté para darle espacio. Miró la parte trasera del caballo y también pude ver la fea herida que había dejado ese trozo de madera en su piel que, aunque no era un trozo muy grande, el corte que había dejado en el era un poco profundo. Fruncí el ceño con preocupación, estaba sangrando mucho y lo poco que sé de los caballos es que una herida en alguna de sus patas puede ser muy peligrosa si no se atiende rápidamente. El muchacho miro a su caballo y lo abrazó- Lo siento mucho Arthur, fue mi culpa… Perdóname- Le susurró al caballo quien se apego más a él como queriendo decir "No te culpes" Los mire con empatía, se ve que el chico lo quiere mucho y el caballo no se mostró reacio a él sino todo lo contrario. Eso es muy lindo, ver como las personas pueden tener un vínculo especial con los animales, cuidarlos y no maltratarlos…

-¡Así que tu eres el dueño de ese animal!- Escuché la protesta de un señor que se acercaba a nosotros con una tabla.

-¡¿Tienes idea de todas las cosechas que perdimos?!- Se unió una señora también molesta- ¡Nos costó mucho poder instalar nuestros puestos de venta para que venga un mugroso caballo a destruir todo!

-¡Ese animal es muy peligroso para tenerlo aquí!

-¡Alguien pudo haber muerto!

-¡Eso fue horrible!

-¡Todo está destrozado por su culpa!

-¡Hay que deshacernos de ese animal!- Esos reclamos provocaron más y más bullicio de otras personas que estaban igual de disgustadas. Tenma, Agasha, Shion, Dohko y yo nos miramos preocupados al escuchar todo eso y el chico los miraba a todos asustado.

-¡No por favor!- Extendió los brazos a ambos lados, protegiendo a su amigo- ¡No fue su culpa, fue mía!, ¡No le hagan nada por favor!

-¡Entonces tú tienes que responder por todo esto!- Exigió un señor con severidad. Oh, no esto se ve muy mal, se veía que todos estaban sumamente molestos y no se iban a calmar hasta que le encontraran una solución a lo que habían perdido.

-Pe…pero yo…- El muchacho bajo la mirada avergonzado- Yo no tengo dinero suficiente como para pagarles…

-¡¿Así?! ¡Pues entonces que pague el animal!

-¡Un momento!- Gracias al cielo intervino Shion haciendo que todos callaran inmediatamente. Los miro a todos con seriedad- Aquí nadie sacrificara a nadie, entendemos perfectamente su disgusto pero no pueden ensañarse tan fríamente con un niño solo y un animal que está severamente lastimado- Los habitantes ablandaron un poco su semblante ante sus palabras.

-Pero señor Shion…

-No se preocupen…- Interrumpió Dohko con una confiable sonrisa- Como dijo mi compañero, es cierto que todo parece complicado ahora pero les aseguro que hay remedio…

-¿Remedio, señor Dohko?- Se le acercó un señor de avanzada edad mirándolo con tristeza- Muchas cosas se perdieron…

-Pero hay algunas que todavía se pueden solucionar- Esta vez la que habló fui yo, no podía seguir viendo y escuchando todo sin decir nada. Sentí las miradas sorprendidas de los chicos sobre mi pero no me detuve- Nosotros podemos ayudar a reparar lo que se haya roto y recolectar lo que aun esté en buen estado- Les dije mostrándoles mi mejor sonrisa para darles ánimos- Están molestos y comprendemos eso pero si nos ayudamos unos a los otros ya verán que lo que parecía perdido puede recuperarse- Los mire suplicante y puse mi mano en el hombro del muchacho que me miraba sorprendido- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Le pregunte en voz baja solo para que él me escuchara.

-Ha…Haru.

-Le sonreí y mire nuevamente a los demás- Por favor, Haru no quería que esto pasara y les aseguro que su caballo tampoco… Todo fue un accidente además ¿Si esto les pasara a algunos de ustedes en lugar de él, les parecería justo?- Las personas se miraron entre sí, poniéndose de acuerdo en lo que iban a decidir. Al parecer ya no estaban tan convencidos.

-Ayudaremos…- Se me unió Agasha quien se colocó a mi lado- Si así lo prefieren podemos ayudarlos nosotros también ¿Verdad?- Pregunto mirándonos con ilusión y complicidad.

-Así es…- Asintió Tenma con una gran sonrisa- Recuerden que no hace mucho pasamos por una guerra así que esto no es nada- Las personas se miraron una vez más y sonrieron, asintiendo ante lo dicho. Sonreí ¿Osea que si aceptaran nuestra ayuda? Excelente- Muy bien, entonces ¡Manos a la obra!- Dicho esto todos se organizaron para recolectaban todo lo que estuviera en buen estado y colocarlos en grandes cestos, otros recogían los restos de madera mientras Dohko, Shion y Tenma cargaban con las cosas más pesadas ¡Vaya! Estos hombres sí que son fuertes y nosotras…

-Keisy, vayamos con Haku a curar la herida de su caballo- Me sugirió Agasha- Ya le avise al señor Shion y Dohko.

-Ok…- Asentí terminando de colocar unos duraznos en una cesta- ¿Te parece bien, Haru?- Él nos miro sorprendido.

-¿De verdad? Muchas gracias- Sonrió emocionado- No sé como agradecerles todo lo que están haciendo.

-Jajaja tranquilo, estamos para ayudarnos- Le dije, regresándole la sonrisa y toque la cara del caballo- Ahora vamos a donde lo tenias para atenderle rápido, esa herida se ve muy fea- Le puntualice preocupada- Él tomo las riendas de su caballo mientras caminábamos hacia un establo y nos contaba cómo fue que esa espina de madera termino en su pata trasera. Al parecer aun no está acostumbrado a atender a los animales y Arthur, es el caballo que le concedieron hace poco para que lo cuidara, aun así, es muy apegado a él pero tiene mucho que aprender y cuando le iba a colocar su ración de comida uno de los animales del establo se salió de su corral y se metió en el de Arthur provocando que este se asustara y se topara bruscamente con los leños cortados que habían detrás de él, y así fue como terminó lastimado. Agasha y yo lo miramos con empatía- Todo fue un accidente, no te sientas mal.

-Sí, pero si hubiera sido un poco más atento y me hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo de lo que ocurría tal vez nada de esto habría pasado- Dijo con tristeza y nos sonrió levemente- Si no hubiera sido por ustedes y los caballeros probablemente en este momento estarían sacrificando a Arthur, de verdad muchas gracias.

-Jeje no fue nada, es que no podía quedarme y ver cómo te juzgaban sin que pudieras defenderte, te veías muy asustado.

-Y lo estaba…- Sonrió y llegamos a las grandes puertas del establo- Aquí es- Le quito el seguro a ambas puertas y las abrió dejándonos pasar junto al caballo, allí pudimos distinguir a otros animales que se hallaban cada quien en su corral, dos caballos más, una oveja y tres cerditos bebés.

-¡Awww! Que lindos- Agasha los miro con alegría.

-Si lo son- Los mire enternecida. A parte de los caballos, también me gustan los demás animales y más cuando están así de chiquitos es imposible no encariñarse con ellos.

-Sonrió Haru animadamente- Les presento a la pequeña familia de nombre del caballo- Ella es Libia y él es Max- Se acerco a los otros lugares- Y ellos también son parte de la familia.

-Jejeje toda una gran familia ¿Eh? Me alegraba mucho ver eso- Gusto en conocerlos- Dije como si ellos me fueran a responder pero en vez de eso hicieron sus respectivos sonidos animales como si en verdad respondieran mi saludo- Son muy educados- Bromeé.

-Si es verdad- Me dijo la pequeña, siguiéndome el juego- Bueno ahora vamos a curarte nombre del caballo- Luego de eso nos dispusimos a atender a nombre del caballo con sumo cuidado para no estresarlo, ni lastimarlo aunque pienso que con la presencia de Haru se volvió más dócil que cómo lo conseguimos ¡Uff! Ahora que lo pienso con tanto ajetreo ni siquiera fui capaz de darle las gracias a Tenma, en realidad fue él quien terminó de convencer a los aldeanos para que pudieran deshacerse de la idea de lastimar a Arthur o a Haru. Luego de lavar su pierna y desinfectarla, Haku la envolvió con hiervas y cintas blancas- Ya estás listo- Aplaudió con alegría.

-Bastara con que no la mueva por un tiempo hasta que sane completamente- Le dije al muchacho quien asintió sonriéndome emocionado.

-Sí, muchas gracias otra vez- Se enderezo e hizo una leve reverencia, lo miramos apenadas.

-No exageres- Me pase una mano por la nuca- Lo importante aquí es que ya está bien, recuerda que todo tiene solución- Me acerque al caballo- Cuídate mucho ¿Está bien, Arthur?- Le dije como si me fuera a responder pero en cambio de eso se acerco más a mí y me sobresalte un poco cuando pego su cara a la mía y comenzaba a olfatearme- ¡Jejejeje! ¡Espe…espera! Me haces cosquillas- Jajaja que gracioso, él es el que está herido y a la que trata de aliviar con su caricia es a mí.

-Él soltó una risita- Parece que le gustas.

-¡Jijiji! ¡Siii ya veo!- No paraba de reír, Arthur pasaba su hocico por mi cabello, mis mejillas y hombros una y otra vez- Bueno ya…- Le puse una mano en la cara y con la otra me limpié una lagrimita que me salió debido a la risa- Gracias por hacerme reír- Le agradecí y mire al muchacho- Bien, será mejor que regresemos, chao Haru, tu también ten cuidado.

-Sí, ustedes también- Nos despedimos de él y salimos con una grata sonrisa, si que se siente bien ayudar a los demás y saber que lo hiciste bien, eso te llena de satisfacción ¿A poco no?

-Agasha levanto los brazos y se estiro un poco- Eso estuvo bien ¿No lo crees?

-Jeje si es verdad.

-Se puso delante de mí y comenzó a caminar para atrás con las manos tras su espalda- A decir verdad ese muchacho se me hacia conocido y recuerdo que él ayudaba a su padre era herradero y tenia y establecimiento cerca de aquí- La mire extrañada.

-¿Era?

-Si… Es que su padre murió…- Me quede callada al escucharla pero ahora todo tiene sentido. El hecho de que Haru esté solo con los animales y que no haya nombrado a nadie de su familia mientras que estuvimos en el establo ya se me hacia extraño, pero no pregunte nada al respecto. Cuando lo vi desarreglado y cuando mencionó que no tenía el dinero suficiente para pagar por los daños en el mercado algo dentro de mi me dijo que era un chico sin familia. Fruncí el ceño y sentí que el corazón se me oprimía en el pecho. Me duele ver ese tipo de cosas- Y creo que su madre también- Agasha hizo una mueca de tristeza- Por eso me siento bien en haberlo podido ayudar, en que sea con Arthur ¿No lo crees?

-La mire con ternura y asentí- Oye Agasha ¿Qué te parece si un día de estos lo venimos a visitar?- Le propuse, no sería mala idea al fin y al cabo era un chico solo y no creo que sea malo tener a alguien con quien pueda hablar.

-Ella sonrió emocionada- ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?… ¡Woah!- Sin querer, Agasha tropezó y chocó con la espalda de alguien haciendo que este también cayera y se estampara con el suelo ¡Ay no! Casi igual como me paso a mí. Me apresure a ayudarla.

-Agasha ¿Te lastimaste?- La levante de la espalda del muchacho en el suelo quien gimió adolorido y ella negó con la cabeza diciéndome que no se lastimo- Disculpa ¿Estás bien?- Me agache y moví levemente su hombro.

-Ugh… Estoy bien- Cuando se enderezo sentándose yo abrí mis ojos como platos al reconocerlo. El muchacho de cabello verde y ojos azules oscuros me miro confundido seguramente por la cara que tenía en ese momento * _¡No puede ser…! ¡¿Ya… Yato?!_ *- ¿Qué pasa?- Me pregunto al ver que me había quedado callada.

-¡¿Joven Yato?!- Agasha se acerco a él para ayudarlo a levantarse- Como lo siento, no fue mi intensión es que…- Se disculpo atropelladamente con las mejillas sonrojadas- No vi por donde iba- Termino de decir con vergüenza.

-No, está bien- Se sacudió el polvo de la ropa y le sonrió levemente- No te preocupes Agasha…

-¡Yato!- Una voz femenina lo llamó a lo lejos y cuando nos giramos a ver de quien se trataba me sorprendí nuevamente * _¡¿Yuzuriha?! Vaya este día cada vez se pone mejor_ * Pensé emocionada. La muchacha se acercó presurosa a nosotros- ¿Lo encontraste?- Pregunto dirigiéndose al joven.

-Aun no… Agasha ¿De casualidad no has visto a Tenma?

-Ella asintió- Esta en la avenida principal con el señor Dohko y Shion, ayudando a arreglar todo lo que quedó estropeado del desastre de hace un momento.

-Nosotras íbamos de camino para allá- Dije con una leve sonrisa- Entre más personas ayudemos, mejor.

-Yato me miro con una sonrisa de medio lado- Ya veo, ¿Y tú eres…?

-Keisy...- Le extendí mi mano- Mucho gusto.

-Estrecho mi mano- Soy Yato, el gusto es mío y ella es mi amiga…

-Tranquilo Yato puedo presentarme sola- Interrumpió ella con un tinte de ironía en su voz para luego acercarse a mí y estrechar mi mano- Soy Yuzuriha, es un placer * _¡Bah! El placer es todo mío de conocerlos_ * Pensé con felicidad ¡Yato es un chico genial y Yuzuriha es mi ídolo femenino! Simplemente encontrarlos junto a Tenma el mismo día era mucho para mi lado otaku- Bueno entonces si necesitan ayuda no perdamos más el tiempo y vamos…

Luego de eso, los cuatro caminamos hacia la avenida principal, mientras veíamos como las personas organizaban todo lo sano… Esa era un mejor panorama del que se había pintado anteriormente. Cuando llegamos, vimos a los chicos cargando las cosas más pesadas para colocarlas en sus respectivos lugares y todo estaba tomando un mejor aspecto, todavía faltaba mucho. Una vez que notaron nuestra presencia nos dispusimos a ayudar también.

-Les puedo preguntar ¿De dónde se conocen ustedes tres?- Indago el castaño viéndonos a Dohko, Shion y a mi.

-A ver, es una historia un poco larga así que te la contare luego, Tenma- Contesto el chino para luego pasarle sorpresivamente el brazo por el cuello y con su mano libre le despeinaba el cabello.

-¡Arg! ¡Dohko suéltame!- Se quejo, tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

-¡Eres un bribón! ¡Tenía semanas sin verte y cuando por fin regresas ni siquiera me saludas!

-¡Esta bien, está bien! ¡"Hola"!- Me mordí el labio al escucharlo * _¿Es enserio, Tenma?_ *- ¡Ya te saludé, ahora dejameee!

Nosotros solo nos reímos ante el carácter infantil de ambos. Se veían tan lindos juntos, parecen unos verdaderos hermanos… Unos hermanos que no estaban unidos por la sangre, sino por el cariño, la admiración y la vida.

 _ ***Corte comercial***_

 _ **(La canción de Saint Seiya, Pegasus fantasys)**_

 _ ***(Imagen de fondo: el universo) Se ve a una sonriente Keisy con las manos en su pecho haciendo un corazón, unos tramos atrás esta Sasha/Athena con su báculo sagrado mientras que al lado izquierdo de ella está Naomi en su forma humana y del lado derecho esta su forma de ángel***_

 _ **Anunciadora: "En seguida volvemos con: Los Héroes de mi Corazón"**_

 _ **(Después de los comerciales)**_

 _ ***Se ve al patriarca Sage y el maestro Hakurei en el salón principal del último templo conversando, hasta que sorpresivamente aparece una sonriente Keisy en medio de ambos y los abraza a cada uno de un brazo***_

 _ **Anunciadora: "Ya está de vuelta: Los Héroes de mi Corazón"**_

 _ **Contado por la autora:**_

Todos estaban tan concentrados en sus labores de ayudar a los demás que no se percataron de un par de ojos ámbares que los observaba desde lejos escondidos en las ramas de un frondoso árbol. Aquella mirada ambarina con reflejos purpuras alrededor de las iris, los miraba atentamente a todo lo que hacían, sus rostros animados, sus sonrisas alegres y sus grandes deseos de reconstruir lo destruido. Los ojos recorrieron todo hasta posarse sobre la chica de otra dimensión.

-La humana con el alma de Athena- Vio el rostro sonriente de la muchacha y sus ojos brillaron en un enigmático destello- … _ **García Keisy**_ …- Susurró con el viento y Keisy miro hacia atrás sin encontrar a nadie.

-Mmm… ¿Sucede algo?- Le pregunto Shion al verla distraída.

-¿Eh? No, no es nada- Respondió simplemente- Es que me pareció escuchar algo- Que raro… Podría jurar que escuchó a alguien decir su nombre ¡Nah! De seguro que fue su imaginación.

… **Continuará…**

 **Ahora si mis amores, esto es todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo… Tal vez no fue muy largo pero les prometo que la siguiente si lo será y también estoy pensando en tomar la rutina que tenía antes de publicar una vez por semana, o quizás cada 15 días… Todavía no lo sé, todo depende de la facilidad que tenga de publicar, ya que estoy sin internet definitivamente TuT Pero no será un impedimento para mí de continuar ¡No señor!**

 **-Así es queridos lectores- Respondió Keisy con una gran sonrisa- En el próximo capítulo se presenta: Risas bajo la lluvia. ¡Así que no se la pierdan! ¿Comentarios, saludos, dudas…? Lo que sea es bien recibido.**

 **-¡Nos leemos pronto! ;D**

 **By: Inumi Higurashi.**


End file.
